Revenge
by statuscrawler
Summary: "I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid." ―George R.R. Martin. /AU/ She was going to destroy the lives that had ruined hers and when she was done... all of Weschester would burn. / Claire Lyons gets her revenge.
1. Prologue

**A/N: hey everyone! i know i should be working on in the dark, but this was just begging to be written! this is based off **_**revenge **_**with claire as the main protagonist. claire is going to take westchester by storm. this is just the prologue so it might be a bit confusing. it goes more into detail in the next chapter, which is coming up right away! the year being 2015 is taken from the fact that the clique books started in 2004 when they were all 12-13, so 11 years from that! anyways, hope you likey!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"We should forgive our enemies, but not before they are hanged."  
― _heinrich heine_

* * *

**2003**  
_(Claire – 11)**  
**_

Claire knew her parents thought that she was too young to understand, but Claire disagreed. She had always been smarter than the average child and it certainly didn't help that they weren't exactly subtle about it. The laugh lines on her father's face were being replaced with worry lines. Her mother, who had always expressed how much she enjoyed being stay at home mom, had started to scour newspapers for work ads. They were whispering of selling the Toyota at dinnertime and then arguing loudly about bills at night when they thought she was in bed.

Claire didn't care about any of that. She didn't care that she stopped getting money for school lunch and instead started getting packed food from home. She didn't mind that she hadn't gotten any new clothes since Christmas.

No, what Claire cared about was that her parents never greeted or sent her off with a hug and a kiss when she left for school or when she came back anymore. They barely ever smiled anymore. And worse of all, they didn't kiss each other anymore.

Claire couldn't even remember the last time they talked about something other than work or bills or money.

She knew that most kids probably hated seeing their parents together. They freaked out when their parents hugged or kissed, but Claire had grown up with the most loving family.

The fact that she couldn't remember seeing them do anything loving for weeks made Claire think the worst.

Were they getting a divorce? Claire laid in bed, clutching her blankets in fear. What would she do if her parents divorced? Where would she go? Whom would she go with? What would happen to the house? What would happen to her? What about school? And what about her friends?

Their yelling at night got louder and the silences at dinner got longer and Claire couldn't sleep at night until she passed out from exhaustion.

And then, everything changed with a phone call during dinner.

Jay was smiling throughout the call, his classic belly laugh brightening up the house. The sound had Claire giggling and even Judi was grinning. When the call ended, Claire was picked up from her chair by her dad and swung around. Her relief at some semblance of the past belied her confusion.

"Six figures," Jay cried, planting Claire on her feet and sweeping up Judi. "Six figures, Judi!"

Judi laughed in disbelief, tears in her eyes, as her husband swung her around next. Claire bound over to the kitchen counter and turned on the radio. Dinner was forgotten as they all danced and laughed and shouted in joy.

Claire who had been pretending to be clueless the whole time had to ask, "What's going on, dad?"

"I got a job at my old friend William Block's company!" Jay cried, still giving showering Judi's giggling face with kisses. The happiness and the laughter was contagious, Claire laughed along with her parents.

"We're moving to Westchester, baby!" Jay shouted in joy.

Claire wanted to cry from relief. Her parents were laughing and crying and dancing and Claire just knew they weren't going to split up anymore. Her family was going to stay a family and Claire knew, at that moment, that everything would be okay.

* * *

**2015  
**_(Claire – 23)_**  
**

Claire Lyons stared down at the newspaper in her hands. She wanted to remember everything, every detail, about this moment, the texture of the compressed paper, the bitter smell of the ink, the feel of her heat beating steadily in her chest. Her hands shook a little as she lowered the paper onto the bed. The cover of the _New York Times_ stared innocently up at the hotel ceiling with no regard to the fact that it had just changed Claire's life forever.

**HEIRS TO BHC – DERRICK HARRINGTON AND MASSIE BLOCK ENGAGED**

Claire closed her eyes and took deep breath to center herself. She reached into her bedside table and rifled through the drawer looking for her scissors. Claire lifted the newspaper again and painstaking cut out the article with great care. The frozen faces of her past classmates stared at her from the front of the large property of the Harrington Estate and Claire felt a flash of rage run through her. Her mind cleared instantly when she returned to her task.

The article removed, Claire tossed the rest of the paper away carelessly. She would pursue it later. Claire hopped off the bed and reached under her bed for her suitcase. Popping it open and shoving her clothes out of the way, Claire clicked open the secret compartment and pulled out an old leather-bound scrapbook. Claire set it on the bed and opened it to the first page.

It had been a long time since she had looked at the scrapbook from the beginning. Closing her eyes, Claire slid her hand along the lamented pages of her lifeline. When she was ready, she opened her eyes and stared down at the assortment of articles and pictures.

Various photos her father, Jay Lyons, stared back. Formal photos of him at a press conference. A shot of him being escorted off by the FBI. A photo of him hiding his face as he exited the courtroom. An article with his mug shot. Claire had read it, despite her mother furious reactions, and Claire had kept it all.

Claire blinked back tears as she stared at her father's face. She hated that these were the only photos that she had of him left. She hated that these were her most prominent memories of him.

Claire could remember how he had pushed her on the swings, higher and higher, until she was breathless with fear. Claire could remember how he tucked her into bed at night and the way he kissed her forehead and before ruffling her fringe. The way he roared their family motto and the way he flipped his pancakes onto her plate. The way he always raised his eyebrows and winked at her behind her mother to let her know he was on her side.

Claire had no photos of those things. None. But worst of all, Claire did not even a photo of the two of them together.

Claire felt so frustrated she couldn't go on; she skipped to the most recent blank page and slid in the latest article announcing Massie and Derrick's engagement. Smoothing out the page, Claire shut the book. Clutching her scrapbook to her chest, Claire flopped back onto the hotel bed and thought.

It had taken her five years to compile it all, five years of thorough research, five years of careful planning. She had hoped for a little more time, but this was the sign that she had been waiting for. It was time.

It was time for her return.

It was time for her revenge.

And when she was done, all of Westchester would burn. The lives that had destroyed hers would be begging her for mercy.

* * *

**A/N: short prologue, more coming soon!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **hey, hey, hey! here's chapter 1 of revenge! this ended up being pretty long because i had to introduce everyone and the dynamics between everyone in the first sections before i can move on with the story at present time 2015. this gives hints, but more will be revealed in the next chapter. so the present section in this chapter is short, it'll be longer next time.

i feel like i should give everyone a heads up before they get into my story, this goes back and forth between the past and then the future, explaining the past so you can see why claire wants revenge on a certain person. since this story centers around claire getting revenger on westchester for _her parents_, it involves all the parents of the PC and BW boys as well. so if you're not interested, i suggest clicking the back button now because they are pretty involved. thanks.

i want to thank **belleantebellum**, **psychotic honeybadger of death**, **amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3**, and **tammywammy9** for their reviews! i know that prologue was so short and didn't really explain anything at all other than a obsessed claire, so i really appreciated your reactions. thanks!

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"vengeance and retribution require a long time; it is the rule."

– _a tale of two cities_, _charles dickens_

* * *

**2003**

"What do you think, Claire bear?" Jay Lyons grinned at his daughter through the rearview mirror of their car.

"Is this real life?" Claire looked at him, her mouth wide open. She turned to her mother with wide eyes, to see her mother with the same reaction as hers.

Her dad was the only one that didn't look shocked.

They had just pulled into the Block Estate's driveway. Their property was so big that they couldn't even see the house yet. The sprawling green lawns seemed to stretch for miles. Clare could see a tennis courts and even a barn in the distance. She had never seen anything like this.

How rich were these people?

This was her new life. This was her new home. Claire couldn't believe it.

"Honey, this is unreal," Judi shook her head. Jay said nothing, only grinned and kept on driving. "Your friends have really made it big."

"Well, descending from a prominent family helps," Jay chuckled as he grabbed his wife's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. In the back, Claire smiled at her parents. She leaned forward, listening intently.

"I'm just glad Will's so generous. We were the best of buds in college, but I haven't talked to him in years. For him to do this for us, it's amazing." Jay shook his head in disbelief. He glanced at the rearview mirror at Claire again. "You hear that, Claire? Will's doing a really nice thing for us. We gotta be on our best behavior and treat them with respect."

"Duh, dad," Claire sang, rolling her eyes. They treated her like she was five. Of course she was going to treat the people she would be living with with respect. They had saved her family. She knew they were indebted to the William Block. Not only was her dad getting a well-paying job, they got to keep their car _and_ their house in Florida, they got to move to New York and live on the most expansive property Claire had ever seen, _and_ Claire got to attend one of the most prestigious day schools in the US, which her dad assured her she would love.

They had finally reached the house and again, Claire couldn't help staring. The place was huge! The estate was old fashioned with white pillars and painted brick walls. Claire thought that if there was a moat, she wouldn't be surprised. The driveway went around a fountain, where Jay pulled the car to as stop in front of a few others.

Jay and Judi stepped out of the car, murmuring about whether or not they should start unloading their stuff. Claire hopped out and immediately took out her camera. Photography was a new thing that she was into. The double front doors of the Block Estate swung open and a man who Claire thought must be William Block and his family stepped out to greet them.

William Block was handsome. He was supposed to be her dad's age, but he looked so much younger. It must have been the way he dressed and carried himself. His hair was styled back and he was wearing an expensive suit. His beautiful wife, who Claire knew to be Kendra Block had a coiffed bob and was dressed in a delicate lace green dress that matched her husband's tie. There was also a girl that Claire felt was about her age and she was the most well dressed teen Claire had ever seen. She was also in a dress, only white. Claire immediately felt embarrassed because compared to the Blocks, her and her parents, in jeans and sweaters, were vastly underdressed.

"William!" Jay cried as soon as he spotted his old friend. Judi looked up too, widened her eyes, and immediately took out her hair tie and smoothed down her blonde locks. Claire knew she was feeling inadequate at the first impressions they gave. They had been driving for miles and their hair and clothes were rumpled. Not to mention how dusty their car was.

"Jay, my old friend," William cried back. They hugged and patted each other in the back. Kendra and Judi smiled at each other. "This must be your beautiful wife, Judi."

"It's great to meet you," Judi said, holding out her hand, but William grinned and enveloped her in a brief hug. "I've heard so much about you from Jay already."

"All the embarrassing things too," quipped Jay, putting his arm around his wife.

"Oh you just wait; I have embarrassing stories about him too. Stories you wouldn't believe from back in the day." William jested, nudging him in the side. "This is my wife, Kendra." Kendra stepped up and gave both Claire's parents hugs and air kisses on their cheeks. "And my daughter, Massie."

Claire looked up and met Massie's eyes. She did not look happy. There was a wrinkle in her nose, but it was gone the moment that she stepped up to meet Claire's parents.

"I didn't know you had a daughter!"

"Same age as yours, I believe," William said to Jay. "I'm sure they'll be the best of friends. Isn't that right, Massie darling?"

"Of course, daddy," Massie's voice was angelic, but her eyes appeared dead. She stepped up and held out her hand to Claire and grinned, her pearly white teeth gleamed. "Hi. You must be Claire. I'm Massie."

Claire held out her own hand to shake Massie's and had to fight down a wince at the death grip Massie held it in. She squirmed and tried to pull back.

"Something wrong, Kuh-laire?" Massie cocked her head to the side, her eyes twinkling.

"Nothing at all," Claire's eyes narrowed at Massie, but she forced herself to grin back.

Claire got the message loud and clear. Massie had tried to make her uncomfortable. Massie had tried to get her in trouble with the parents. Massie Block was not her friend.

"William," Kendra interrupted, chiding her husband. "Jay has been driving for miles. The Lyons must be dead on their feet. Why don't we invite them in? The other guests would love to meet them."

"Guests?" Judi asked nervously. She ran her hand through her hair again.

"We're having a dinner party to welcome you to the neighborhood!" William explained.

"Aw, shucks, Will," Jay slapped William on the back again. "You're too kind. You didn't have to do that!"

"Yes, we'd much rather just settle in for a quiet—" Judi began to say, but Kendra cut her off.

"Nonsense!" Kendra placed a hand on Judi's arm. "Westchester is such a small town that you're the biggest news. The whole neighborhood is _dying_ to meet you. They came all this way and Marsha's prepared all this food. You must come greet everyone."

"_Small_ town?" Claire mouthed to herself, looking around at the Block property and remembering all the other manors and estates they had passed.

"Well—if you say so," Judi stuttered. She shot a desperate look at her husband, but he was too busy joking and laughing with William. She looked back at Kendra and gave a small uncomfortable smile.

"Mass, honey," Kendra gave a winning smile back and hooked her arm around Judi's. "Why don't you introduce Claire to all your other little friends?"

Massie looked up from her phone and smiled faux-brightly at Claire. "Of course. Come on, Claire. Everyone's so excited. You've been the talk of the school."

Claire trailed behind Massie into the house, suddenly feeling nervous. She had thought that she would have had a whole weekend to prepare her nerves and outfits for the first day of school. Apparently, a few of her classmates were already here. And she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to meet the people that were Massie's friends.

Massie's house was huge. The foyer they stepped into was brightly lit by a grand chandelier and hydrangeas on side tables that matched the wood panels of the walls. The polished wood stairs were attached to a graceful banister that curved up toward the second floor. Claire looked up and could see up to the second and third flood banisters that led to an open gallery area. Claire felt so out of place. Kendra and William led everyone to the sitting room.

"Everyone, this is Jay and Judi Lyons and their precious daughter Claire," William announced to the room.

Jay, Judi, and Claire all looked frozen at the crowd of people in evening wear milling about. They were vastly underdressed. Claire could see her parents looking a bit pink. Everyone smiled and clapped in greeting. Claire flushed red when she noticed that Massie had joined a group of well-dressed girls who were looking at her and giggling and shushing one another. Off to a side was another group, boys this time. Claire forced herself not to look too long at them.

"Jay, come. You must meet Chase," William said, clapping Jay on the back. "He's the other head of the company."

"Ah, the H half of BHC," Jay replied. "I'm surprised you didn't fight for just Block Corporation."

William laughed loudly. "You know me too well, Jay. He is going to be COO, so we'll see!"

Jay, William, and Kendra all laughed, but Judi only smiled nervously. Claire shifted uncomfortably on her feet, looking towards Massie and her friends. Claire didn't exactly want to be around someone who didn't like her, but Claire didn't know what else to do. She decided to just follow her parents for now. They approached another handsome man in a crisp suit.

"Jay, this is Chase Harrington, my co-head or more accurately, my co-conspirator of BHC."

Claire decided that despite Mr. Harrington's handsome looks, she thought he was ominous. His grin was almost predatory, as he shook her parent's hands and kissed Judi on the cheek.

"Great to meet you both. Welcome to the BHC fold, Jay," Chase said, raising a glass. He was a bit red and looked as if he already had a few too many drinks. "Do your job, keep our secrets, and watch out for _those fools_ at Bailey, and you'll do fine."

"Bailey?" Jay asked, confused.

"Bailey Corp. Our rival company," William explained, shaking his head in disgust. "They're the ones that pushed our start up back in the beginning and they're the ones that have been giving us so much trouble lately regarding stocks."

"Those assholes don't know who their dealing with," Chase muttered threateningly, pulling out a cigar and lighting it. Kendra narrowed her eyes and within a second, had it in her hands and put out. She handed it off to a solemn looking maid.

"Not in the house, Chase," she chided. "There are children present."

Chase only shrugged and grinned at her.

"They're a problem," William continued explaining. Everyone pretended as if Chase hadn't made a faux-pas. Chase grinned down at Claire in apology. Claire smiled a bit back before turning back to listen to William, who had lowered his voice. "They are always ahead of us by a step. Chase and I think that they have a mole."

"A mole?" Judi asked with a frown on her face.

"A traitor," Chase spat.

"An insider whose being trading information from BHC to Bailey," William elaborated.

"Come, Judi. Let's leave the men to talk work. I'll introduce you to the rest of the ladies," Kendra interrupted, subtly shaking her head at her husband. She steered Judi away from their husbands and toward a crowd of posh ladies on the couches. Claire looked at the men who had lean in together to discuss more and followed Kendra and her mom.

"Ladies!" Kendra thrilled and immediately, the women all straightened up. She extended her hand at Claire's mom and said, "This is Jay's wife Judi and her daughter Claire."

There were introductions all around and the ladies cooed over Claire and her mom.

"What an interesting sweater," Mrs. Plovert said to Judi.

"Yes… how in season," a Spanish looking lady, Mrs. Rivera, chimed in.

"Adore the blow-out, Judi," Mrs. Hurley grinned. "Your hair must have taken hours."

Judi seemed to have picked up on their backhanded comments and was pale white. Claire wasn't frozen like her mother. She was furious at their treatment. She opened her mouth to stand up for her mother, but Kendra beat her to it.

"Ladies!" Kendra scolded. "As you know, her husband Jay is an old friend of William's. Jay works for my husband's company now as the assistant finical officer. Judi's even staying at my guesthouse."

There was a shift in the ladies' and their treatment of Judi. They looked properly chastised and were much more open and friendly. They enveloped Judi into their midst. Kendra made them scoot over so she could sit next to Judi.

"Massie!" Kendra called out suddenly. Massie's group of friends startled, but Massie turned around slowly. Kendra gestured her daughter over. Massie rolled her eyes and took her time crossing the room.

"Did you introduce Claire to all your friends?" Kendra reminded her daughter with narrowed eyes. Massie didn't even spare Claire a glance.

"Sorry, mother. I was distracted."

"Well, if allowing you to invite your friends to our parties distracts you from your hosting duties, you can be sure they won't be allowed next time."

"Yes, mother," Massie replied through gritted teeth. She turned towards Claire and smiled with fire in her eyes. "Come on."

Claire didn't want to leave her mom, but she seemed fine. She was starry-eyed at meeting Merri-Lee Marvil, the star of the _Daily Grind_, a show that she watched daily. Claire wanted to meet her too, but it looked like she had no choice. She followed Massie again.

"You might want to fix your bangs," Massie told her with a smirk as they crossed the sitting room together. Claire flushed with embarrassment and rage. She couldn't believe Massie. She nonetheless ruffled the fringe. She really did hate when they clumped together. She didn't want to meet her classmates with hair that looked dirty.

"Everyone, Claire," Massie said when they reached her friends. "Claire, everyone."

"Pleasure," the most beautiful girl Claire had ever seen said with a grin. She had long glossy dark hair and tanned skin. Was she a model? "I'm Alicia Rivera."

"Dylan Marvil," Dylan chimed in when there was a silence.

"Oh my god," Claire said. "You must be Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter."

Dylan rolled her eyes, but Claire could tell she looked pleased at Claire's knowledge.

There was a bustle of activity at the front door. The girls all turned to look.

"Ugh. It's Layme Abeley. I can't believe she showed up," Massie sneered. Alicia and Dylan tittered on their heels.

Suddenly, Alicia gasped and clutched at Massie. "Chris Abeley's here too and he brought Fawn again. I thought she went back to boarding school?"

"I thought it was Chris that went to boarding school," a voice from behind Alicia piped up. Claire looked and saw a guy who could have been Alicia's twin with the same dark hair and almond eyes.

"Who cares?" Massie snapped. Claire wondered what she was so sore about.

"Hi, I'm Josh Hotz."

Claire looked up in surprise. "Hey," she replied, bringing her hand up in a wave.

He turned and introduced the rest of his group, who had integrated with Massie's. Claire's head swirled with everyone's faces, trying to remember everyone. She had always hating forgetting people's names. "This is Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Kemp Hurley, Chris Plovert, and Olivia Ryan."

"Still resentful, Block?" Derrick grinned, raising his eyebrows at Massie.

"As if," Massie sneered at him.

"If people could be out, Chris Abeley would be, like, eight seasons old," Dylan stood up for Massie, flipping her bright red hair over her shoulder. Alicia giggled.

"Seriously, the two of them are nauseating," Massie concurred. They all turned, even Claire, and watched as Chris nuzzled Fawn's neck and she laughed sweetly and swatted at him. Claire thought they made a lovely couple, both outrageously attractive, but apparently she was the only one with that opinion. A few of the guys fake gagged.

"Alright, everyone! Dinner's ready!" Kendra called out. The group headed out through the living room and out the backdoor to the backyard patio that allowed a view of the whole estate's features and where paper lanterns were stung up along the hedges. The sun was setting in the distance as everyone found their seats at the two giant dining tables, one for the adults and the other for their kids.

Claire forced herself not to stare openmouthed at her surroundings, at the place settings, at the people. Claire couldn't help thinking that she was really out of her league. She felt like she was inside a magazine. It was incredible. Claire took the first open place setting she saw and sat down.

"Hi, you must be Claire," her seat neighbor turned to her. "I'm Layne Abeley."

Claire smiled, taking in the girl next to her. She had pink streaks in her hair, fishnet gloves, and a friendly face. Claire couldn't help thinking that in a sea of all the poshly dressed people, Layne was the first person she saw that looked like a normal girl. She understood why Massie had called her Layme, she must have been the polar opposite of Massie.

"Hey, yeah, that's me," Claire gestured around her. "Is this all for dinner? It's unreal!"

"Yeah, no one throws an event like the Blocks," Layne said, laying a napkin on her lap.

Claire did the same. "I thought this was just a dinner party."

"It is. This is the most toned down I've ever seen them. You should see their yearly Christmas party."

"Wow," Claire said.

The Block's had servers that ladled soup and poured her salad dressing for her. Claire watched bug-eyed. She turned to look at Layne, who chortled at her reaction. Taking a small sip of her soup, Claire savored the light flavor.

Was this what her new life would be like every night?

"I'm sure you'll get used to it all," Layne said, pushing her bowl away. Apparently, she didn't like the soup. A server swooped in and swept it away.

"I sure hope not!" Claire told her, watching the server walk in through a side door to what must have been the kitchen.

"Me too," Layne told her, with a grin. "You're prime entertainment."

"Hey!" Claire cried, but she was relieved. It was the first time since she arrived that someone was treating her normally. No catty remarks, no backhanded comments, no subtle treats, Claire was eased in Layne's presence. She could already tell that Layne was different.

"I'm kidding," Layne assured her. "No, but seriously. Your reaction reminds me how crazy my life is. I can't believe I've slipped into thinking that this is normal. All _this_, it's not."

Claire looked around at everyone daintily sipping their soups, at the waiters clearing and setting down plates, at the view of the Block Estate with the setting sun. "You're right. It isn't, but at least you realize how good you have it, that counts for something, right?"

Layne looked at Claire, stared into her eyes. "Yeah… You know, I thought you'd be another snob, friends with Massie and all, but you're not. You're pretty cool."

Claire shook her head at her in disbelief, but grinned at the compliment. Layne grinned back and Claire felt certain that she had made her first friend.

* * *

**2015  
**_(Claire — 23)_

Claire drove past the County of Westchester sign, taking her time. It was a beautiful day, the sun bright and the sky cloudless. Claire loved the contrast between the green trees and the green grass and the clear blue sky. Her window was down, allowing her long blonde hair to blow in the breeze. She breathed deep, taking in the exhaust free air.

She wound her new Acura RLX through the familiar neighborhood. It had been years, a decade basically, since she had last been here, but it felt like just yesterday. She could never forget how she felt when she first laid eyes on it all, sitting in the back of her parent's van, taking in the upscale boutiques that held things outside of her pocket range, the exclusive country clubs and their bright green golf courses, the sizable properties that ran for miles, the historic manors set so far back they were almost hidden, the hedges and pine trees as fences for privacy.

Claire felt her upper lip curl back into a sneer. She hated it all, but she hated the people more, the people who built this town on blackmail and betrayal and blood. She slowed her car to a crawl as she idled on the side of where she knew was the main entrance into the Block Estate.

She bit back a grin when she saw that they had upgraded. In the years since the largest scandal to hit Westchester, the Blocks had doubled their security. The front hedges were still there, but behind that was a wrought iron gate. Claire shook her head as she drove past the front gate where a security booth and security guard was stationed, manning the property.

The amount of wealth the people of this town had was ridiculous. The people of Westchester disgusted her. Their wealth and property and assets had doubled, tripled, increased as her life went to ruins, as she was shipped from run-down foster home to run-down foster home.

There was never any doubt. There was no way Claire could allow this to continue. These people would fall. These people would pay.

Claire would see to it.

**-R-**

Claire's Acura squealed as she pulled to an abrupt stop at the Abeley driveway. Claire stepped out of her car and smoothed down her navy-blue scoop neck Armani jersey dress. Claire knew from experience that the breeze from her drive had tangled her hair, but the look was good for her outfit. Claire's Alexandre Birman heeled sandals clicked clacked on the cobblestone path to the front door.

Claire climbed the steps and rang the doorbell.

The Abeley house had always been different from the others. It was as expansive as any other house in Westchester with red sandstone bricks and wooden shingles, but had only one large garage and a sparse lawn. Claire could remember flowers on the patio and a few trees, but now the property was mostly brown.

The wooden door swung open. There was a beat of silence.

"Uh, can I help you?"

Claire looked up and stared into Layne's familiar green eyes.

"Hey, Layne, remember me?"

* * *

**A/N:** again, sorry claire's revenge or any explaination is slow coming. there's just so much buildup from the past that needs to be written and shown before all that. anyways, hoped you liked!


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: hey all! sorry for such a long wait, i hit a bump with this chapter. i had a lot of trouble trying to find a way to incorporate the dynamics of westchester. so this chapter is still build-up, as in no revenge-y goodness yet, but still reveals a lot about what claire went through. it doesn't explain much, but there are a lot of hints. the scandal is between bailey corp and BHC and there have been hints throughout the story, but this chapter is one that's gone the most into it. hope you enjoy, i promise the story will really get started really soon!

i wanna thank my **guest** reviewer, **psychotic honeybadger of death**, **tammywammy9**, and **gravity5** for their reviews! and thank you to everyone that favorited and followed. it's nice to know people are interested.

enjoy! the all italics in the 2nd section is the TV.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_what comes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
__what comes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
__—what comes around, justin timberlake__  
_

* * *

**2004**

Claire's new life in Westchester passed by in a blur. Kendra and Massie were right; the Lyons became the talk of the town. They were constantly amazed at how everyone in town knew them wherever they went. Jay thought it was lovely how welcoming everyone was, but Judi and Claire knew better. They were the town joke.

Jay, the life of the party in Florida, received disbelieving and awkward looks when he joked at dinner parties in Westchester.

"There he goes again," Mr. Harrington murmured.

"Does he really think that appropriate?" Mrs. Marvil whispered back.

Judi wore jeans and the bare minimum of makeup, and as a result was laughed at by the other ladies of Westchester. "Her fashion sense is horrid," Mrs. Rivera remarked. When they saw her mother's eating habits at the OCD charity auction, they were scandalized. "_She_, of all people, should be watching her weight."

Kendra invited the Lyons over for dinner and Claire picked at her food, listening unnoticed. She worried about her mom, but Kendra only offered to pay the membership fee so Judi could join the yoga and Pilates club all the Westchester ladies went to every week. Judi declined.

But Claire knew her mother was bothered by the standards the Westchester ladies set on themselves and her now that she was one of them. Claire snuggled up to her mother.

"Mom? Why did you say no to Mrs. Block?" Claire asked her as her mother brushed her hair.

Her mother looked pinched for a moment and then said, "It's a matter of principle, Claire bear."

Claire understood that Judi didn't like being so indebted to the Blocks. Jay's new job and their new life hung on the balance, with the Blocks holding the strings. Judi was forced to make nice with the other wives, who nit-picked and gossiped and laughed at her. She understood that the only reason they tolerated her was because of Kendra, who was not afraid to remind the power that _she_ held over them.

No, Claire understood perfectly. She overheard perfectly Massie's remarks about her family to the other students at OCD.

"Her family was so poor that my parents felt bad. Claire's dad basically guilt tripped my dad into getting him a job. They're basically living off us, in _my_ guest house until they can afford their own home."

Claire remembered flushing in shame and embarrassment. Was that what everyone thought about her family? That they were freeloading off of Massie's? After that, Claire couldn't relax. Every time she heard whispers at school, every time she heard a group giggling, she automatically tensed, thinking that they were talking about her.

Massie held so much influence at OCD. As Alpha, her word was law. Nobody even thought to question Claire about her family after that, it was as if what Massie said was all there was to it. The popular girls and Massie's friends stayed away from her.

Claire, though new to Westchester, was a fast learner. She picked up on the school dynamics quickly. She discovered that old money hung out with old money and new money hung out with new money. New money held mistaken beliefs about their elevated status. They thought that they were upper-crust, but old money like Massie looked down at them all. The lower-class wasn't even a blip of their radar. There weren't many low class students attending OCD anyways, tuition costs were so high, it was almost exclusive to the rich.

Claire learned the dynamics of the outside world too, quickly picking up on how everyone treated the Blocks and the Harringtons. As businessmen with connections, they brought in big bucks from their company, BHC. The people of Westchester treated them with veneration. The Blocks and the Harringtons were based in Westchester, even though their company building in New York.

With roots here that lasted generations, they participated in their community. Their wives threw charities events and fundraisers for the disadvantaged. They founded their company with start-up donations from the people in Westchester. The company kept its upkeep with stocks from friends of the family.

Old money and new money invested. With the influence William Block and Chase Harrington held, they knew that their money would return twofold, maybe threefold.

Claire could understand that… She wanted to feel the same worship for them everyone felt, but she couldn't muster much. But, they offered her father a well-paying job, didn't they? The Lyons were in their debt. The Blocks and the Harringtons were doing a good thing, Claire forced herself to think.

They had saved her family… Didn't they?

They weren't poor anymore, but Jay was working 50-60 hours a week now. He spent all his time at his study or at the office. After a while, he just stuck to his office. The commute was too long he said when he could be getting more and better work done at the office.

The Blocks had offered her a new home, sure, but no one seemed happy there. Claire couldn't remember the last time her father had time to spare her a hug or sit down with them for dinner that wasn't at the Block's. She understood though. Her mother was less understanding.

Without Jay, her mother spent more and more time alone. Her time was swept up by charity events and functions that left her feeling self-conscious and introverted. She didn't have enough money to donate, to dress up, to don jewelry or makeup like the other Westchester ladies.

Her father worked so hard, when Claire did see him, he had bags under his eyes, bedraggled hair, and papers in front of him. Claire listened in on them one night when Judi approached Jay in his home office.

"Can't you take a short break, Jay?" Judi asked.

"Judi, you know I can't," Jay sounded frustrated. There was a rustling of papers and the slamming of drawers.

"It wouldn't hurt, you're so stressed. How can you get anything done?"

"It's not the work, Judi," Jay muttered. Claire peeked and saw him rubbing his eyes. She scrambled back before they noticed her.

"Bullshit!"

"Alright, alright. It's Bailey Corp! They're stealing our stocks, our technology. We can't start up if I don't fix this! The math just isn't adding up. It's up to me to see if they're predicting this or not. I need to find a new way. The insider is getting the best of the company and I can't let them."

"It shouldn't be up to you to do all this! Where's the other financial officer?" Judi was grasping at straws. She wanted her old husband back, the carefree one that laughed and joked. She worried about him, wished he would cut himself some slack. She could pick up that he felt responsible for finding out who the spy was himself or inventing a new system to prevent the trading of information.

"You don't understand," Jay muttered. He stood up and walked over other side of the room.

"Then help me!" Judi shouted, and Claire who was hidden behind the door jumped.

"This matters to me, Judi!" Jay shouted back and Claire flinched away from the door. "_That's_ what you don't understand. We're invested in this company! Don't you see? Everything could go down. The company's about to crumble! The stocks are all going to come crashing down! We could lose everything! I have to do my part and help prevent this.

"It's families, it's lives, it's _us _that this effects. The people of Westchester depend on us. If the company goes down like Bailey wants us to, these people could lose everything. _We_ could lose everything!"

"Everything?!" Judi almost screamed. "These people are richer than God! Money? Who cares if they lose money? Money is everything to them and _that's all_ they'd be losing. There are more important things, Jay. Like love and family and friends, true friends! Not co-workers on the pretense of money or people who only care about status. These people are god-awful. The money, _the power_ that comes with it. Awful. Can't you see? _Can't you see_, Jay?"

Judi was crying, sobbing almost, Claire could hear it. Her mother sounded desperate. Her mother wasn't making much sense with her words, but Claire understood.

She back away and ran up to her room as silently as she could. Forcing the emotions crawling their way up her chest after hearing her parents fight down, Claire thought about it.

The people of Westchester did value money more than anything. Didn't they disparage her mother because she didn't buy expensive clothes? Didn't her classmates scoff at her when Massie revealed that her family had none? Didn't the PC pick on those without money, the lower class? Didn't all of Westchester look down on her family because hadn't didn't grown up with money?

Her mother had said that they weren't a family anymore. That they didn't value that anymore, but they were together, weren't they? They had a home and their car and each other… No, Claire realized, her mother was right. It was like how it was back in Florida when they had almost lost everything. Except, this time they had _still_ had everything. Maybe it _hadn't_ been money that almost tore her family apart last time, Claire realized with horror.

It was the stress, and the value they placed on money…

Her mother was also right on another count. Her parents had no true friends. None in Westchester that didn't value what they had. Would anyone truly care if they were hurt? Would anyone truly care if her parents divorced? Other than the gossip it would cause, would they care about their welfare? Claire couldn't be sure.

Claire rolled over in bed, thinking hard. Did any of these people know how it felt? To be without money? To be powerless? Probably not.

* * *

**2005**

It all came crashing down the next year.

Claire loved watching the snow blow from her kitchen window. It wasn't like how it was in the movies, drifting down slowly, decorating your hair. No, it blew wildly, into her face, into her mouth, into her eyes. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. It wasn't an imaginary perfect world where everything was beautiful. It was dusty and gloomy and wetter than she imagined, but Claire loved it all the more.

Claire was sitting on the Block's guest house kitchen stool, bundled up in a fuzzy blanket and sipping hot cocoa. Judi smiled when she entered, ruffling her hair. Claire allowed herself to relax with relief as her mother seemed to be a in a good mood today. It was almost like their old routine, as her mother prepared herself coffee. Jay was at home for once too, but he was wiped out and still in bed. Claire watched as her mother poured her coffee into her favorite mug and clicked on the kitchen television to her morning show, The Daily Grind.

Claire wasn't relaxed for long. Apparently, something serious was going on. Merri-Lee Marvil was unnaturally solemn and so was the audience.

"_So, I'm sure many of you have already heard the breaking news. And as you know, we usually don't really talk about matters of economics or the stock market, but I think we can all agree that we have to address the scandal that has rocked the world of business."_

There was a pause as the audience either nodded their heads in recognition or shook their heads in shame. Merri-Lee drew out the suspense and Judi turned up their television volume and leaned on the kitchen counter to watch.

"_Bailey Cooperation has declared bankruptcy."_

Judi almost choked on her coffee and Claire straightened up in shock, her blanket falling from her shoulders to the kitchen floor.

"_Yes, Bailey Cooperation is currently in shutdown, with hundreds out of work and thousands out of money. The stock market is in an uproar. This was all over the news yesterday, but right here, right now, on today's show, I have a Daily Grind exclusive!" Merri-Lee thrilled._

Claire shot her mother a confused look, wondering what this meant for her family.  
What did this mean for BHC? What did this mean for her dad's research? But Judi was too enraptured with the television. Claire turned back to the television.

"_I, Merri-Lee, have in my hands top secret, not yet released information on an insider that has been illegally trading information that has ultimately led to the recent downfall of the worldwide cooperation." _

"Mom!" Claire called, standing up and forgetting that she wasn't supposed to really know anything about her dad's work. Eavesdropping always came back to bite her in the butt. "Does dad know about this?"

"Shh!" Judi shushed, her daughter, still avidly watching the show, more interested than ever.

"_The insider, the man solely responsible for the layoff of hundreds, for the bankruptcy of millions, is Westchester, New York's own, _Jay Lyons_."_

Judi's coffee cup slipped from her hands and crashed onto a million pieces on the floor. Steaming hot coffee splattered on her slippers, but Judi was frozen in shock. Claire felt as if the world had stopped. Everything was moving in slow motion, even her, as she bounded up to her feet and out of the kitchen as fast as she could.

"DAD!" Claire screamed at the top of her lungs. She rounded the corner, but stumbled to an abrupt halt, almost falling on the carpeted floor of their living room.

A loud gasp was pulled out of her, drawn involuntarily from her lips.

In her living room, stood a team of FBI agents, dressed in black and helmets and bullet proof vests. The rifles in their hands chilled Claire's blood.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her mouth opened to draw in breath to scream. The man raised a hand to his lips, a gesture for her to be silence. Claire didn't listen. They were coming for her father, she knew in her bones.

Her ears ringing, her throat constricted, her mouth opened wide, and Claire screamed.

As if it was a signal, the men charged through her house. Two passed her and into the kitchen, paying her no mind; another pair up the stairs to the second floor and the man who had warned her to be silent headed straight for her.

Claire screamed again, this time in fear, as the strange man grabbed her forearms in a restraining grip, her heart beating out of her chest, fear almost paralyzing her. Her eyes cut to the sounds of her mother screaming too, the sounds of struggle and shouts of confusion as her mother fought in the kitchen. There were bangs as doors upstairs were kicked open and searched. Claire could feel the pressure in her head building, feel as if everything was building in her skull and that her head would explode.

Claire fought, still screaming, wiggling her body, her arms starting to numb from the tight grip of the FBI agent. Her body twisted and Claire was afforded a full view as her father, still in his pajamas, barefoot, and hair mused from sleep, eyes wide and terror-stricken, escorted roughly down the stairs by the two agents who had headed up there only a few seconds earlier.

And suddenly, Claire understood. With everything moving so slowly, as her life fell apart, Claire felt her mind taken back to the start. Claire saw the details, saw all the events, saw it all again and felt it all connecting. She understood it now, _so completely_, that she wondered why she didn't see this coming. From Kendra to William to Chase to Marsha to Merri-Lee Marvil, Claire saw it all in her mind and she understood.

She knew it down to her very soul. Her father was _innocent_. Her father had been set up. Her father had been _framed_.

Her mouth opened wide to take in gulping pants of air, her chest heaving, her head swimming, as she finally realized what this all meant.

"Claire!" Her father caught sight of her in the agent's arms and struggled with vicious vigor that Claire had never seen. His face was in horror and panic as he struggled to get to her.

Claire fought against the man with all she had, kicking and screaming and sobbing, as she ached to reach out to her father, the man who she loved with all her heart. The FBI agent restraining her father seemed to have enough; he nodded to his partner behind him, who wasted no time in kicking the back of her father's knees. Jay cried out and dropped to the group. The agents were on him, pressing him to the floor roughly as Claire cried harder. They handcuffed his hands behind his back tightly with detached efficiency and lifted him back up to his feet by his forearms.

Jay caught sight of her still struggling and his lips mouthed calming words that didn't reach her in her panicked state. Her head was spinning and pounding and going fuzzy.

She couldn't faint, _she couldn't_. Because Claire knew deep in her soul that this might just be the last time she ever saw her father again. Claire choked on her sobs, screaming for her daddy.

As Claire became more and more panicked at the reality of the situation, her father seemed to become calmer. He was almost composed as he drank her in.

"I love you," he mouthed, tears streaming down his face.

It was the last thing she saw.

Then, blackness.

* * *

**A/N:** there you go! hope you enjoy! see you next time!

i just want to put out a quick warning. to those hoping for massington, because while normally i am their biggest shipper, there is a lot of drama with them involved in this story. and at times, i think hardcore shippers will be disappointed or very angry, so i just don't want to get anyone's hopes up about them.

also, claire's not crazy. she is just very angry, very upset, almost obsessed and very, very driven to get her revenge on the people who framed her father.

do i actually encouage revenge like this? is it healthy or even good for claire to be like this? we'll see as the story unfolds. cue evil cackling. _if you're still with me that is!_


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:** hey everyone! here's the next chapter. i also had a hard time with this one. when i planned this story based of _revenge_ i didn't realize the daunting taking on a story with so much emotion and pain and sadness that comes with writing claire's character. so i hope i was able to pull it off.

thank you so, so much to **luv2live live2luv**, **tammywammy9**, **psychotic honeybadger of death**, and **gravity5** for their reviews. thank you for telling me if you enjoyed it. i'm so glad because i was so nervous about those scenes. kisses to you all!

here you go, enjoy! oh the unfamiliar face lady in the first part will come back. and more details will be given on what everyone did as claire slowly works her way through them to get revenge.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid."  
― _A Clash of Kings_, _George R.R. Martin_

* * *

**2005**

"Claire? Claire, sweetie?"

Claire came to at the sound of someone's desperate calling. Claire opened her eyes slowly, the vision of an unfamiliar face in front of her swimming as she focused.

"Oh thank goodness," a disembodied voice that Claire recognized as Kendra's cried. Claire blinked, a few times. A strange woman was bent over her on the cream couch of the Block's guest house living room, but once she was assured that Claire was awake, the woman back away and stood up professionally.

"Are you alright, honey?"

At the question, Claire felt everything flood back into her mind. She remembered everything. Claire jolted upwards and looked around. The FBI agents were gone, but so was her father. The only people in the room were someone she didn't know and another she had no wish to see.

"My dad?" She croaked out. Surprised, she brought her hand to her throat and grimaced, the screaming took a lot out of her.

The unfamiliar woman shared a look with Kendra, before saying, "I'm afraid he's been taken, Claire. You father is under arrest for some very serious charges."

Claire saw red. "There's been a mistake. My father is _innocent_. He's been—" Claire forced herself to stop. She couldn't exactly tell this strange lady with Kendra in the room, could she? No, Claire knew instantly that she would have to wait. Still, she couldn't let whatever was happening continue, "He's innocent, I swear it!"

The two women shared another look, then the strange women in the suit turn back to her. "Claire, I'm here because Kendra called me, thinking that you would need my help. I'm here to explain everything to you, Claire. I'm here to help."

"Where's my mom?" Claire demanded, still furious. She didn't wait for an answer though. "MOM!"

"Claire, honey. That's another reason I was called. Your mom's been unresponsive. She hasn't said a word since it all happened. There are agents with her right now, trying to coax her out, so I need you to listen to me very carefully, Claire honey."

Claire ignored her, feeling the familiar rising panic again. She kept shouting. "Mom? MOM! Mom, _please_!"

Claire cried when she realized her mother wasn't answering, wasn't coming to her aid. She ignored both Kendra and the strange woman. Tuning out their words, feeling her heart hollow, Claire couldn't take it anymore. She wanted her parents.

Her mind slipped into the bliss of unconsciousness again.

.

.

.

The next year was the worst of Claire's life.

Her father was sent to a federal institution in Maryland to await trial. His bail set so high, Claire felt her heart bleed just thinking about it. His name and face was all over the news, all over tabloids, and all over television. Jay Lyons became a household name, almost synonymous with Mandoff.

Judi couldn't take the stares, the dirty looks, the reporters flocking the Block's front lawn. Judi had had enough. She rebuffed the artificial concerns of Kendra, announced to Claire that they were moving, and within a week they were uprooted and gone from Westchester.

Claire's old house in Orlando was a double edged sword. The kitchen only brought back memories where her father stood with his silly 'Mr. Good Lookin is Cookin' apron and elaborately flipped pancakes onto their plates. Her bedroom, memories of him softly brushing her bangs back and kissing her goodnight. The living room, memories of family movie nights and popcorn fights and Jay's boisterous laughter.

It was all in the past.

It felt like a lifetime ago for Claire.

And in a way it was, Claire couldn't even remember who she had been when she lived in this house. She had changed so much. Like her house, Claire felt empty, only filled with nostalgic memories from the past.

Claire couldn't even fathom how she was supposed to continue living with her father in jail, accused to the worst crimes in America, but Claire knew she had to. Her mother was a shell of her former self. Claire knew that her mother thought getting out of Westchester was the best thing for them all, but Claire felt their old home, filled with happier memories of their past, was sucking the life out of her mother.

But, moving away from Westchester had been Judi's first active decision since Jay was arrested. Jay's assets had been frozen and Judi hadn't worked since they moved from Florida so they were back in the red. The most despairing part of the whole ordeal that almost killed Claire was the fact that they couldn't afford a lawyer.

With a case so well known, so well publicized, they needed someone that wasn't appointed to them. People around the country clamored for the job, for the publicity, but Judi couldn't handle the payments, didn't want to deal with it. Claire didn't want someone like that for different reasons. She wanted someone who was in it to help, who would really prove to the world that Jay was innocent, because of the fact that _he was_, not for fame or money.

Then, it seemed as if everything was turning around. Federal prosecutor Len Rivera offered to defend Jay, pro bono. Claire and Judi grew hopeful. Len was just, he was the best lawyer in New York, he knew them personally, and he was friends with Jay. He would pull through for them.

As time went on though, Judi seemed to become more and more detached, as more and more 'evidence' was revealed, as the trialed dragged on and on for months. Judi seemed to be connecting the dots, drawing her own conclusions. In her mind, her husband was looking guiltier and guiltier.

Claire was the complete opposite. She didn't retreat into her mind; Claire grew vocal, shouting at her mother, throwing plates in fits of rage, screaming in frustration at her mother's stoic, emotionless face. Claire hated her, hated the unfairness of her treatment when she needed her most. Because Claire _knew_ her father was innocent.

She wouldn't allow the 'evidence', wouldn't allow the country, wouldn't allow the news, wouldn't even allow her own mother's reaction, to prove her otherwise. Claire felt like the only one in the world who still believed in her father. And Claire felt that way because Claire had been there. Claire had lived with him in the Block's guesthouse, saw him work, saw the Blocks and the Harringtons and the Gregorys and Claire knew she must have been the only one that had privy to it all.

And then after months of silent nights and furious, burning rage, the verdict was declared. While reporters were allowing in the trial, it wasn't aired live. The trial was too big, too controversial, so they waited and then Judi got the call. It was Len. The house was so silent that Claire could hear it all.

"Judi, I have to tell you before it all gets out. He's guilty, Judi. He's been convicted."

Claire stared at her mother in horror, who showed the first sign of emotion in months and broke down.

Len continued to speak through the phone, "It's serious, Judi. I have to tell you the charges. He's convicted of multiple counts; insider trading, fraud, forgery, and money laundering. It's bad, Judi. I'm sorry."

The months of neglect, the months of silence, seemed to fade as Claire's watched her mother. Their pain was shared, almost tangible in the air. The phone cut off as it slipped from Judi's hand with a crash.

"Mom," Claire reached out, but Judi only continued to cry harder, shaking her head at her daughter. The harder Claire tried to hold onto her mother, the more her mother struggled to get away. Judi pushed her daughter away, turning her back to her.

"Mom, please. Don't do this." Claire cried. "Mom, talk to me!"

Judi had no response. She only continued up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving Claire standing by herself crying out for someone to hold her, to make it better, but there was no one.

.

.

.

It was hours later and Claire was exhausted. None of it seemed real, her father couldn't be guilty. She couldn't believe that Len had failed. She had told him all she could about what she remembered, she knew it had to have been more than enough to at least bring into question the Blocks and the Harringtons, but there was no more word from him.

Claire wanted to call him back, demand answers to the millions of questions running through her mind, but her mother's cell phone with his number in it was damaged from the fall. Claire wiped her tears from her cheeks and the snot from her nose.

Feeling hollow and empty and dead inside, Claire slowly ascended the stairs in the same path her mother had hours ago.

It didn't seem real. None of it did.

Claire paused on the way to her bedroom for the night. Something was off. She looked at her mother's bedroom door in confusion. The door wasn't closed. It was almost shut, but not quite.

For some unknown reason, the hair on the back of her neck prickled and rose as if in instinct. Her heart beating staccato in her chest, Claire slowly inched toward her mother's door and raised a shaking hand.

She pushed. The swing of the bedroom door seemed to last a lifetime.

Swallowing past the golf ball sized lump in her throat, Claire inched into in dark bedroom. Her eyes took a while to adjust, but Claire felt her insides tingling in warning. Claire breathed faster, trailing her eyes frantically around the bedroom as if looking for ghosts.

It didn't seem real. None of it did.

"Mom?" Claire breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

Her eyes focused and landed on her parent's bed duvet where her mother was sprawled out, an empty bottle of pills in her hand.

For the first time in months, Claire couldn't find the voice to call for her mother. Panting and gulping in deep breaths, her heart at the bottom of her stomach, and unable to speak, Claire was sobbing by the time she was close enough to look.

Her mother's eyes were wide and glassy. They were lifeless and Claire dropped her knees and wailed.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, sobbing as if she were dying, scrambling for the phone on the bedside table, knocking over her family portrait, her parent's wedding photo, and her mother's wedding ring.

Her vision blurred by tears, Claire jumbled the numbers. She screamed in frustration. She screamed for help. She screamed for her mother. She screamed for her father. She had never screamed louder.

"911. What's your emergency?"

.

.

.

"I know it's quite a shock."

He was a kind man. Had glasses and blond hair. Kind of like her father. Claire couldn't look at him.

"You'll be spending the next few nights with a very nice family." He was saying, but Claire was already fading away. She was dead. She was dead inside because there was nothing left for her. Her life was ruined.

Her life was over.

"They'll take very good care of you."

.

.

.

Claire Lyons was dead. Her life was destroyed; her life went up in flames all in the span of two years. She had lost _everything_. They took everything from her. She was nothing, nothing but an empty shell, trapped in the chambers of her mind of a past irreparably lost.

Claire was dead, but Claire _burned_.

Because in her mind, Claire held knowledge, the power of those who had did it.

They destroyed an innocent rival company to rise to power. They put hundreds out of work. They framed an innocent man; sentenced him to years in prison to do it. They tricked all of America. They turned her mother against her husband, let her believe he was guilty, left her mother without hope, left her for dead.

They destroyed her family.

Claire would destroy _them_. She would stop at nothing to bring her father to justice and to make them pay for what they did to her mother. Claire burned with the fiery passion to destroy those who destroyed her life.

"_Revenge_." Claire breathed.

It was her only hope. It was her only chance. She was the only one that could do it.

Claire would stop at nothing to get her revenge.

* * *

**2015**

"Hey Layne, remember me?"

There was a beat of silence as they took each other in.

Then a confused, "I'm sorry. Should I?"

Her old friend looked different. She was dressed in a _Rhode Island School of Design_ hoodie and sweats. The pink streaks gone, her black hair was piled artfully on top of her head, her makeup was lightly done, pink blush and pink lips, the old Goth makeup look wiped clean.

Claire said nothing, only cocked her head to the side and smiled, nice and slow at her old friend. She gestured into Layne's house. "Can I come in?"

Without waiting for a response, Claire stepped over the threshold and into the familiar Abeley foyer.

Layne unconsciously backed up, but sputtered in protest. "Excuse me! You can't just—"

"It's me, Layne. Your old friend, Claire Lyons? Or have you brushed me completely from your memory?"

Layne choked and froze in shock. She stared at Claire with wide eyes, speechless.

"I know, right?" Claire giggled, looking down at herself. She was unrecognizable. She knew she looked nothing like her old younger self. She had made sure of it.

Layne gaped, and then found her voice. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, slamming her front door closed and turning back to Claire.

"I've come to play! And you're going to help me."

"What the hell are you talking about? Claire? What is going on? I haven't seen you _in years_. How—what are you doing in my house?"

Claire was noting all the changes in the Abeley household. Their Ming vase was gone, as were all their art and paintings. At Layne's words, Claire stopped and turned back to her. She sighed and bit her lip. "You're right. I haven't. I'm not doing a very good job explaining. Let me start over."

She started to the kitchen. Layne could do nothing but follow her. She knew instinctively, she had a feeling, that she needed to hear out her old friend. She was curious and Claire knew that Layne could never help but sate her curiosity.

"No maid? No Darcy?" Claire asked, grabbing two mugs from the upper cupboards and pouring them both a cup of coffee. It was just like old times, Layne thought, watching Claire use her kitchen like it was home. Layne felt nostalgia prickle her behind her eyes and tried to blink the tears away.

Layne shook her head in answer.

Claire clicked her tongue and handed Layne's mug over. Claire walked around the counter and slid into one of the stools, her back to Layne. Layne hesitated for a second before sliding into one next to her.

"It's okay, Layne. I know why," Claire said, turning her head to look at her.

"And just what do you know?" Layne asked, setting her mug down roughly, almost splashing hot coffee on herself. She paid no heed.

Claire smiled sadly. "Your father lost a lot of money in stocks at Bailey, didn't he?"

Layne stood suddenly and shoved her stool out of the way. She thrust a painted finger in Claire's face. "Because of your dad, Claire!"

"No," Claire denied calmly.

"_What?_" Layne hissed.

"Layne," Claire started, turning in her stool and gently moving Layne's finger out of her face. "I'm here, I'm back because I have to tell you. My dad was innocent."

Layne shook her head and rubbed her forehead in frustration. She huffed and looked at Claire, aggravated.

"Think about it, Lanye. You knew my dad. You knew me and you knew my family. Why would my dad bring down Bailey? What did he have to gain from that?"

"I don't know! Claire, this is crazy. I know he's your dad, but this is just—"

"_No_. The crash of Bailey Corp. only brought about one thing, the rise of BHC. _Their main competitor_. The Block and Harrrington Corporation is a multi-billion dollar company now, and it was only possible because of the crash and because of the scandal surrounding the fall of Bailey!"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Layne hissed in disbelief and fury.

"Yes, Layne! The Blocks and the Harrington's framed him!" Claire screamed, jumping up herself. The stool crashed to the ground as Claire exploded. "They framed my father. He was an innocent man and they framed him. I saw it. I know it!"

"_Claire!_ Of course you would think that, he was your father!" Layne shouted back.

"NO!" Claire grabbed her friend and shook her. "Layne, I am telling you. Yes, there was a mole, but the mole was working _at BHC_, trading information between companies. The Blocks assigned my father a job to ferret them out. The evidence that convicted, that made him look so guilty, is from the work they made him do. They made up the mole, they set my father up! The Blocks and the Harringtons used and tricked and framed him! Merri-Lee Marvel leaked the story! Marsha Gregory planted the evidence! Len Rivera falsified information and ignored evidence in court! _My dad was framed_!"

"Oh my god," Layne breathed. "Oh my god, Claire."

Claire cried, letting go of her and turning away. "They ruined his life, Layne! He was innocent and they sentenced him _to life_ in prison. He _died in prison_, Layne! He died an innocent man."

"Claire," Layne sobbed along with her. She reached out for her friend. "Oh my god."

"All of Westchester did it. They all had something to gain. And they did. They rose in power and fame and sat on their growing piles of money in their big fancy houses while my father rotted and died in jail, while my mother _killed herself_, while I was sent from foster home to foster home."

Claire turned back around, her mascara streaked on her face, looking into her friend's face. She was searching for something, understanding, vengeance, comfort. It was the first time she had opened up, the first time she had talked about what had happened.

Layne stared back, her own mascara streaked.

"Do you believe me?" she whispered.

Layne did her own search, watching her old friend's face. Layne must have found what she was looking for, because she swallowed roughly and closed her eyes. Layne nodded slowly.

"Do you understand why I'm back?"

"Yes," Layne breathed.

"They ruined your family's life too, I know. I know you thought it was my dad all these years, but I _swear to you_ it wasn't him."

Silence rang in both their ears as she paused. The Abeley name had always old money, but Layne had always been different. She hated the status quo, searched for meaning outside of the Westchester circle, went to art school instead of Ivy League to find herself, and never cared what other's thought of her. Layne had been Claire's best friend in Westchester, the only one she could have been herself with. She was the only one that Claire could trust with this information, with her help.

"Will you help me, Layne?" Claire finally said.

"_Yes_," Layne breathed again, her mind made up. Layne had always been flighty, moving from trend to trend, favorite food to favorite food, but her heart, where she put her trust, where she put her faith, and where she put her loyalty, always stayed true.

And Claire, who only needed Layne on board, didn't realize how much she had missed and endeared her friend. Layne opened her arms and Claire allowed herself to be enveloped in them. Layne smelled the same and her hoodie was soft and comforting. Claire couldn't remember the last time she had been hugged.

"_Thank you_," Claire breathed back, tears falling in relief, in hope for the first time in years.

With Layne's help, her plan could be set in motion.

* * *

**A/N:** there ya go! we are finally caught up and i can start writing the plan and the revenge. as in the good stuff. hehehe. see you next time!


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N:** hey all! here's another chapter. it's a long one and filled with kristen and layne. i'm sad that i wrote myself into a corner and had to change claire's identity for the sake of the plot. but i swear it won't be so bad. this claire is so different from her book self that it's almost like she's a whole other person already, right? oh, but here. here's some information about why mara.

**Meaning of "Mara" - **_English name  
_In English, the name Mara means—Bitter. The biblical Naomi claimed the name Mara as an expression of grief after the deaths of her husband and sons; Variant of Mary; Abbreviation of Tamara. Other origins for the name Mara include - English, Israeli, Italian, Hebrew. The name Mara is most often used as a girl/female name.

there you go, i thought it fit.

i really want to thank **psychotic honeybadger of death**, **dosesofjai**, **polished swirls**, **tammywammy9**, **gravity5**, and** guest** for your reviews! thank you so much for reading and commenting.

as for any questions, i'll address them at the end of this chapter!

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"To exact revenge for yourself or your friends is not only a right, it's an absolute duty."  
― _Stieg Larsson_

* * *

**2003**

"Oh Claire honey, don't you worry about that," Kendra chided with a tinkling laugh, placing a sharp manicured hand on Claire's upper back. Claire let herself be guided out of the Block's spacious kitchen and down the hall back towards the sitting room. "That's Marsha's job."

Claire couldn't help chancing a glance back over her shoulder though. The sight of a frazzled Marsha in a stained apron standing alone made her bite her lip. How could Kendra really expect her to do _all that_ before the party?

Claire had always enjoyed the Block's dinner parties. It was one of the few times that Claire's family was all together. Granted, Massie was there, but Claire's dad was too and that meant the world to Claire.

But that was all before Claire realized how much work was required and how the Block's didn't exactly help out. Five course meals weren't exactly easy to make, were they? Claire wondered to herself. She wished Kendra would have let her help. Claire always liked to help out her mom in the kitchen and Marsha looked like she needed it. Her hair was frizzed from the steam of the soup and escaping her normally tight bun, her apron was stained with condiments and seasonings, and Claire thought she looked as tired as her dad did on late nights.

"Oh, Marsha, spare a minute to Febreeze the sitting room, will you? It's fading already. Are you sure you did it before the guests arrived?" Kendra called behind her as she exited with Claire without a backward glance.

"The help these days, am I right Claire?" Kendra laughed. Claire gave a small smile back in response.

Luckily the sitting room was just down the hall and Claire escaped from Kendra quickly and was about to seat herself in a chaise when her mom gestured her over. Her mother shot her a reprimanding look at her disappearance and Claire grimaced. Great, now she was in trouble.

"What did I say about wandering the Block's house?" Judi hissed out of the side of her mouth. Her face still held the serene expression it did when Claire arrived. The both of them had picked up quickly on how much appearances mattered in company, but Claire only shrugged in response before heading back to her chaise.

"Dinner's almost ready," Kendra announced to the room, clapping her hands for show. Claire sighed, wishing she could be back in her room in her comfy PJ'S. Apparently, Claire had been pretty loud with her annoyance because Massie shot her an icy look above her phone at the noise.

Jay's booming laughter rang out across the room from his conversation with William and Chase suddenly and Claire looked up. She wanted to head over to her father to find out what was so funny, but Claire knew enough Westchester etiquette to know that you didn't exactly interrupt the men's conversation. There was a women's corner in the settees where Claire had to mingle with the other ladies. Usually the conversation centered on gossip, but the Abeley family hadn't been invited this week, so there wasn't anyone for Claire to goof off with. Claire grimaced again and wiggled in her seat.

At least the Block's sofas were always comfortable.

Movement across the room from the corner of her eyes made her look up. She rolled her eyes when she realized it was just Derrick; apparently back from wherever he had been. He was tiptoeing his way towards the back of Massie's settee. When he saw her looking, he raised a hand to lips, a gesture of silence.

Claire rolled her eyes again, but said nothing as Derrick approached.

"Boo!" Derrick shouted, grabbing Massie by the shoulders.

Massie didn't even flinch. Without looking up from her phone, she reached up and pinched Derrick's hand, hard.

"Ouch!" Derrick cried out, louder than necessary, attracting the attention of all their parents.

"_Massie!_ What is the matter with you?" Kendra scolded in shock as she approached. Massie let go, but shot Derrick a sneer where her mother couldn't see. Derrick wiggled his nose and grinned wickedly back at her.

Derrick flopped into the empty seat beside Massie, shooting Claire an eyebrow raise in acknowledgement. Claire said nothing back. She knew enough about OCD's politics and Massie's rules to stay away from Derrick Harrington. Claire usually ignored both Massie and Derrick at these dinner parties. She pretended that they didn't exist and Massie did the same.

Kendra finished chastising her daughter and headed over to Judi. Bored out of her mind, Claire watched her hand her mother another glass of wine. She turned back to Massie and Derrick, who were seated right across from her. There was no escaping their view.

"_God_, you're so immature," Massie hissed at him, making sure her lightly curled hair hid her mouth from her mother. Derrick mimed being sad and crying, then struck his elbow out and knocked into her. Massie's phone slipped from her hand and clattered to the rug. It bounced and slip under the settee.

"Derrick!" Massie cried. There was fire in her eyes. "Look what you did!"

"Oops," he grinned, leaning back into the cushion. Claire tried to hide her shock. She couldn't believe that Derrick wasn't afraid of the wrath that was Massie Block. Now that Claire thought about it, this was the first time she had really seen Massie interact with anyone outside of the Pretty Committee and it was also the first time that Claire had actually seen Massie as anything other than impassive or cold.

Massie shot a discrete look at Claire that she caught and Massie's cheeks tinged pink. Claire's jaw dropped in her mind. Was Massie _embarrassed_? But Claire blinked and all trace of anything was gone. Massie had composed herself and her face was cruel.

"Claire," Massie clipped. Claire almost gestured to herself stupidly. This was the first time that Claire could remember Massie acknowledging her at her house. "Pick it up."

"What?" Claire asked, confused. She blinked a few times to make sure she had heard right.

"Pick up my phone," Massie spoke slowly as if Claire was incapable of comprehending, which she kind of felt like she was.

"What—_no_—" Claire blurted out before she could stop herself. She caught herself quickly. "I mean, can't you get it?" She shot of look desperation in Derrick's direction, but he was avoiding her eyes and smirking in the other direction.

Massie giggled, and that sound that would have been sweet anytime else, made Claire's insides clench. Massie kept her eyes on Claire and said, "Because your skirt's longer, silly."

Claire wanted to snap at her, ask her why not make Derrick get it in the first place, but Claire understood that this was punishment for witnessing Massie's humiliation. It had to be. Why else was Massie so adamant in embarrassing her in front of her, Derrick, and her parents? But Claire knew that making a rebuttal now would make her school life at OCD hell for at least a month.

"Of course," Claire smiled sweetly, then gulped. How could she pull this off without crawling on the Block's plush Persian rug or drawing attention from their parents? Claire stood slowly on shaky legs. She willed herself not to blush, to not give Massie the satisfaction.

She felt a burst of fury at the unfairness of it all.

Claire had done nothing to Massie. Did Massie really think the Ice Queen look was enviable or something? Claire and Layne had joked that they were sure that Massie was an evil robot. That was until today where she had actually witnessed emotion from her for the first time ever at Derrick's prodding. At least it made Massie seem human.

Claire watched their parents out of the corner of her eye. They were all occupied with each other. The only one that would witness her retrieving Massie's phone would be Derrick and Massie. Claire couldn't decide if that was better or worse.

Still drumming with anger at Massie, Claire flitted across an idea and rashly seized upon it.

Claire approached them and met Massie's cruelly dancing eyes head on, giving her her own nasty smile. Stepping in between Massie and Derrick's legs, Claire angled her body so that Derrick was behind her. She bent over, making sure to bend only at the waist. Claire forced herself to breathe as she reached under Massie and Derrick's settee. Her hand bumped Massie's phone and Claire snatched it up.

Claire straightened slowly and held out the phone. Claire had no way of knowing if Derrick had taken the bait and checked her out or even looked at her at all, but Claire knew Massie would understand the slight to her. Massie's number one boy rule was stay away from the elite Briarwood Boys; no one could so much as even look at Derrick without her approval. Claire had never understood why, she was sure from watching their interactions that Massie hated him.

'Oh god,' Claire squealed to herself. 'What have I done?'

The rush of anger that had boiled Claire's blood evaporated completely into icy cold fear as she took in Massie's reaction. Her face was blotched with red in anger, her jaw was clenched, and her eyes burned into Claire's.

'Oh god, oh god,' Claire felt her face drain of all color as she freaked out. She had never, ever seen Massie like this before. Probably because no one had ever dared to go against Massie like that. No one had ever been _stupid_ enough. What had she been thinking?

Massie snatched her phone out of Claire's hand, catching Claire with her manicured nails. Claire winced at the sting and turned. She mouthed 'bathroom' to Kendra and her mother when they looked at her questioningly. She didn't spare another look at Massie or Derrick as she fled the room, burning with embarrassment.

She was so dead.

No way could she go back to the sitting room and pretend nice with Massie until dinner. Wait, scratch that, no way could she sit through dinner with Massie all night. Also, no way could she _show her face_ in school again! Nope, nope, nope.

"I'm such an idiot!" Claire cried, slapping her forehead as she sped-walked down the hallway. "Why did I do that?"

Claire passed the kitchen and stumbled into the Block's second living room. She couldn't be in here; the room was a museum and anything she touched or moved or even breathed on, Kendra would probably scent like a hound and know that someone had been there. Her mother's reprimands about how rude it was to explore the house rang in her ears as Claire backed out of the room and back down the hallway.

Still, there was no way that Claire was going back to the sitting room. Claire grasped for the wooden door across the hall from the kitchen and flung it open. She didn't wait before flinging herself in after.

"EEEP!" Claire squealed in surprised shock as her legs caught on something on the ground. Claire didn't even have time to brace herself for the fall before she was crashing into what felt like fur coats. The hangers snagged as Claire plummeted into the wall, signaling the end of what appeared to be a closet. The hangers snapped as Claire struggled to right herself.

"Oh my god! _Ow_!" A voice cried out from beneath her.

Claire almost screamed. Claire shoved a poufy coat out of her face and almost fainted in shock at the sight of a girl sitting on the floor of the Block's closet.

"What the hell?" Claire cried as the girl scrambled to her feet and lunged for the open door of the closet. She slammed it shut and Claire's gasp at the sudden darkness rang out in the room. Claire blinked furiously. She couldn't see a thing.

"_Shhh_!" The voice hissed at her. Claire almost jumped out of her skin at the feel of a stranger grabbing her leg. "Be quiet! Are you trying to bring the house down? You're going to get me killed!"

"Who the hell are you? What—wha—" she couldn't even finish her sentence. This was honestly the most bizarre thing to happen to her in her life.

Claire allowed herself to be pulled down to the floor. Her eyes were quickly adjusting. Claire blinked a few more times and took in the small room. Pushing more coats and jackets off of her, she trailed her eyes across the floor. Books and papers and a flashlight littered the floor, jostled, from Claire's sudden entry. She took it all in and then turned to meet the strange girl's eyes.

"Um, why are you in the Blocks' closet?"

The girl reached out suddenly, and Claire who was already weirded out flinched, but she only reached to grasp onto Claire's hand.

"Please, you can't tell anyone," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you understand how weird this is for me," Claire explained to her slowly. "And _what _exactly can't I not tell anyone?"

"You know…" the girl hissed. "About me. Being in here."

"You know that there's a couch and chairs and tables and you know, real _lights_ outside this closet down the hall, right?"

"Of course I do," she snapped at Claire harshly. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"Um, yes?" Claire replied. Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"Sorry."

Claire was surprised to see that she looked and sounded contrite. There was silence which Claire spent debating whether or not to leave. She knew her parents were probably wondering where she was, but Claire didn't exactly want to sit next to Massie all night long, enduring whatever revenge Massie was definitely going to dish out. _Yeahhh_, Claire was going to stay away for a while.

Plus, she actually was curious as to why some random person was sitting on the floor of Massie's closet. This was gold.

"I'm just not—I mean, I don't—"

Claire said nothing, just waited.

"I don't, um, talk to people my age much."

"Does that have to do with why you're in a closet?" Claire whispered back.

"Yes." A phlegmy cackle rang out in the small room and Claire grinned at the sound.

They caught each other's eyes both burst out laughing.

"You do know how ridiculous this is, don't you?" Claire giggled, tilting and bumping her in the shoulder. She wiggled and pulled a fur hat out from under her butt.

"Ridiculous… Yep, that's my mom."

"Your mom?" Claire asked, confused.

"Marsha Gregory?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"The Blocks' mai—" Claire stopped herself. She didn't want to be rude. "You mean, Marsha is your mother?"

"Yep," the girl confirmed, popping the P. She busied herself by straightening the papers that had scattered during Claire's abrupt entrance. Now that Claire got a closer look, she realized that they were history notes. "I'm Kristen Gregory, by the way," she explained.

"I'm Claire." She reached out and helped. Claire wrestled a textbook out from under the fallen coats and smoothed out the wrinkled pages. She handed it over to Kristen who took it and placed it on her lap.

"I know," Kristen muttered.

"You do?" Claire asked, turning in her spot.

"I saw you at the schola—" Kristen cut herself off suddenly. "I've seen you around school."

"You go to OCD?" Claire asked in surprise. She wracked her brain. Now that she thought about it, Kristen did look familiar. She had a feeling she was missing something. Suddenly, it clicked. "Hey! I know you. I bumped into you at the scholarship ceremony." She had been there as a volunteer since Kendra Block had been hosting the event.

Kristen looked positively panicked. "Please don't tell anyone!" she pleaded.

Claire blinked at the intensity of Kristen's worry. Sadly, Claire understood her fear perfectly. She, of all people, knew exactly how OCD operated when it came to matters about money. OCD had always had rumors of the scholarship students. Even Claire, new as she was to OCD, had heard them. Ball and benefits and dinners were held in their honor, but no one actually knew the students who received them.

She knew that if word got out about Kristen, if a face was put to the rumors, Kristen would be known to everyone. She would most definitely be singled-out at school as being poor. And even if there were other scholarship students, none would come out and admit it after seeing how Kristen was treated at the center of attention.

Yep, she understood Kristen perfectly, but that didn't mean she didn't resent the hell out of all of it anyways.

"It's okay," Claire assured her. "I won't say anything."

Kristen almost collapsed in relief. She seemed to have been waiting any moment for Claire to drop a bomb on her. Claire hated that Kristen held so much fear over all of it, over something that she couldn't control, something that was completely out of her hands. Money.

She figured that Kristen was probably embarrassed. For a while, she debated leaving and giving Kristen her privacy, but Claire didn't. Claire watched Kristen avoid for eyes and finally whispered, "I just don't see why."

"What?" Kristen asked, her face wrinkled in indignation.

"I just mean that you're one of the few scholarship students at OCD. You have balls and dinners and stuff thrown in your honor. You could be the face that receives them, that accepts the awards. You could be on stage and in newspapers and all that stuff. Why would you want to hide?"

"Why would—why would I hide?" Kristen hissed in fury. "Are you crazy? You think I _want_ to hide? No, I _have_ to. Because these people are relentless! The slightest scent of middle-class and they descend like wolves on blood. You think I'd want everyone to know I was _poor_!?"

Claire said nothing to that. She didn't even blink at Kristen's fury. She did feel angry at how Kristen said the word poor though. As if it was the worst thing that you could be. As if being poor out trumped your strength of character or your generosity or, or your ability to see the good even in times of darkness. Claire bristled at that.

"_Are_ you poor?" Claire finally asked. She tried to keep the tone that littered Kristen's use of the word poor out of hers. She never wanted to be ashamed of whatever she was.

"What?" Kristen snapped, glancing over to look at her.

"Are you really poor?" Claire elaborated, her face a layer of calm. "Do your parents work? Do you still live in a house? Do your parents still have a car? Do you have a computer or an Ipod or leisure time?"

"I—I…" Kristen stuttered in shock. She trailed off to silence.

"Because there are people in the world, people in this country, who don't even have any of that stuff. They don't even go to school because they're forced to have to work." Claire said. She knew all of this, she had told herself this in _her_ time of hardship, before the Blocks had offered her dad a job. Other people had it worse, always.

But that didn't mean it invalidated Kristen's own feelings on the matter. And it didn't mean that hearing it and knowing it at _her_ time of hardship made _Claire_ feel any better at all. Claire blinked as she realized. She was being mean. She was putting down Kristen _just like the girls at OCD_ would have put Kristen down for not being rich.

She scrambled to make it better, because she understood; she really did because Claire _was_ Kristen, before the Blocks.

"I know you mean poor by Westchester standards," Claire finally said. Her tone was littered with her unspoken apology. "I—I get it, Kristen. I do."

"How?" Kristen barked. She turned in her seat and looked Claire dead on in the face. "How could you get it?"

Now it was Claire's turn to stutter. "Wh—"

"You live in the Block's house. You live with _Massie Block_. Your dad works with Massie's dad. Your mom is best friends with Kendra Block. You're friends with the PC. You're at an infamous Block dinner party right now! What makes you think that you get it at all?"

Claire's eyes widened. Was that what people thought? Was that what others saw? She was so surprised, she was speechless.

"No—that's not true at all," Claire finally said. "Well, I mean, yes they are, but—no. Also, no."

Kristen's face cracked and she laughed her signature cackle at her expression and Claire had to laugh along as well with the absurdity.

When it faded and silence descended, Claire reached out and touched Kristen. "I just, I don't think that you should be ashamed."

Kristen ignored that. Instead saying, "I just don't want to make life harder on myself, you know? Scholarships are so much pressure. I'm on the soccer team; I'm in all these clubs. I _have_ to get straight A's. You have no idea how hard I have to work. If it gets out that I'm poor, I could lose it all. My mom—it's just important that I do well."

"Why?" Claire asked, even though she kind of knew.

"Twice as hard, half as far," Kristen shook her head, her mouth twisted in bitterness at the motto. "I have to work twice as hard to even get half as far as anyone else in Westchester. And it's all because of my status. That's what my mom tells me."

Claire's own bitterness leaked out at the words, because they were true. Money bought a lot of things and one of them was ease of life.

"Your mom's right," Claire whispered. She was ashamed to admit it. She wished that it wasn't true.

"I know," Kristen shook her head tiredly. "That's what really bothers me. My mom… she's crazy, she's strict, she's obsessive, but she knows things. I hate it, because it means that she's in the right to force me to work hard… to be here in a freaking closet."

"Why are you in the closet?" Claire asked in all seriousness.

Kristen's lips pursed in resentment. "My mom can't afford a tutor and she wants to make sure I'm studying and not sneaking out for fun or something. So, she brings me to work with her."

Claire gaped. "And just, just makes you hide in closets?! Does Mrs. Block know?"

"No!" Kristen looked distressed. "And you can't tell anyone. My mom could be in serious trouble. She can't be fired, she needs this job!"

Claire was sure that Kendra wouldn't mind, but then she really thought about it, about her treatment to the staff. She already chastised Marsha for the littlest things. She probably _would_ fire Marsha over something like this. Claire bit her lip.

"Okay," Claire acquiesced in a whisper. "Okay, I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Kristen lunged at Claire with a fierce hug. Claire patted her back.

"So, are you, like, okay with hanging out in closets all the time? What if Kendra comes in?"

"Kendra Block? …Putting her own coats back?" Kristen mocked. Claire laughed at the absurdity of the picture. "Nah, my mom does it. It's not so bad. I just study and sometimes I help out too, like in the kitchen and stuff. She does a lot of work; she actually needs the help… "

"I know," Claire nodded, sympathetically.

"We didn't use to be like this," Kristen told her in a hushed and rushed voice. It seemed to be pulled out of her involuntarily. Claire knew she felt the pull of telling all her secrets in the dark. Kristen must not have a lot of time for friends, if she was stuck studying or practicing or at the Block's house most of the time. Claire wondered if it was a relief for her to talk to someone. "My dad was a famous art manager, before he lost his job… Now, he can't find work and my mom was forced to work double time in this job. It's embarrassing. I can't believe she's Massie Block's maid.

"The scholarship at OCD really saved our asses. It was easy, I guess. I was already a straight a student, but now… I have to study 10 times as much as I used to."

"See, that's the thing," Claire burst out. She couldn't help it. "You study and you work hard. You got into OCD on merit. You're different from most of the other students! They had to buy their way in, but not you. Your smarts put you in leagues with the best of Westchester!"

Kristen slapped a hand over Claire's mouth. "You don't understand!"

Claire glared at her and removed Kristen's hand. Kristen withdrew and fumbled with the papers on her lap. "It's not like that… The people of Westchester don't see it like that." Kristen looked up and glared. "_You_ would know."

Claire opened her mouth in indignation. She wanted to say that she wasn't like that. She didn't care if someone didn't have money …but she couldn't. Claire wasn't so sure herself. And even if she didn't, why would Kristen believe her? Claire wasn't in her shoes or in her place. Claire wouldn't be the one putting her social life on the line.

"I gotta go," Claire sighed, trying to stand. She had to crouch because fur coats still dangled, hindering her movement. "They're probably wondering where I am."

"Wait!" Kristen cried frantically, grabbing on to Claire's ankle. Claire almost tripped and hit her face on the door before she braced herself on a wall. "Wait, you won't tell anyone or, or saying anything, right?!"

"I promise!" Claire whispered, wrenching her leg out of Kristen's grip and attempting to find a way to stand. She used the wall for balance. "I won't say a thing."

"Okay," Kristen whispered back. "Okay, thank you."

Claire nodded and smiled. "See you at school?"

"No!" Kristen cried. "No, wait! You can't talk to me at school."

"What?" Claire asked, confused.

"You can't talk to me at school!" Kristen said, shaking her head furiously. "You can't. We can't be friends." She laughed, it sounded deranged in her panic. "We wouldn't be able to explain how… how we met or how we knew each other. I mean—I can't risk anyone finding out."

Claire stared down at Kristen in disbelief. Did appearances really matter that much to her? More than having a friend who knew her secret? Claire tried to crush down her hurt.

"I mean, we're not in the same clubs or social circles. We can't just suddenly start hanging out! People would definitely be suspicious. No, I really can't," Kristen looked up at Claire imploringly. "You understand, right Claire?"

Claire's eyes narrowed. "Yeah… Yeah, I think I understand perfectly."

Kristen visibly relaxed with relief. "Thank you for understanding, Claire."

Claire nodded, but said nothing. She turned and opened the door. The bright lights of the hallway almost blinded Claire.

"Bye, Claire," Kristen said, with a small smile.

Claire didn't return it. She waved and shut the closet door for Kristen. Claire dazedly walked down the hallway, her mind whirling into motion now that Claire was out in what seemed like the real world.

Claire had thought that she had made a new friend. Kristen had shared all her secrets, all her fears, and all her thoughts. Did Kristen really care so much about what people thought that she couldn't even have a hint of her secret life getting out? Why was Kristen accepting the hard work and stress and clubs and _closets_ over just telling her mother how she felt? Why was it so bad for Kristen to be revealed as a scholarship student anyways? Claire certainly saw the benefits.

There had to be more to the story. Claire wondered what it was; wondering if it was personal or if there was something bigger. Claire sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Well, if Kristen wanted to keep everything a dirty little secret, Claire wasn't going to stop her. Claire didn't want someone like that as a friend anyways, she told herself. Great, Claire thought as she stumbled back into the sitting room. She definitely had to show her face at dinner now.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**2004**

Claire peeked her head around the corner of the hall. Her teeth found its way to her lips and bit down. She shouldn't be doing this, but she had to!

Claire didn't kid herself by thinking that she could have been smarter or cleverer or anything over the mole, but Claire did wonder what it was that had her dad so frazzled. She worried about him and after that overhearing that conversation between her parents last night, Claire was curious.

Curiosity killed the cat, her mom always said. But Claire wasn't a cat, she told herself. Yeah, and that means you don't have nine lives, her mom's voice snapped back inside her head. Claire shook it to clear it.

No, she was doing it. Claire tiptoed down the hall and when she was near enough, sprinted and flung herself into her dad's 'study'. It was actually a spare bedroom that they designated as her father's work space. Claire panted as she slowly closed the door. She listened to the click and turned around, leaning against the wooden door.

"Okay," Claire giggled with an adrenaline high. "Let's see…"

She headed over to her father's desk and sat in his chair. Claire rolled the high chair closer to get a better view.

Papers littered the desk, filled with numbers and technological letters that Claire had no understanding of. Claire figured this was just financing stuff, she ignored it, grabbing a random folder. Claire flipped it open and realized it was a file on a person. She glanced at the picture in confusion and skimmed the notes. It was comments and remarks on their family lives and social lives. Claire set it down and grabbed another.

This one was on a man she recognized. He had been at the Block's house before! For dinner, Claire's brain filled in as she turned the page. Claire gasped as realized that these must be files on the perspective moles! Claire grabbed another and skimmed some more. Then, lowered it the desk and placed the files back where she found them.

Claire turned the spinn-y chair and faced her dad's computer. Claire backed up and pulled out his keyboard. A wiggle of the mouse and her dad's computer screen lit up. Claire narrowed her eyes as she typed in the password.

It was always her name.

She was in. Claire bit her lip as she tried to decide what to click. Hm…

Claire went to his documents and opened up his files on there. She clicked on one labeled Bailey Corp. It opened to more files, each with names. Must be the board members at Bailey. Claire went back and clicked on a file labeled BHC. It was all his work stuff. Claire shook her head. She didn't even know what she was looking for or even what she was looking at.

Suddenly, footsteps and voices sounded outside in the hall. Claire held in her gasp as fear rose goosebumps all over her body. Two quick clicks and click of the monitor screen and Claire flung herself out of her dad's chair and into a closet on the side. Claire couldn't close the closet door in time before the study doorknob wiggled and someone entered.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion as to who it could be. Her dad had left work only moments ago, even though it was his day off, because of an 'emergency' according to Mr. Block. It also couldn't be her mom, because Kendra had invited her over to the main house for coffee. The only reason that she wasn't at home today was because Claire told her mother that she hadn't been feeling well.

Now that she thought about it, Claire was glad that she _hadn't_ closed the closet door in time. The door was open just wide enough that Claire got a good look at who was in her dad's office.

Claire moved her head and a blinked.

What was Marsha doing in here?

Claire held her breath when she realized that Marsha was talking. "Okay, I'm here… Uh huh."

She watched in confusion as Marsha sat down at her father's desk. Marsha wiggled the mouse almost like Claire had done moments ago. When nothing happened, Marsha clicked the monitor on. She wiggled in her seat as she fished for something. Claire narrowed her eyes, trying to focus through the crack of the door.

It was a flashdrive.

"Okay, now what?" Marsha said, adjusting the phone at her ear as she inserted the drive into the computer. "Alright, it's in. …Okay."

Claire watched with bated breath for a while. Should she burst out and tell Marsha that she was here? No, she would definitely get into trouble for snooping in her dad's office. And then she'd have to explain to her mother why she was even in here. And that would mean admitting that she had been eavesdropping on her parents and then she would be in more trouble. She could just imagine her dad's face.

Marsha was probably just here on her dad's or Mr. Block's or Mr. Harrington's orders. There _had_ been an emergency at work, Claire reminded herself.

"Of course I'm sure about this, Mark!" Marsha suddenly snapped. Claire almost jumped out of her skin in surprise at the sudden noise. "This is it, Mark! You're not backing out now."

Marsha's face was twisted in anger and fury. Claire watched, oddly entranced. There was a ding sound from the computer. Marsha wretched the flash drive out and closed her dad's computer. Marsha stood, still yelling at this Mark.

Claire breathed a sigh of relief as she left. Claire waited and waited until she was sure Marsha was gone. Then she burst out laughing in relief. Claire had always laughed at the most inappropriate of times.

Claire tiptoed back out of the office and sprinted back to her room, glad that she hadn't been caught.

She had no idea until much later what she had just witnessed.

* * *

**2015**

The glow in the dark stars, solar system, and lava lamps that were Layne's bedroom signature was gone, instead her walls replaced with rough sketches done in kohl art. A giant canvas of a half finished splatter art design sat in a corner next to a desk of paints and crafts.

Claire flopped down Layne's bright neon duvet, as Layne picked up the sketchpads littered on her bed room floor.

"You're really good," Claire said, gesturing to one of the drawings above her bed. It was a self portrait of her and Chris. They looked happy.

"Thanks," Layne muttered, setting the books down on the desk and turning to look at Claire.

"Layne, come," Claire called her friend over, patting a space on the bed next to her.

Layne sat and sighed. "What's the plan?"

"I can't tell you," Claire answered immediately.

"Claire!" Layne cried, scooting back so that her back was against the wall. "If what you told me is true, if everything you told me is real—you have to tell me. I want to help you."

"And you can," Claire told her. She placed her hand on Layne's leg. "You will."

"How can I if you won't tell me anything?" Layne asked, brushing her off.

"It's safer this way," Claire explained, scooting back as well. She leaned against the headboard of Layne's bed and closed her eyes. She paused, hesitating, but she knew there was one way to get Layne to trust her. Claire had to give part of herself to Layne for Layne to give part of herself back. "You don't know how hard it was for me to tell you everything. I've—I've never spoken about it to anyone before."

She opened her eyes and saw her friend staring back. "It's dangerous. What I'm doing, you saw what they did to my dad, what they have the power to do. You're the only one I've been able to talk to in years."

It was Layne who reached out this time. "Claire, why didn't you call—or, or visit or _something_? You could have came to me. I thought that we were friends."

"We were, we are. Layne, you were my best friend," Claire felt her nose prickle in a familiar way, signaling that she was about to cry again. Her eyes burned with acidic tears, but Claire blinked and they were gone. "But I couldn't. It was too raw, too painful. I didn't know if I could trust you."

"…It's okay. I think I get it," Layne whispered.

They sat in silence for a while, before Claire wiped her nose with a sniffle.

"No one can know who I am."

"What do you mean?" Layne asked, her brow wrinkling in confusion.

"I mean, they can't know who I am," Claire explained. When Layne continued to look at her in confusion, Claire elaborated. "If the Blocks or the Harringtons knew that Claire Lyons was back in town, there's nothing they wouldn't do to shut me up. For this to work, for me to avenge my parents, no one can know I'm Claire Lyons."

"You mean… like a fake identity? Claire, what are you even planning to do?" Layne asked, shaking her head and brushing the hair that had escaped from her bed back roughly.

Claire looked at her friend, staring into the familiar green eyes. Claire came to the conclusion that full disclosure would be the only way that would work with Layne. If Claire left out details and Layne somehow found out later, her whole plan could be put in jeopardy.

"I'm planning to get my revenge. On everyone who was involved in framing my dad. I'm going to destroy their lives like they destroyed mine," Claire stated boldly, while Layne stared back, unsurprised. She had already figured that part out.

"How?" Layne asked quietly, leaning forward, as if the Blocks and the Harringtons were all standing outside her bedroom door eavesdropping on them.

Claire lowered her voice too. "Through the PC. They're my way in."

Layne sucked in a breath and slumped back into the wall. "Okay."

"You know better than anyone Westchester politics. If I have any chance to getting to them, it's through the same way they play. _Dirty_, with secrets and scandals and betrayal."

"Yeah, you're right, I do. Claire, I know that you've thought this through, you must have, but do you realize what it means if you actually execute this?"

"Yes," Claire hissed. "I know exactly what this means."

"You'd have to be in close quarters with them. You'd be interacting with them every day."

Claire's lips twisted up in a mockery of a smile. "I've always wanted to be an actress, once upon a time."

Layne barked a laugh. Her eyes crinkled in such a familiar way that Claire had to look away. After a moment, Layne shook her head to clear it. The conversation was serious.

"Okay. Alright, how is this going to work? What do you need?"

"You're going to introduce me to Westchester society this summer season as your long-lost cousin," Claire glanced up at Layne to gauge her reaction, and to show her that she was completely serious. "Mara Abeley is going to be Westchester's new it girl."

"Claire," Layne fake-squealed. "Mara _Abeley_? I'm _flattered_!"

Claire allowed herself a smile at her friend's play exuberance. "Layne, deny all you want, but you know Abeley basically means blue-blood in Westchester. You know you could have been Alpha if you really wanted."

"Oh please," Layne scoffed, but a hidden smile erupted to show that she knew it was true too. Layne's family had had the money, the looks, the roots in Westchester. Her older brother was a card that Layne could have played as clout, an _in_ with the Briarwood high school boys would have granted her a following and access to the top.

But Layne had never been like that; she had always looked down on those who looked up to people like that. She had been the typical wild card, speaking out, dressing out, staging protests and inspiring revolts. Her charisma geared towards outsiders, Layne hated the elite.

"But no, Claire, seriously," Layne shook her head, sadly. "Not so much since the crash."

"I know," Claire whispered. "And I know you don't care about that kind of stuff, but I know you care about your parents… and you know _they_ care about that kind of stuff. I can help you too."

"What are you talking about?" Layne laughed it off, but Claire shook her head roughly and continued.

"No," she stated. "Layne, I can help you. I have the money, I have money now. I can act and dress and play with the best of them. Think about what this could mean for your family. …Let me help you too."

Claire paused and waited.

"Okay," Layne whispered, and then laughed. "You're completely right. This would mean a lot to my mom. Kendra kicked her out of her Bible Club years ago and she's still sore over it."

"When I'm done, your mother will be the one _running_ the Bible Club, Layney."

"Don't call me that. You know I hate that!" Layne cried, whacking Claire in the face with a neon yellow throw pillow. Claire laughed and dodged, almost rolling off the bed.

"Alright, alright!" Claire laughed. She was breathless with mirth for the first time in years. She sobered up quickly, straightening her hair and tugging down her dress where it rode up her thighs.

Layne picked up on Claire's reluctance quickly and sobered up as well.

"So, after I introduce you to everyone as my cousin, then what?" Layne hopped up and down on her bed excitedly.

"Then I start my takedown. The side players that the Blocks and Harringtons used for help go first. I want them to be last. I want them to almost figure it out. I want them to taste the fear in their mouths as one by one their allies are taken down."

"My god. I don't think I can even imagine their faces. I doubt they've ever been scared of anything in their lives," Layne chuckled, shaking her head.

Claire grinned back, but said nothing.

Layne huffed in annoyance. "_Well_? That's it? Aren't you going to tell me anything else?" When Claire still said nothing, Layne spoke up again. "Claire, you haven't been to Westchester in years. If you tell me your target at least, maybe I can share what I know! I'm pretty sure I'm more caught up on Westchester gossip than you."

Claire thought about the years she spent following and reading and studying the going-ons of Westchester. Claire thought about her scrapbook and files of information on everyone. But then Claire realized that maybe Layne had a point, she hadn't actually been to Westchester in years. There had to have been stuff that wasn't in the paper or Westchester Magazine or on social networking sites.

"Maybe," she allowed.

"Yes!" Layne cheered. She did a mini jig in her spot.

Claire rolled her eyes, but inside she was amused. She waited until Layne was done then said, "Marsha Gregory."

Layne looked pensive as she rubbed her fingers under her chin like a wise old man. She narrowed her eyes and hmm'ed loudly.

"Layne," Claire chided. "Be serious. This is your chance to prove to me that you want to help."

"Okay," Layne said, dropping her hand and definitely looking more serious. "Marsha Gregory. Hm… so after you… left Westchester, Mark Gregory, her husband, got a job at BHC as a financial guy or something."

Claire nodded absentmindedly to confirm Layne's knowledge, fighting the urge to bristle again like when she found out for the first time at the thought of Mark Gregory being the one that replaced her father as financial officer. She knew _exactly_ how he sealed that deal.

"After that, all hail the rise of Kristen and Marsha Gregory!" Layne mimed cheering. Claire adored that her friend was still as quirky as she had always been, but Claire couldn't deal with that now. Not while the people who hurt her parents were still walking about, reaping the benefits. "Mrs. Gregory is the reason my mom was kicked out of Bible Club, by the way."

Claire blinked at that revelation. "You mean, she took your mom's spot?" Layne nodded in confirmation, wrinkling her nose. "Did she have that much influence over Kendra Block?" Claire asked, surprised. Especially since Marsha had been Kendra's maid.

Layne shook her head. "Oh Claire. You don't know Marsha Gregory. She had been waiting for the day to triumph over everyone that ever looked down on her. Let me tell you, she is a _power hound_."

"Remember what Massie always said?" Claire asked, tilting her head at Layne.

Layne wrinkled her nose. "I'd rather not."

"Layne! To play their game, to do this, we _have_ to! We have to play like them, talk like them, work like them, think like them. I thought you understood this."

"Well, yeah. But you're the one that's going to be doing all the acting! Not me, right?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "You still need to get into their _mindset_."

Layne sighed, but nodded in acceptance. "What did Massie say… Hm…"

"There's nothing less cosmopolitan than the nouveau riche." They recited together perfectly with complimentary eye rolls.

"I love how Massie actuallythinks that new money is any more snobbier than old money," Layne shook her head and Claire smiled.

"Well, in Marsha Gregory's case?" Claire reminded her, bringing her back to the subject matter.

"Well, in _Mrs. Gregory's_ case, new money is definitely snobbier than old money. I swear, she's worse than Kendra because at least Mrs. Block pretends to hide her snootiness. Marsha is in your face, no holds. Ever since Kristen's engagement, she thinks she's queen of the universe and everyone else are plebeians unfit to even wipe dirt off her shoes."

Claire held back her smile. She was impressed with Layne's descriptions and knowledge of details. "Perfect. And what do you know about Kristen Gregory's engagement?"

"Kristen hit the jackpot. Engaged to Kemp Hurley, heir to multi-million company that produces high end sporting goods. Very impressive catch, but not too rare these days, new money and old money tend to mingle much more nowadays. Heard the Hurley family wasn't too thrilled when it was first announced though," Layne continued.

Claire watched as Layne paused and then turned to look at her, her eyes wide. It had clicked for Layne what Claire's plan was involving the Gregory's.

"How?" Layne breathed and Claire gave her a slow smile. Claire only shook her head; she gracefully slipped of Layne's bed and grabbed her purse off of the floor.

"You'll see," Claire sang to her as she straightened her dress. She turned back and looked at her friend. "I gotta go."

"_Claire_!" Layne whined from her spot on the bed, huffing in annoyance. "You have to tell me! I wanna know!"

"You know soon enough, Layne-y," she giggled as she sashayed out of Layne's bedroom with a jaunty wave. "See you tomorrow, bright and early!"

Claire was more than ready to start.

* * *

**A/N:** regarding massie and derrick, they going to be in a rough patch coming right up, i think. i showed you a bit when they're young so you get a feel of how they are. as you know they're engaged, but claire is here to hurt them and their families. they're not exactly innocent, so i can't promise that they'll have a happy ending. i'm sorry to disappoint anyone. i know, i ship them too.

regarding my story. this is only based very loosely on revenge. as you can see i only adopted the framing part so far. this is set with claire as the protagonist in westchester with the clique, so _very little_ is going to be the same. the big stuff like charlotte or jack or nolan, nope! not in this, because it's not clique. i tried to stay **as true as possible to clique books **even if this is AU. hehehehe. other than getting revenge on them, the characters are all their own people. i hope you'll still read and enjoy either way. i'm sorry if it's not what you're expecting.

see you next week, if you're still with me! kisses!


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:** hey guys! here's another chap. yeah, i'm having a lot of fun writing this. (: finally some revenge! i also addressed some concerns that reviewers had about the PC being innocent in the chapter. claire was innocent as well, don't forget. but that's the point of this story. is revenge really the right thing to do? we'll seeeee. enjoy the chapter!

thank you, thank you **psychotic honeybadger of death**, **guest**,** tammywammy9**, **doesofjai**, **luv2live live2luv**, **bullchizz155**, **kai2**, and **reader277** for your reviews. knowing that people are reading and enjoying encourages me to write more faster! and thank you to everyone who followed and favorited my story.

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"When one woman strikes at the heart of another, she seldom misses,  
and the wound is invariably fatal."  
― _Dangerous Liaisons__, Pierre Choderlos de Laclos_

* * *

**2015**

Claire's hair, so different from her childhood dirty blonde, was now a soft light color that almost gleamed. It was almost always wavy and Claire knew with her new way of dress and with her new way of holding herself, she was utterly unrecognizable. She hated it, but she hated the people who had forced her to do this more.

Claire scanned her desert menu of the Fenway Golf Club, her lips pursed in contemplation. Claire had been living this life long enough to know that their selection mirrored every other club. There were no specialties advertised and Claire had never heard of the chef.

Well, now Claire knew they picked this place for a reason. Fenway was further from home and obviously not as great of quality as Sunningdale or Metropolis. No one from town would ever come here.

Claire had asked to be seated nearest to the door on the side, so that she would be able to see anyone entering or leaving. The terrace dining area was bustling with activity, but a waitress honed in on her anyways. Claire knew she recognized a tipper when she saw one. She had waitressed herself a long time ago, back in foster care.

"How does everything taste?"

"Delicious," Claire smiled sweetly, setting down her fork. "If I could have a couple more minutes?"

"Of course," Justine slipped away, just in time for Claire to look up and catch sight of Kristen Gregory entering the glass doors of the main entrance.

Time and money had done Kristen well. She held herself with an athletic grace and confidence. Her pale blonde hair was smoothed in a fresh blowout, but she was dressed down in a printed Joie silk top and soft mariner harem pants with bright Tory Burch espadrilles. Prada sunglasses hid her face and if Claire hadn't already scoped out Kristen or seen any recent pictures, she wouldn't have recognized her.

Someone had definitely changed. Kristen had completely embraced the upper-class lifestyle.

Claire watched as Kristen approached the front desk. She ignored all other receptionists, taping her foot and waited impatiently for a certain girl with brown hair. When the brown hair girl was finally done with another member, Kristen stepped up. The brown haired girl took one look at her and wrestled out a key from under the desk. Kristen took it and turned with a wave, blowing her a kiss. She headed up the stairs to one of the suites.

Claire turned and gestured to her waitress.

"Justine, I'm all done. Thank you." Justine smiled with pleasure and held out her check, but Claire continued. "It was positively amazing. I absolutely must pay my compliments to the chef."

.

.

.

The chef's booming laughter echoed in the busy kitchen. Her laughter outperformed the roar of the fire as the grill lit up under her command. Her cheeks were rosy from mirth and the heat.

"I haven't had a laugh that great since my old nan croaked five years ago."

Claire smiled indulgently. "I'm glad I could lift you up from your dreadful spirits."

The chef grinned back, wiping her eyes and absentmindedly seasoning her chicken. Claire captured her attention by bringing up her reason for visiting.

"Your butternut soup was had the most exquisite favor. I enjoyed it so much; I simply had to come in and thank you."

"Oh, my dear!" The chef bellowed loudly again. "You are too kind. What really brings out the taste is nothing really, just a little dash of curry, my secret twist."

Claire waved away her dismissal, continuing to lament on the taste with exaggerated glee, lifting the chef's mood with liveliness. She was so distracted; she didn't even notice the chicken she was cooking burning.

Yelping with surprise, the chef shouted at her workers for a fix. Claire apologized deeply, gesturing to make her leave. The chef waved her off, much too distracted with her sauced chicken to notice Claire making her way to the serving cart for room service delivery deserted by its workers.

A quick look at the card confirmed the room number. A quick glance around her assured her that everyone was busy, running around the kitchen or in the back getting more ingredients. A quick tilt and the vial in her hand was emptied into the soup. A quick stir and Claire was on the move.

Claire exited the kitchen, tossing her hair and hoping the smell of burnt chicken hadn't managed to cling anywhere on her. Grinning with triumph, Claire headed to the bar, ordering herself a sunrise. Now all she had to do was wait.

.

.

.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"What's going on?"

"Is that ambulance turning in here?"

Claire tipped the bartender generously. She stood and allowed herself to be swept along outside by an excitedly murmuring mob. Claire made sure to be near the side of the ambulance.

As with any scandal, the workers of the country club was attempting to contain it, making the mob either leave or go back inside. Claire spotted the brown haired receptionist chewing her fingernails, her eyes frantic, as she ordered club members back inside. Other EMT's on the scene were hollering for everyone to move out of the way, to make way for the gurney.

The crowd thinned and Claire was awarded full view of the approaching gurney.

Derrick Harrington had always been movie-star attractive. His shaggy hair days were gone, his eyes were currently shut, his forehead was scrunched in pain, and he was dressed in a Fenway Golf Club bathrobe, but Claire still recognized him in a heartbeat.

The EMTs were clearing the way, pushing him straight toward the ambulance. Kristen was running down the grey bricked pathway from the club alongside the gurney.

"What's wrong with him?" Kristen was demanding.

The EMTs ignored her, shouting orders to one another. One grabbed a bag and attached to oxygen mask to Derrick's face. He was panting and drenched in sweat.

Claire stood to the side and took it all in.

"I'm sorry, ma'm, but you're going to have to _back up_." The paramedic said to Kristen in response as they hoisted Derrick into the ambulance.

Claire stepped up and approached Kristen.

"Oh my god," Claire said, touching Kristen gently on her arm. "I'm so sorry. Is that your husband?"

Kristen jumped, turning to face Claire in frantic bewilderment. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be in shock.

"I could give you a ride to the hospital, if you'd like?" Claire offered gently.

"I—I—" Kristen stuttered, her hand on her heart. Her printed shirt was on inside out, as if she had put it on in a rush. She glanced at Derrick in the ambulance who was in the process of being hooked up to the monitors, then turned back to Claire, her eyes wide with fear and her expression one of desperation.

Claire watched her with concerned eyes.

Kristen turned and fled.

Claire let her go. The ambulance doors slammed shut and the crowd thinned.

Claire pulled out her phone and unlocked it. She dialed.

"Hello?"

She didn't waste any time with pleasantries. Claire said clearly and quickly. "Derrick Harrington, heir to company BHC. White Plains Hospital."

"What—Derrick Harrington—hospital?" The voice on the other end blurted in frantic surprise. Claire could hear a chair being scraped back and sounds of pens clattering to the ground.

"I'd hurry if you want to be the first," Claire said in response.

She ended the call and checked her Marc Jacobs watch. She grinned. Perfect, and just in time to meet Layne at her house.

.

.

.

The state of Layne's kitchen was similar to the state of Fenway's, disorderly and messy and chaotic. Powder littered almost every surface, the oven top was decorated in various meats, and different garnish brightened up the room. Claire loved it.

"Pass me the butter?" Layne asked from across the granite counter. Her cheeks were streaked with flour from where she had scratched an itch and her hair was in disarray from how she was constantly flinging it back away from the bowl she was mixing.

Turning, she opened the chrome fridge and grabbed it. Claire turned and tossed it over the counter. Layne caught it from the air with a release of a wild puff of flour from her hand. She squealed in surprise and Claire laughed. The bowl of dough almost fell off the counter from Layne's sudden movement, but she caught it at the last moment.

"I almost lost our canapés! How are you going to explain that one to our guests?" Layne joked.

"I would say that that's another thing we should order from the catering," Claire replied cheekily.

"Come on, Claire," Layne rolled her eyes. She was scraping the dough mixture onto the cleared spot of the counter. "You know you love this."

Claire's smiled strained as she struggled with her thoughts. Layne was right. Claire had loved to help out her mom or Marsha in the kitchen when she was younger, but Claire wasn't that little girl anymore. It was _their_ entire fault. The Blocks and the Harringtons and everyone who helped them.

Layne didn't know her like that anymore. Claire had been taken away and left alone and now that she was back, she couldn't change that. Layne needed to be kept at a distance for her own safety. Their time for friendship was over. Claire couldn't afford friendship. She didn't need it. What she needed was for them _to pay_.

"Let's get back to business," Claire finally said. The mirth was gone from her eyes and she knew Layne noticed with the way she straightened up. "We can finish up the canapés, but I think we should leave the rest to the caterers."

Layne frowned, but said nothing. She continued to knead the dough on the counter. Claire didn't mind her friend's sudden silence. She finished sprinkling in baking powder and adding butter into her mixing bowl. She finished and handed it to Layne, who took it with a grim smile.

Claire turned quickly and grabbed a rag to start cleaning up, pushing the sleeves of her dusty Vince summer cardigan up her arms. Claire rinsed the rag and then cleared the stove top. She turned back to Layne who had the dough all finished and was preparing to place it in the oven for baking. Claire waved her phone at her, gesturing that she was going to call the caterers.

Claire exited the kitchen and into the Abeley living room. It featured all glass widows that allowed a clear and beautiful view of the backyard and adjourning lake. The yard was filled with workers carrying in tables and chairs and laying white table cloths over them. Others were planting tiki torches into a perimeter. A gardener had been hired and currently in the process of taming the tulips, being instructed by Mrs. Abeley, who was standing watch with a critical eye. The party planner they had hired was standing on the top step of the patio, yelling orders to her employees and speaking into her phone at the same time.

Claire turned away and headed upstairs to Layne's room. Claire unlocked her phone and called the caterers, telling them she would like them to be here earlier and that they had use of the state of the art kitchen at the Abeley house. Then she dialed the security she had hired to confirm their appointment. Claire finished up and sighed, plopping down in Layne's plush desk chair.

She had barely just relaxed when Layne's bedroom door creaked open. Claire straightened up neatly when she realized it was Mrs. Abeley.

"Oh no, dear, please," Mrs. Abeley chided, gesturing for Claire to remain seated. She crossed the room and sat on Layne's bed, smoothing out her grey Hulmet Lung day dress.

"It's been a real pleasure having you, Mara," Mrs. Abeley said, looking up at Claire. Claire smiled sweetly and opened her mouth to speak. "No, please, let me just say that our family have been through a few rough years… I'd forgotten how much joy I found in throwing a season party and I can't tell you how lovely it is to see the house so lively."

"Mrs. Abeley, that had nothing to do with me."

"No, dear. It really does. You being here is the reason we're throwing you a starting season and welcome party. Chris is on his way home this weekend and I haven't seen Layne in a kitchen or so happy in years. She seems to really have found a friend in you."

Claire dug her nails into her hand and said nothing.

"I'm just very glad that you've decided to visit this summer, Mara. It's always nice to have family around and you're already been a wonderful addition into our home."

"And thank you for having me, Mrs. Abeley. You've been a lovely hostess," Claire said, standing up. She reached out and gave Mrs. Abeley a soft hug.

Mrs. Abeley air kissed her cheeks. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I know you still have some more planning to do and I need to speak to the gardener and make sure he doesn't forget about the front lawn."

Claire watched her go, feeling regretful that she had to lie to Mrs. Abeley who had always been nice to her. Mrs. Abeley had been nothing, but trusting. Mrs. Abeley's family was extensive and one mention of Mara's mother or Layne's Aunt Josephine abroad in Europe and a 'falling out' and Mrs. Abeley had invited her to stay with them for the whole summer.

It was a small lie and a small price to pay to achieve her goal.

.

.

.

Layne had finally finished and met Claire up in her bedroom. Claire was organizing the files that she had brought over on her bed.

"What's all this?" Layne asked as she approached.

"You wanted to know my plan, right?" Claire asked, tilting her head in contemplation. She fingered a file and then placed it in the left file.

"Will you really tell me?" Layne asked, standing next to her and looking down as well.

"Of course," Claire said, turning to look her friend in the eye. She wanted Layne to see how sincere she was being. "You're helping me, Layne. You've done so much. I don't want to keep you in the dark."

Layne was silent for a while, then said, "thank you."

Claire smiled. "So, here. Take a look."

Claire slapped a thick file onto Layne's hand, who took it in surprise. Layne flipped it upright and open to the first page. She stared and then sat down onto her bed in shock, taking care not to let anything slip onto the floor.

Layne exhaled and lifted the first page.

"This is all on Marsha Gregory," Layne said. She didn't even look up from the page she was reading. "How did you get all this information?"

Claire looked at her friend with apology. "I'm showing you everything. Isn't that enough?"

Layne sighed and nodded. Claire sat down next to her and took the file from her hands. She gestured to the first page which was a brief history of Marsha. Then she read aloud,

"Marsha started out from a relatively rich family prior to marrying, Mark Gregory, who she thought would make it big at the time as an art manager. However, Mark lost his job around the time their daughter, Kristen, was 9. They lost all their money and moved out of their house into an apartment right next door, determined to keep up appearances. When their savings ran out and Marsha's parents refused to keep supporting them, Marsha was forced to take a job as the Block's maid. This was obviously really embarrassing for her, but if she could be anyone's maid, it had to be the best.

"The Blocks at the time were the most powerful family in Westchester, throwing lavish parties weekly and the reigning supreme. They also paid their workers well. However, Marsha never got over the humiliation and the slight of working under Kendra.

"Marsha made her daughter Kristen start school at OCD on scholarship. She placed all of the family expectations on Kristen's shoulders. She made had to do ace all her classes and run clubs as extracurricular. Kristen was even team captain of the Soccer Sirens as well. Kristen, who hated it, I know because I kind of knew her back then, never said a thing to her mom. I always wondered why, but now I know.

"Marsha's biggest wish and opportunity out came with the downfall of Bailey. Marsha Gregory snuck into my dad's office and planted false evidence that convicted him in court for the crash. When Jay was fired, Mark was able took his job as financial adviser. This cued the rise of the Gregory family. Respected in most areas, but still new money.

"As for Kristen, she had to be worldly, well-rounded. Kristen was almost a 10, the only thing she was missing was a lineage of money. Smart and sporty and beautiful to boot, Marsha thought she hit the jackpot with her daughter. If she rubbed elbows with the big shots at OCD, Kristen had a shot of marrying into someone's family. But Marsha learned from her own mistakes, you don't marry someone you think will make it big, you marry someone who is guaranteed.

"Cue Kemp Hurley, old money, and heir to a company that produces high end sporting goods. He was perfect for Kristen in Marsha's eyes. The right age, the right interests, the right family, and the 'right' kind of money. She didn't care how Kristen felt about it though. Not at all, but then again, she never cared how Kristen felt.

"She made Kristen's childhood hell with all the pressure. She was never allowed out and she was never allowed to have fun. She made her hide in closets at her job, just to make sure she did her work. She had been grooming Kristen to be the perfect woman for marriage into old money. And now, she's picking Kristen's husband for her.

"God," Layne breathed. "She's insane. Does she think this is the dark ages or something?"

Claire smiled. "Kristen, though very unhappy, never said a word to her mother. She accepts it all and follows her orders. …To a certain extent."

"What?" Layne asked. She was still horrified, but excited for what was to come.

"The one thing that will ruin Marsha… is to ruin Kristen's chances of marrying into old money."

"Claire…" Layne trailed off. Claire looked at her questioningly. "I—I want to do this. I promised I'd help, but are you sure you should do this to Kristen? She seems more like the victim here."

Claire stared at her friend. Her eyes were hard, there was no room for sympathy.

"The evidence Marsha planted sent my dad to prison. He had no visiting rights, so I never saw him again. My mother killed herself, thinking that he was guilty. Do you think what Marsha did only affect my dad? No, it ruined _my whole family_. This is my revenge on Marsha. She's the one I'm aiming at, but if her family is affected, like mine was? Then maybe its karma."

Layne faltered under Claire's harsh words. She hadn't been like Claire; she was still only coming to terms with what they were doing. Guilt came to bite her at night sometimes, but Layne only had to look into Claire's eyes in times like these to see the heartache and the horrors that she had lived through, to see the changes of her sweet old friend, and the guilt would vanish. She thought about her mom now, who was so happy to have someone new in the house, to be throwing a party, to have her family happy along with her and Layne knew she was in. Her family hadn't deserved to lose all the money they did either, just for the Blocks and the Harringtons to become richer. She didn't think of it as revenge, she saw it as justice.

"You're right," Layne said, nodding her head.

"Layne," Claire placed her hand on Layne's shoulder. "You can back out now. You don't have to do this, but if I tell you the rest, you can't back out then. I need to know now and I'll be out of your hair by morning."

Layne gasped. Claire would just disappear if Layne refused to help her. She couldn't have that, but then… what did she expect? Claire wouldn't give up, but she would abandon this plan if Layne refused. She was giving her the opportunity now, but Layne had already decided. Might have already decided the night that Claire cried in her kitchen. No, Layne would help. She would do it.

"No, Claire," Layne said resolutely. "We're in this together."

"Okay," Claire said with a nod. "This part of destroying Marsha doesn't have to do with just her. It affects multiple others as well."

Claire grabbed another file and took out a few pictures. She slapped it down onto the file in Layne's hands on Marsha. Layne took one look and gasped.

"Is that—" Layne stopped, almost choking on her words.

"Yep," Claire said solemnly. "Every week, since _who knows how long_, but it's like clockwork every week at the Fenway Golf Club."

It was Derrick Harrington and Kristen Gregory caught in an intimate embrace through a window.

"I can't stop looking," Layne finally coughed out. "It's like a car crash."

"Oh, is it," Claire grinned wickedly. "It's the end of Marsha's life."

.

.

.

The band had settled in the far corner of the yard near the freshly tamed and planted tulips. The wooden bar was situated on the opposite end, decked out in straw designs that were fun, yet tasteful for a summer party. The lake looked beautiful against the backdrop of the setting sun and the tiki torches that burned in a perimeter of the yard kept away any mosquitos or bugs. Catering had set up a multiple buffet tables with eye pleasing appetizers. Claire and Layne's canapés were a hit.

The guests were milling about and Claire could hear catches of people untactfully commenting on where the Abeleys had the money for this, but most were in awe at the comeback. Claire made sure to stay hidden from the crowd by staying in the back.

Claire watched as Mrs. Abeley, in a lovely, sunny yellow Diane von Furstenburg dress, ascend the steps of the patio to address her guests. Layne, who still liked to dress uncontrollably, looked as mature as Claire had ever seen her. She was dressed funky orange BCBG pants and a dressy lace Karen Kane top. Her pale blue necklaces brought the whole look together. It was also the first time Claire had seen her friend in wedges. Layne stood next to her mother with a bitter smile at Claire. She then stuck her tongue out to show that she was just kidding.

Claire grinned back.

The crowd hushed and turned to look when they realized that Mrs. Abeley was going to speak.

"Thank you so much for coming," Mrs. Abeley said when the crowd's attention was on her. "It's certainly been a while… but this party wasn't thrown just for the pleasure of seeing all your faces."

The crowd laughed good-naturedly.

"But so that we could introduce our new family member, who has decided to pay us a visit for the first time in years."

Claire took that as her cue and made her way through the parting crowd to the front of the yard. She ascended the steps and stood next to Mrs. Abeley with a charming smile at the crowd.

"Please, meet Mara Abeley. Let's show her what a summer in Westchester is all about."

The crowd clapped with enthusiasm and Claire scanned the gathering. She spotted many familiar faces, but others had changed so much with time and plastic surgery.

"Thank you, enjoy the party!" Mrs. Abeley said and descended the steps back into the crowd again. She smiled at Claire sweetly. Claire smiled back before gripping Layne who had stepped up to where her mother had been. They linked arms and descended together.

They made their way over to Mr. Rivera and the mayor first. Layne introduced Claire to them. They exchanged greetings and laughs all around. Layne wanted it all over with, but knew that Claire had to make impressions on everybody.

"Mr. District Attorney over here was just telling me about his plan and campaign as US Senator," the mayor shored as he clapped a hand over Mr. Rivera's shoulder. "This man has been non-stop, from federal prosecutor to district attorney and now future senator in only a few short years."

"That's very impressive," Claire said, accepting a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Layne's eyes shifted to hers for a fraction of a second. Mr. Rivera took the opening and shared some of his accomplishments and plans for New York.

"Well," Claire laughed. "Mayor Engel's right. You certainly convinced me. I'm surprised a man of your fame and talent hasn't run yet. You'd surely have my vote."

The Mayor laughed. "Listen to the ladies, Len; you'd have it in the bag."

Mr. Rivera grinned and thanked them all graciously, but Claire knew that this had been his goal the whole time. Claire knew he didn't need the backing of the mayor. Not if he already had the backing and funding from the Blocks and the Harringtons.

Claire hated how many people were bought by the Blocks and the Harringtons into destroying her father. The benefits they gained were unbelievable, but how could they take advantage of an innocent man? It wasn't right and Claire was the only one who could stop it.

Layne and Claire made their leave.

"And this is Mark and Marsha Gregory," Layne said, as they approached.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Claire said pleasantly, giving air kisses to Marsha and a handshake to Mark.

"Likewise," Marsha spoke up, commandeering the conversation. "I had no idea you had family members abroad, Layne."

"My mother's whole side hailed from Europe, as you probably already knew. Mara's the only daughter of my Aunt Josephine. She's here for the first time for a whole summer."

"Oh no, you're not in trouble are you?" Mrs. Gregory said to Claire in mock-sympathy.

"Not at all," Claire spoke up. "Mother loves the thought of reconnecting with family and I'm enjoying Westchester so much already. She'd be thrilled to know that I'm having a great time."

"Oh, I'm sure!" Marsha said, signaling to another waiter. She grabbed a glass of champagne, took a small sip, placed it back on the tray, and said, "Get me something stronger, will you?"

Layne's nose twitched in annoyance at the snub, but a look from Claire stopped her from saying anything. They excused themselves and made their way over to the next group.

Claire had thought about what it would be like to see Massie again after all these years. As a child, Claire had always feared her for the power she had over OCD, the power that had made Claire an outcast. But now, who she really feared were her parents. Her parents made an innocent man go to jail for a crime he didn't commit. That was the real power and Massie was nothing to her now.

Still, Claire held one fear from Massie. That she would recognize her.

Layne had been the one she spent the most time with back when she had lived here. And Layne assured her that she was unrecognizable unless she allowed herself out of her role, but she had been Massie's rival. They had lived together and Massie had hated her. Claire's heart beat in her chest as they approached.

Claire strained her ears to hear what Massie and Alicia was saying.

"How's Derrick?"

"Ugh, let's not. What about Kristen? She snubbed me as if I was last season's Marc Jacobs or something. If she thinks that she's better than me because of Kemp, she has another thing coming," Massie hissed in fury.

"Right? I mean, you practically made her," Alicia agreed, taking a bite from her salad bowl.

"Massie, Alicia," Layne greeted with forced politeness. They both turned in their seats at the center table. Claire smothered a grin at their old OCD ways.

"Layne," Massie said, raising her glass in greeting. Claire was almost surprised at Massie's poker face. It was almost as if she hadn't made fun on Layne her whole school life, as if they were old friends.

Alicia was still the most beautiful girl that Claire had ever seen. She knew that Alicia was a Ralph Lauren model now and Claire thought that if Alicia were to be destined for anything, it would be that. She was the perfect fit for it.

Massie still radiated Alpha. Her shiny hair was pulled up in an updo that was weaved throughout with glistening beads. She was wearing a white flowy Alice + Olivia off the shoulder dress. It fit the summer Grecian theme that she had going on.

She flashed Claire a blinding smile. "Mara, was it?"

"Yes," Claire spoke up. "That's right. It's great to meet you. Massie… Block?" At her nod, Claire smiled and said, "Congratulations on your recent engagement."

"Thank you," Massie accepted, placing a hand over her heart. She gulped down the rest of her champagne. "Yes, we're really excited."

Layne cleared her throat. "And Alicia is Len Rivera's daughter."

"Oh how lovely. He definitely has the campaign in the bag," Claire assured her.

"Wow, the Abeleys have really pulled out all the stops, huh?"

The four of them all looked up as Dylan Marvil plopped down in an empty seat at the table next to Massie. Dylan blinked when she realized Layne had heard. She gave a sheepish grin, popping bite of smoked salmon into her mouth with her fingers.

"Yes, The Abeleys have been so welcoming," Claire said in order to placate Layne. "This party is absolutely gorgeous."

The all agreed and smiled. Alicia took over the introductions and gestured from Dylan to Mara. Layne grimaced at Claire where the others couldn't see and excused herself to help her mother bring out the next round of food. Claire shot her a discreet thumbs up to show that she'd be fine.

"Where's Kristen?" Dylan asked, looking around the crowd for their other friend.

"Probably still swept up in a conversation about flower arrangements with her mom again," Alicia chimed in.

"I thought they worked that out last week," Dylan frowned, still straining in her seat to look. "I already picked out the rehearsal dress to make sure I wouldn't clash."

"Her mom wants it to be wedding of the century," Alicia responded with a side glance at Massie. "After she found out Massie was with Kristen at the time of the arrangements, she decided to scrap everything."

"Does she think Massie's going to steal her ideas or something?" Claire asked innocently with a tilt of her head.

The girls started in surprise; they had forgotten she was still there. Alicia nodded in answer to her question with relish.

"There is she!" Dylan screeched suddenly. "Kristen!"

Kristen turned in her spot at the sound of Dylan calling. Even from over here, Claire could tell that she was nervous. Kristen took a deep breath, seeming to steel herself. She made her way over slowly, walking like it was a death march.

"Where have you been?" Dylan asked when she was close enough. "We've been looking for you."

"I—I was…" Kristen trailed off, swallowing deeply.

There was an awkward silence before Dylan broke it.

"Oh, oops," Dylan said, turning from Mara to Kristen. "Kristen, this is Mara. Mara, this is Kristen Gregory."

"We've met," Claire exclaimed, shaking Kristen's sweaty hand.

"You have?" Alicia asked in surprise. The girls all looked at each other in confusion.

"No, I've—I've never seen you before," Kristen said, shaking her head vigorously. She shot Claire a desperate look. Claire played her part and pretended to be oblivious to Kristen's stress.

"Just this morning, remember?" Claire said with a sweet smile. "At the Fenway Golf Club. How is your husband by the way? Is he alright?"

It was done. Claire knew Massie would know exactly what she was talking about. She had been forced to rush to Derrick in the hospital and Claire knew the bathrobe that he had been wearing would implicate him. What reason would he have to be in a club that their families had no membership to, miles away from home, and wearing only a bathrobe?

And Massie would realize instantly that Kristen was the other woman.

Kristen shot a look at Massie in distress. Claire turned as well. Massie was gripping her champagne glass so hard; Claire was surprised it didn't crack. Massie's face was stiff, her eyes were fiery, but her smile remained.

Again, Claire admired Massie's poker face.

"Excuse me," Massie said, her voice as sweet as acid. She stood from her seat. Her tone and eyes foreshadowed all the harm she would do to Kristen. Alicia and Dylan shot each other looks of confusion.

Claire had dialed a reporter, but the Blocks must have managed to hush it all up. Claire had hoped that it would all get out that Derrick had stomach cramps from the Fenway so bad he ended up in the hospital. That way, everyone would have known why what Claire had just exposed was so damaging. But Derrick was fine and laughing away with Josh Hotz near the bar and Massie's friends were kept in the dark.

Still, Massie and Kristen would know exactly what she had just revealed.

Massie would do Claire's job of destroying Kristen for her.

Massie stormed from her seat and towards the house.

"Massie, wait," Kristen choked out.

She ran after her.

Alicia turned to Dylan and Claire. "What was that all about?"

"No clue," Dylan said with a shrug. She continued to eat the rest of the garnish that came along with the salmon. Alicia shot her a look of annoyance at her lack of interest.

Claire shrugged and wrinkled her brow in innocent confusion. "Was it something I said?"

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** more coming soon! thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: **hey there lovelies! this is the second part of chapter 5 aka the rest of the part. since it's basically a continuation, i thought i'd just post it since i've gotten so many amazing reviews and pms from you guys! seriously, 34 reviews total? wow! that's my record. it's crazy!

**WARNING:** drama bomb in this chapter!

_lots and lots_ of confrontations. we got kristen and massie facing off basically all the major characters.

cam appears, ya'll. i hope you guys like that. tell me who do you guys ship claire with? personally, i'm all for clam.

since i had a clam scene, i also added in a massington scene in this chapter for all you shippers out there. it's not happily ever after though, so don't get too excited. but i just love massie/derrick power stuggles. yep yep.

i had claire use headphones in security because i always get mad at small things like that. like in movies, where spies/undercover ppl get caught because they didn't turn the volume down, or left the tape/evidence open. or like, the door easily accessible. or someone texted them? idk. but, come on! hide your stuff, you know. it's like they're asking to be caught. lol

i'm having problems w/ this story, yo. i have to show you everyone's reactions and the aftermath of claire's revenge and i gotta do it in claire's pov. so she's spying on everyone. i keep backing myself into a corner. oh well, i'm sure i'll work it out.

annnnnnd, this is getting long! sorry. go on! read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"la vengeance est un mets que l'on doit manger froid"_  
_rough translation: revenge is a dish best served cold  
— _charles maurice de talleyrand-perigord_

* * *

**2015**

"What? What?" Layne asked frantically, when Claire grabbed her and pulled her to the side behind a tiki torch. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Claire assured her, looking around discreetly to make sure they weren't being watched. "Nothing at all. I was just wondering if you're doing okay."

"Yeah," Layne said, seemingly surprised at her own answer as well. "Yeah, I'm having fun."

"Okay, great…" Claire released her and smiled. "Listen, I might be gone for a while. Are you going to be okay for a while here without me?"

"Yeah, but Cl—_Mara_, where are you going?"

"I'll explain later," Claire assured her. She slipped away before Layne could demand answers.

She waved in greeting to the partygoers who recognized her as the guest of honor and thanked those who welcomed her to Westchester. Claire made a beeline for the house, tiptoeing on her heels up the stairs and into another guestroom. She had called in a security team this morning to install cameras throughout the house and even the yard. Everything should be recording and she wanted to make sure. Claire closed and locked the door behind her and headed towards the computer that it was hooked up onto.

Claire clicked through multiple screens until she found someone. Claire clicked on it, plug in her headphones, and turn it up.

It was Massie and Derrick.

She had been hoping for Massie and Kristen, but this was even better, Claire thought.

They were in upstairs in the game room. Claire knew exactly why they chose it. The area was spacious and quite far away from the party, no one would overhear and no one would have been able to spy on them from the view. …Except for cameras.

"How could you?" Massie was screaming. "You_ knew_ she was my best friend!"

"Best friend?" Derrick was shouting back. "Oh please. She's the furthest thing from it. You hate her!"

Massie stormed over to Derrick and grabbed him by his tux. She pulled his face down to hers, her amber eyes burned into his.

"You will _end _this. It is over," Massie said clearly and softly. It had more of an affect than her screaming did. Claire felt chills erupt on her arms and she wasn't even the person Massie was threatening.

"Or _what_?" Derrick breathed against her lips.

A small malicious smile erupted from her stone cold face. Massie's eyes burned with the promise of pain. "Or I tell The New York Times and then you can explain to daddy yourself why the deal is off."

Derrick stared back into her eyes, his own face impassive. Claire knew that Derrick must have been banking on how Massie would have been too embarrassed for the world to know that he had been cheating and how much Massie would want this contained. But Massie must have known from the start that that was what Derrick had wanted, so Massie was outstepping him.

Neither could afford to break off the engagement. Claire tried to contain her smile.

"Alright," Derrick snapped. He pried Massie's hands off his suit and straightened up. "But I had a feeling you were going to end it for me anyways."

Massie watched him, trailing her hand over the velvet lining of the pool table. She rolled one of the balls on the table away from her and glanced up at Derrick beneath her lashes. Her smile was almost sweet. "Oh, I am. Kristen Gregory is done here."

Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Fur's going to fly," Massie almost sounded bitter that she had to destroy Kristen.

"And that's a bad thing?" Derrick asked, catching one of that balls that Massie rolled too far.

"We're not animals," Massie snapped.

"Oh babe," Derrick purred. He stepped up and pressed Massie up against the pool table, a hand gripping the back of her neck. "You're _all_ animal."

Massie shoved him away from her, her face scrunched up in disgust. She straightened her dress and felt the back of her neck to make sure that Derrick hadn't messed up her updo too much. Derrick rolled his eyes in annoyance again.

"As if you're ever touching me ever again after what you did," Massie hissed at him.

"Like you haven't had guys in your bed," Derrick hissed back, jabbing a finger in her face. Massie backed up.

"No, I haven't!" Massie squealed. She must have regretted backing up because she took two steps forward again towards Derrick. "Not since our _engagement_."

The way Massie said the word engagement was harsh and bitter and mocking. Claire eyes snapped between her face and Derrick's. She wished Massie would reveal her plan for destroying Kristen, so that she could work off that, but it didn't seem to be the case. Claire rolled her eyes; she always knew Massie and Derrick got off on arguing with each other. Massie loved to be composed and Derrick loved to make her slip. They both thrived on drama.

"But maybe I will," Massie said, searching Derrick's face for a reaction. Her eyes danced with glee. "I heard Chris is coming back for the summer next wee—"

She gasped. She didn't get to finish her sentence. Derrick had charged at her and was gripping her arms so hard Massie winced. She struggled to back away, but Derrick held fast. "You will not."

Massie's uncomfortable demeanor slipped from her face to be replaced by triumph. She had him. "Why not?"

"Because then you wouldn't be playing," Derrick said with a whisper. He smoothed a lock of Massie's brown hair behind her ears, almost gently. "You'd mean it."

"And you didn't mean it with Kristen?" Massie snapped, tilting her head away to dislodge his hand.

"No," Derrick said, resolutely. Massie stopped attempting to move away. Claire wondered if Massie bought it. He was a pretty good liar, but Claire knew that Derrick and Kristen hadn't been a onetime thing, it had been going on for a while. She could see that Massie was fighting a grin.

Massie smothered it, because when she turned back to Derrick, her face was still icy cold. "Nice try. Say your goodbyes, Kristen Gregory will be packing by morning."

Derrick released her. Claire could tell that he was fighting to keep his face impassive.

"_And_ I want a fidelity clause in the pre-nup," Massie said. She turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"You're serious?" Derrick laughed. His eyes were relaxed, but his mouth was twisted in a bitter line.

"Yes," Massie hissed. "I'm serious."

"Fine," Derrick bit out.

Claire rolled her eyes. It wasn't like they were ever going to divorce anyways. Massie and Derrick were engaged to keep the family business strong. It was probably to make sure that Chase and William won't do to _each other_ what they both did to her dad. This way their fortune and family secrets were secure. Claire didn't realize that she had been gripping the computer; she released the tension in her body with a sigh.

There had been silence in the game room for a while. Claire tuned back in. Derrick and Massie were staring at each other with calculating eyes.

"Don't do it again," Massie finally said.

"And you don't do it at all," Derrick pronounced back.

Derrick stepped up and Massie allowed him to pull her into his arms. Derrick bent down to press his lips against hers, but Massie turned her head at the last minute. He caught her cheek instead.

Massie pulled away and stepped back. She smiled at him. "Didn't I say? You're never touching me again."

Massie fixed her dress once more and turned for the door. Derrick huffed and leant back against the pool table, watching her storm towards the door and out of the game room. Claire wished that she could have seen her face. She also wished that Massie had revealed what she was going to do.

She had wanted the world to know that Derrick had been cheating, but it seemed like that part had failed. It seemed that both were going to keep it contained. Claire sighed, exiting out of the game room scene. She clicked through a few of the different empty rooms to make sure everything was doing okay. Claire exited out, made sure it was still recording, and walked back out of the room. She locked the door behind her and made her way down the stairs and back to the party.

She stopped at the foot of the stairs, hearing voices. Claire edged closer to the downstairs sitting room they were originating from. She peeked her head a bit inside and was pleasantly surprised; it was Massie and Kendra.

"Massie, darling," Kendra was saying, she was still sipping the champagne that she had brought in from the party. "What is '_so important'_ that you had to drag me from my riveting conversation? Merri-Lee was just telling me about her latest—"

"It's Derrick," Massie interrupted, stomping her foot. "I found out who he cheated on me with."

Kendra stopped abruptly. "Well, then." Kendra waved a hand, relaxing back into her chair. "Take care of it."

Massie rolled her eyes with a 'well, duh' look. Kendra gave her a 'don't make that face' look.

"Get rid of her," Kendra emphasized, when Massie only stood there, examining her nails.

"I'm trying!" Massie hissed, dropping her hand and plopping to a chair across from her mom. "But it requires… something."

"Massie, darling, what on earth are you talking about? Stop beating around the bush, we're at a party." Kendra chided, smoothing a hand across her hair. "I'm going to need more alcohol for this." She looked around for a waiter.

"Ugh," Massie cried, throwing her hands in the air and standing. She was already making her way back to the party, ignoring her mom's admonishments about wasting her time. Claire waited a bit and then turned back around to make her way back to the backyard.

"There you are," Layne hissed, attaching herself to Claire the moment she stepped onto the patio. "Where have you been?"

Claire smiled sweetly at her to keep up appearances for the crowd. "I'll tell you later."

"Fine, but you told me to tell you when Massie looks madder than a bull and when Kristen looks like she's about to pee her pants. Well, that time is now."

Claire grinned at Layne's way of phrasing. "Yes, I see. Thank you."

Layne rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her before making her way into the house. Claire continued her way down the steps. She scanned the crowd for Massie and found her in conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Hurley. Claire tried to smother her grin. The only people that would want to destroy Kristen more than Massie right now would be the Hurleys.

She knew exactly what Massie's plan was. It was exactly what she had done, make the job somebody else's. It was what she had hoping for Massie to do all along.

Perfect, Claire made her way to the bar. She deserved a drink to celebrate.

But, Claire's steps faltered when she realized who was already standing at the bar. Her heart still skipped a beat, but Claire knew that it was only because it had been years since she had last seen him. Right? _Yes_, right. Claire assured herself. She continued her way to her bar, feeling her blonde hair blow in the in the summer breeze. She fought down the urge to smooth down her dress or hair or whatever.

"A sangria, please," Claire told the bartender, trying not to look too long at anything specific. Too late.

"Mara, right?"

Claire turned to face her childhood crush. She forced a smile. "Yes, that's right. Hey."

"I'm Cam Fisher." Cam had grown more attractive with age. While Derrick had always been touted as the hottest guy in their grade and Josh was more beautiful than anything, Cam had always been the most attractive to her because he had been _real_. He had flaws, but he still stood out in a crowd. He listened to rock and wore rugged clothing, but wrote poetry and kissed his parents goodbye. He was a mix of contradictions in the predictability of Westchester and Claire had always been intrigued.

His hair was still dark as night and still as untamed as it had always been. His rough jawline smoothed out the pout of his soft lips and his mismatched eyes still only added to his allure. His leather jacket was nowhere in sight, but the relaxed tux he wore brought out the blue in his eye, Claire's favorite. She avoided looking into that one as he held out a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you."

"Bet you've said that one more than once today," Cam grinned.

Claire forced a laugh. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. It was the first time that Claire had ever spoken to Cam face to face. Claire had never been allowed back when she had lived in Westchester. Massie's rules about the Briarwood boys stood as a wall between them. But Claire knew that Cam had watched her too. And if things had been different, if they hadn't framed her father, maybe they could have been something.

But that chance had been taken from her.

And now it was too late, because Claire had a job to complete and she couldn't allow Cam to be hurt in the process.

"Doesn't mean I don't mean it," she said, looking at the bartender for her drink. "The people here… are so …_nice_. I'm just _loving _Westchester."

"Good," Cam's hand reached out quicker than hers and grabbed her drink, forcing Claire to look at him. He smiled and handed it to her himself, saying, "Then hopefully, you'll want to stay for longer."

Claire couldn't help but laugh at his cheesy charm. He was an awful flirt. She told him so.

"Yeah, I don't get much practice," Cam said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "That should be a good thing though, right?"

Claire smiled and took a sip of her drink. It was tart on her tongue and it helped to wake her up.

"Depends on who you're trying to impress," she replied, brushing her hair away from her face and over her shoulder.

"Am I impressing _you_?" Cam asked with a slow grin as he watched the movement of her hair. He was so cute; Claire couldn't look him straight in the eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt tingly with excitement. She had discovered her weakness. Boys with dark hair and mismatched eyes. And that terrified her. Run away _now_.

"Maybe," Claire finally said. She set down her unfinished drink and excused herself quickly.

Claire fled and didn't look back.

.

.

.

Claire couldn't face the party. It had been harder than she thought, pretending to be refined, upper crust… happy. It was everything that she wasn't. And Claire hated these people so much she felt as if the burn of it was alive inside her, wiggling and writhing underneath her skin just beneath the surface, looking for escape.

But coming out fighting with rage and anger and fire wasn't how to win. She had to be like them. Play and cheat and lie like them. Claire would destroy them at their own game. They couldn't see her coming.

Back in the 'security room', Claire clicked through the screens, her hand on her cheek, until a flash of movement caught her eye.

Kristen and Marsha. Jackpot. Claire clicked on and tuned in.

They were in the game room; it seemed to be the go-to spot for heated conversations.

"Kristen," Marsha was shouting. Her hair was in disarray and her face was red with fury. "What _the hell_ is going on? Mrs. Hurley just came up to me and said that the wedding is off? That you and Kemp are _over_?! What in God's name is she talking about?"

Kristen's own face was red. Her cheeks were blotchy and her eyes were swollen. Mascara tracks ran down her face. She was sobbing her heart out, clutching her stomach as if she was in pain. Her chest was heaving. She couldn't respond.

"Kristen," Marsha demanded, hissing dangerously. "What have you_ done_?!"

Claire bit her lip. This was it.

"I—I," Kristen gulped out, her breathing in pants, her face lowered in shame.

"Spit it out!" Marsha screamed so loud Claire would be surprised if the whole party hadn't heard.

"I slept with someone!" Kristen shouted back. The words were spoken in a rush and seemed to be pulled out from her involuntarily.

Silence rang in the game room. Then, Marsha peeled her hand back and slapped Kristen hard in the face.

Claire gasped.

"You idiot!" Marsha was screaming. She was crazed in her fury. She grabbed Kristen roughly and shook her. Kristen didn't fight back. "How could you be so _stupid_? How could you?! How could you do this to us? _You've ruined everything_!"

Kristen choked on a sob, pressing a hand against her mouth to hold it in.

Claire couldn't believe Marsha would talk to her own daughter like that, would harm her own daughter like that. She was a horrible woman.

"How could you do this to me!?" Marsha screamed, her mouth spitting and her eyes wild. She raised her hand and backhanded Kristen again. Kristen fell to her knees, clutching her face, her eyes still clenched tightly closed to hold in her sobs.

Claire couldn't believe that Marsha could look down at someone who was in so much pain and not try to comfort them. It was hard to believe that Marsha was Kristen's mom, with the way she was looking down at her in disgust and fury.

Claire bit her lip, wishing that Kristen would get up. Get up and defend herself against her mother. Tell her how she really felt. Kristen, of all people, after all these years, deserved to be the one to tell off Marsha.

"I—I lov—love him!" Kristen choked out.

"_Love_ him?" Marsha screeched. "What good is that? Who is he? Is he going to make an honest woman out of you? What do you think, Kristen? Tell me. What did he say to you? What did he promise you? Is he going to leave his wife and kids for you? Buy you a ring and a house and move in with you? Think of the scandal, think of the _talk_. It's a lie! He _lied_ to keep you on the side. You gave it all up for someone who will _give you nothing in return_!"

The words seemed to hurt Kristen more so than anything else her mother had said yet.

"Have I taught you nothing?" Marsha hissed out.

"I gave you _everything_. I practically handed it to you on a silver platter. All you had to do was walk down the aisle in a month and you were set, set for life. For generations! _Everything_ we've worked for! So close that you could grab it by your fingertips. And you ruined it. Everything you _ever wanted_ and you ruined it."

"No," Kristen spoke up from where she was kneeling on the floor. Her head was still bowed and she was still clutching her face, but she had spoken.

Claire exhaled a breath.

Marsha froze from her frantic pacing. She turned towards Kristen again. "What?"

"I said, _no_," Kristen cried. She turned her head up and glared fiercely at her mother. "That's a lie."

"What did you say?"

"I don't want that! I never wanted that!" Kristen screamed, gaining steam. "Kemp has nothing that I want! He's horrible. I hate him. Mom, _do you hear me_? I hate him so much I want to kill myself. I don't want to marry him and I don't want what you want. If you want this marriage to happen so badly, _you_ marry him!"

Marsha gaped like a fish. She was so shocked; it looked like her heart had just failed and stopped working on her. Claire was betting that this was probably the first time Kristen had ever disagreed with her on anything.

Kristen was taking rapid advantage of her mother's shock.

She plowed on, getting to her feet. "I didn't ruin anything, because none of this matters to me. It _isn't_ what I want and it never has been. This has been all about you. It always has and you never, ever, even stopped to consider what I want. You never even asked!"

"I am your mother! I don't care what you want, because I understand what you _need_!" Marsha cried.

"No, you don't!" Kristen argued back, slapping herself in the head. "You don't, mom. That's the thing! What I need is for you to take my side, to listen to me for once. To care about me for more than what I can bring to the family through Kemp! I am worth …more than …_that_!"

"I do care about you, Kristen!" Marsha was waving her hands in the air, as if she didn't know what to do with herself. She looked off balanced. Her fury was taking a backseat to what she considered ridiculous accusations. "I want you to have a better life, _the_ good life, and Kemp will do that for you, for us. You will go down in history in Westchester. You will be rich beyond your wildest dreams. Your kids will be heirs to one of the biggest companies in America. You will never have to worry about a thing for the rest of your life! It's everything you ever dreamed of!"

Kristen had stopped crying, but was still out of breath. She was staring at her mother in disbelief. Claire couldn't believe it either. Marsha was so wrapped up in what she wanted that she hadn't heard a word Kristen had said.

"I'm not marrying him, mom," Kristen whispered. She backed up and around the pool table and away from her mother, out of range in case Marsha decided to hurt her again. "I won't."

"Don't be ridiculous," Marsha hissed. She circled around the pool table, stalking Kristen.

"It's over, mom," Kristen repeated, shaking her head, she continued her way around the table. "Kemp and I are over."

"You will fix this! You can still fix this!" Marsha cried, wringing her hands in her hair in frustration. She pulled and tugged, breathing deeply.

"It's too late, mom."

"No! You will get back out there and you will get on your knees and you will _make this right!_"

Kristen stopped. She stared at her mom. Her face was streaked, but her eyes were dry and her tone was firm. "Mom… It's done."

Marsha let out an ear-splitting scream. She dropped to her knees on the ground, tugging her hair out and writing in agony. It was as if she was dying, as if the world was crashing down before her very eyes.

And it _was_ the end of the world… for Marsha.

Kristen back away and pulled out her phone. She didn't have time to dial before people burst into the room.

Claire clicked out of the screen, flung out of her chair, and out the door. She made sure to lock the door behind her though, she wasn't an idiot. She made her way down the second hall, through the upstairs sitting room, and into the hallway leading to the game room. A small crowd was gathering.

Layne and Mrs. Abeley, the Blocks, and the Hurleys were all there. Claire squeezed her way down the hall and took in the scene. Mark Gregory was holding his wife, demanding to know what was wrong with her, his face worried. Marsha, on the other hand, seemed to be catatonic. Her eyes were glassy and she was breathing shallow. Kristen stood on the side, wiping her steadily leaking eyes; the fight seemed to have gone out of her.

"Lauren, if we could have a few minutes?" Kendra asked, turning to Mrs. Abeley. Mrs. Abeley glanced down at her guests worriedly, but nodded. Kendra gave her a winning smile.

"Yes, thank you, Lauren," Mrs. Hurley spoke up.

Mrs. Abeley ignored Layne's pleading look to stay, nodded again, and ushering the crowd back out. Mr. Hurley gave Mrs. Hurley and nod, his face harsh and unforgiving. Mr. Block cleared his throat and seemed to let his wife take over. He clapped Mr. Hurley on the back and they both left to smoke cigars. Layne shot her mom a defiant look, but Claire grabbed her and followed Mrs. Abeley out as well, shutting the door behind the Gregorys, Mrs. Hurley, Mrs. Block, and Massie.

Mrs. Abeley wrung her hands. "I have to go make sure the rest of the guests are entertained. They can't catch light of what's happening in here. The Gregorys will never live it down."

"It's okay, mom," Layne piped up instantly. "We'll watch the door."

Mrs. Abeley nodded distractedly. She wasn't listening completely; she was already heading down the hall and back to the party. "That's nice, dear. Thank you."

Layne turned to Claire with a fist pump. "Should we go in, you think?"

Claire shook her head, raising a hand to her lips in a gesture of silence and leaned her head against the door.

Layne chortled, "Like old-fashioned spies, I love it!"

Claire shushed her again, rolling her eyes, but giggled along with her. Claire wanted to see everyone's faces as the showdown happened, but it seemed impossible. She couldn't leave Layne here guarding the door all by herself, it wouldn't be fair. She'd just have to re-watch it later.

They could barely hear the voices beyond the door, but Claire wasn't worried. They were bound to start shouting.

"What is going on?" The only male voice, Mark's, was saying. "What's wrong with my wife?! Kristen, what happened?"

"She's fine," A voice Claire recognized as Mrs. Hurley said, dismissively. "Or she will be."

"B—but—but, what happened to her?"

"She's in shock," Kendra told him bluntly, not even bothering to soften the blow.

They were both brusque and uncaring about the fate of Marsha. It seemed to Claire that Marsha's behavior and treatment of the upper crust Westchester ladies was coming back to bite her in the butt. No one seemed to really care about her welfare. But then, that was Westchester for you, Claire thought snidely, rolling her eyes internally. If you weren't at the top, no one cared when you crashed and burned. And even if you _were_ at the top, people were even more delighted when you did!

"The engagement between our children is over," Mrs. Hurley stated plainly to Mark. That should have explained everything to him, but he was obviously still oblivious to the power-hungry ways of his wife and didn't know how that news would devastate her. "Their relationship is done."

"Wait, what? Why?" Mark asked, stupidly.

"Infidelity is unforgivable," Mrs. Hurley said.

Silence rang in the room.

"And so close to the wedding too? Completely disgraceful," Massie piped up. It seemed extremely loud after the extended silence.

Layne and Claire shot each other looks, their heads still pressed to the wooden door.

"Once word gets out, your daughter will be a disgrace. She has brought scandal and shame to the Hurley line and I won't rest until _everyone_ knows exactly what she did to my son." Mrs. Hurley stated.

There were footsteps. "Now, now, Tess. Let's not be so drastic." Kendra's voice was soothing and her tone was almost nervous. Claire grinned internally. It was everything that she had planned. Power struggle between the Hurleys desire to reveal Kristen's scandal and the Blocks desire to hide it completely to spare Massie. "There's absolutely no need for that."

"Yes," A voice croaked. It seemed that Marsha had regained the power of speech. Mrs. Hurley's tirade about Kristen being discredited all over Westchester seemed to have woken her up. "No need for that whatsoever. Kristen made a simple mistake! She'll apologize and be forgiven and everything will be alright, yes. _It'll be alright_."

Disbelieving silence and then voices erupted.

"Wait just a momen—"

"If you think—"

"Marsha, let's just take a sec—"

Then louder than them all, Kristen's, "_I won't_!"

The voices stopped as abruptly as they started and Kristen's voice rang out clearly through the wooden door.

"It _won't_ be alright, mom!" she yelled. "I made a mistake, yes, but it's over. I'm not marrying Kemp!"

"As if he'd marry you anyway after what you did, you low-rent skank," Massie snapped.

Layne gasped, before abruptly clamping a hand over her mouth to silence it in fear of being overhead. It was okay because Mark's sharp protest had drowned it out completely. Claire just rolled her eyes. It was just Massie being Massie.

"Massie, please," Kendra cried at her daughter's foul language.

"No," Mrs. Hurley cut in. "She's right. I never, ever understood what Kemp saw in her. She obviously bewitched him. She has the looks, I can't deny that, but obviously, her upbringing leaves much to be desired, if her loose morals are any indication."

Claire's jaw dropped at that. Massie was one thing, but Mrs. Hurley agreeing with her? And saying that stuff in front of Kristen and her parents? God, this was awful.

"How dare you!" Mark cried out. Marsha didn't defend her daughter along with him though; she only broke down into pitiful sobbing.

"Tess," Kendra spoke up again. She seemed to be the only one with the voice of reason in the group. "Please. I know how upset you are, emotions are running high on both sides, but let me take care of it. I can assure you that the Hurley name won't be disgraced."

There was a silence as Claire and Layne looked at each other in confusion. Claire shrugged, then the doorknob twisted and they both gasped and jumped back. They scrambled into a position that didn't look guilty. Mrs. Hurley stepped out and closed the door behind her, her face in a dignified air.

"Excuse me," she sniffed, making her way back down the hall. Claire and Layne watched her go, and then pressed themselves back up against the door again.

"You—you can't," Mark was stuttering. Marsha continued to bawl. "Kristen made a mistake …You wouldn't ruin her prospects forever? Kendra, Marsha is your best friend and—and Massie, Kristen is yours."

Claire could just see the malicious smile on Massie's face at that comment. Kendra seemed to be taking a backseat to all the drama because she sighed deeply.

Massie spoke first. "Oh, she was." Claire was confused, her voice was almost kind. Claire wondered where she was going with this. "Which is why we're going to help you."

"Help?" Kristen's voice squeaked out.

"Yes," Massie responded and then slowly and coldly said, "You and your family will go home tonight, you will pack your things, and you will leave Westchester. Live in a trailer for all I care, but you _will_ leave quietly."

Kristen gasped, Marsha wailed in agony, and Mark sputtered, "How is that_ helping_?"

"We're assuring that Kristen's name remains clean. Would you rather her face be plastered all over the New York Times or worse, TMZ? " Kendra asked, gently. As if this was the Gregory's best option available.

"You won't breathe a word of Kristen's affair and who she had an affair with and neither will the Hurleys," Massie emphasized.

"The other option, to stay and live it out, is unfathomable. Your family's status and Kristen's name will be tarnished forever. At least this way Kristen will keep her reputation," Kendra said. At least she seemed to be breaking it to them gently.

There was an ominous silence as everyone processed Kendra's words.

"Leave," Kendra persuaded gently. "Leave quietly. The Hurleys will want to protect their son's reputation as well. They won't want the scandal either. If you leave quietly, the Hurleys will play it off as an amicable split. Neither one wants this to get out. …It's your best option."

Claire and Layne gave each other meaningful looks as they waited for the Gregorys response, but Claire already knew exactly which option they'd pick.

"You're right," Mark breathed. Marsha cried out in protest. Kristen started to cry again. "Marsha, Kendra's right. We have to leave."

"Daddy," Kristen cried.

"It's for the best. Your mom's in shock, but she knows it too. We'll talk about this later, tonight. Let's go."

Claire and Layne scrambled back away from the door again. Just in time too, it swung open. Mark came out, dragging Marsha in his arms. Kendra followed, calm, cool, and collected. Claire nodded her head and Layne hurried after them to help them get the valet for their car to be brought around. It wouldn't do to have anyone see the Gregorys in this state. The whole 'amicable' split thing wouldn't go over so well. Plus, this was Layne's house so she would have helped out in place of her mother anyways.

Claire peeked in and saw Massie and Kristen in a stand-off. She strained to hear from her view. The game room was too much of a strategic area to have private conversations.

"Massie, _please._ …I'm so sorry."

"This is the ultimate betrayal and what you did, is unforgivable."

"I never wanted to hurt—"

"You will never contact him again."

"Wha—"

"Not face to face, not through text messaging, not through email. You and he are over, just like you and Kemp."

"Mass—you don't understand. I'm sorry; I really am, but Der—"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

Claire jumped. She had never, ever in her lifetime heard Massie raise her voice like that before.

"You are _done_ here. If I ever see you talking to _him_ again, if you ever even step foot in Westchester again, _I will end you_. I have half a mind to release your name to the press anyways. ...Leave and _never_ come back."

Kristen burst into sobs, they were heart-breaking, and ran for the door, stumbling after her parents. Claire waited with bated breath.

Massie left after her, her face a mask of sub-zero calm. She was stopped in the halls by her mother, who had returned.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Kendra hissed, pulling Massie by the arm back into the game room. Claire stayed in her hidden spot. They didn't close the door, so Claire could hear perfectly. "I told you to take care of it!"

"I _did_," Massie retorted, cocking a hand on her hip.

"By bringing the Hurleys into this?!" Kendra hissed with a furious whisper. Today was full of surprises for Claire; everyone was cracking from their normally composed characters. "You told them and they were going to go to the press. You were going to bring scandal into our family."

"Derrick would be the one tarnished," Massie snapped at her mother. "As he should be, he _cheated_."

"You know very well that your name would be tarnished as well," Kendra retorted back, just as snappy. Her face was twisted in righteous anger. "You think they'll only talk about how Derrick cheated and poor, poor Massie? No! It'll be article upon article and whispers and talk about how you were too cold or, or too frigid to keep him happy. It'll be _why_. Why did he cheat? This is a man's world, you stupid girl. Derrick will survive; you two aren't even married yet, but you? You would have been ruined."

Massie had her head tilted up to the ceiling, as if trying to hold in tears. Her face was flushed with humiliation.

"You saw only your revenge," Kendra snapped. "What have I taught you? You need to think bigger. Think about yourself, about your family, and about the family name. You two are a package deal now. Anything they say about Derrick, they'll say worse about you. You're going to marry him …and you will hide his mistakes and cover his scandals and _make it work_. And you'll do it all with a smile on your face, because that is how I raised you, do you hear me?"

Massie turned back to her mother and nodded her head. Claire had never seen Massie so subdued.

Kendra sighed and ran a hand through her coiffed hair. When she continued, she sounded less angry and more resigned. "Now, I have to fix your mistakes. I have to convince the Hurleys to forget about the whole thing. No one can know who Kristen cheated with. You will not speak a single word to anyone. We need to keep a tight lid on this because if even a hint gets out… well, we can't afford to break your engagement. This must be contained."

Kendra took in her daughter, standing tall and dignified even when being admonished. Almost gently she said, "Don't be blinded by your revenge next time."

With a small sniffle, Massie nodded again.

"Good, now fix things with Derrick."

"I already did," Massie finally spoke.

"That's my girl," Kendra gripped Massie's chin with smile.

She turned and headed back to the backyard, where the party was winding down, but the Hurleys were still waiting. Claire shook her head. It was just like Kendra to teach her daughter about the sexism of the world, but then instruct her to keep it up. Claire waited for Massie to leave again before making her way back as well.

Man, she thought to herself. What a party.

.

.

.

Claire entered her guest bedroom at the Abeley's place and plopped down on her bed. She was wiped out.

Pretending to be someone she wasn't. Running back and forth monitoring Massie and Kristen, Kendra and Marsha. Making nice with the people who had framed her father. Layne had been right, it was a hard job.

But Claire could do it, she knew she could.

Claire slipped off her bed before she could get too relaxed. She knew that if that happened, she wouldn't get up until morning and she really wanted to keep everything on schedule. She dropped to her knees, reached under the bed, and pulled out her suitcase. Plopping it open and shoving some clothes out of the way, Claire clicked open the secret compartment, pulling out her old leather-bound revenge scrapbook.

Claire flipped to the page centered on Marsha Gregory.

She pulled out a red pen, ripped off the cap with her teeth, and wrote a big red X over Marsha's face. There.

Claire leaned back and took it in.

One down, but still many to go.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** there you go! westchester moms, man, are they tough to please.

but not too bad, right?

marsha got what was coming to her. kristen is free. massie got her revenge. and more importantly, so did claire.

but the blocks. tsk, tsk. they've kicked another family out of westchester for their own gain or well, protection in this case. stay tuned for more.

_thanks for reading!_

also, thank you thank you thank you to **polished swirls**, **psychotic honeybadger of death**, **gravity5**, **luv2live live2luv**, **jov**, **tammywammy9**, and **guest**! you're amazingly wonderful for reviewing.

see you all next time. kisses!


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** oh my god, someone take this keyboard away from me. i just spit out another _monster_ of a chapter. i am neglecting my homework, sitting in front of my pc, writing this story because the plot just keeps running through my mind all day at school. i think i'm obsessed. someone help me. i don't think this is healthy.

i'm so sorry. these chapters just keep getting longer and longer and i'm already splitting the chapters by day when i originally planned to split it by each target claire is planning her revenge on. /welp.

if these are too long for ya'll to read. please, when you see like 3 period breaks, you can just stop there or something. i know i should. lol

thank you thank you thank you to** luv2live live2luv**, **mystiques**, **tammywammy9**, **reader277**, **doesofjai**, **guest**, and **psychotic honeybadger of death** for your positive reviews on the last chapter. i know it was brutal and long and drama filled and you guys are wonderful to tell me your thoughts. reviews make me happy.

* * *

okay, before you start reading this chapter **PAUSE** right here and read this!

**WARNING:** this chapter has manipulative claire.

if you do not want to read about claire tricking people, i really think you should probably click back right now. seriously. i don't think this story will be for you if you cannot stomach claire pretending to be someone she is not to get revenge.

i think i put adequate warnings. the quote in the summary. the 'claire gets her revenge' line in the summary. the _title_. and the drama category this is in.

okay. you have been warned.

**still here?**

okay. good. a side note for my lovely readers who are still sticking with me.

_yes_, the PC are _relatively_ innocent in framing claire's father (relatively as in more to be revealed). but claire is bitter. sure, she'll grow as the story progresses. but she mentioned to layne in an earlier chapter (5, i think) that when they framed her dad of a crime (idon'tknow if you know, but white-collar crime is pretty serious) that he didn't commit, they didn't care about what happened to jay's family. like his wife and claire and how they were affected.

so in the last chapter, claire's plan all along was hurt marsha. her goal was to break kristen's engagment knowing that would hurt marsha more than anything. that was it. she accomplished that, yes and kristen was glad to be done with kemp! claire wanted all along for kristen to stand up to her mom, because she met her when she was young, member? kristen being kicked out of westchester was all massie's doing for sleeping with her fiancee.

_SO_, claire is planning on hurting the PC/BriarWBoy's _parents, _yes. but that doesn't mean she isn't going to manipulate the hell out of everyone of them to do it! like massie and derrick /cough cough you'll see.

alright, that said.

**FOR THIS CHAPTER**: claire infiltrates the PC! alicia and dylan can easily be persuaded to her side, but massie, as alpha as she is, will obvious not allow some new girl to walk into her clique. CUE THE POWER STUGGLE.

enjoy you guys!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"revenge may be wicked, but it's natural."  
― _Vanity Fair__, __William Makepeace Thackeray_

* * *

**2015**

"So what's on the agenda today?" Layne asked, plopping down in a stool next to Claire on the recently clean granite countertop. Claire turned to look at her, her fork dangling in the air in front of her on the way to her mouth. She dropped it back onto her plate.

"You're awfully excited today," Claire said with a grin, pushing her plate away as the Abeley's old/newly rehired maid Darcy set a full plate in front of Layne.

"Thanks, Darcy," Layne said, digging in. "You have no idea how much I've missed your breakfasts. Mom tried, but no one can ever compare."

Darcy smiled at Layne with appreciation. Darcy had been working herself to the bone at a hotel since the Abeley's were forced to lay her off after the crash. She had been sorely missed, especially by Layne, who she had helped raised. Darcy was beyond happy to be back in work with the Abeleys. It was better for her too, in her old age. Claire was glad that she could help.

Layne turned to Claire, her mouth full and waved her own fork at her face. "Well yeah, I'm excited! I've just seen you work your magic, Claire. I don't know how you knew that it would all work out with the Gregorys, but wow, how did you pull that off? It was like you knew exactly what everyone would do before they did it."

Claire shrugged, hiding her smile behind her coffee mug.

"I've had a lot of time to think," she finally offered. More like time to plan.

She had had nothing to focus on for years other than the eventual downfall of everyone who hurt her family. She had looked at everything from all angles, made back-up plans, counter arguments. She had researched and watched and looked up all the people involved. She had tied them up into neat little packages. She knew each of them intimately, got inside their minds and attitudes and behavior, found their dirty laundry, their deepest secrets. Claire was going to use it all.

Claire had waited her whole life for this. She had to make sure she'd succeed.

"_Well_, are you going to share what you're planning to do next?" Layne asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Eventually," Claire said, tilting her head and grinning at her friend. "But we need to lay low for a while. After what happened with the Gregorys, everyone will be on high alert."

"Humph," Layne grumbled. "Fine. I have an art assignment I need to finish anyway."

Darcy reentered the kitchen with the mail, which Claire grabbed with a polite thank you. Layne watched as she flipped through it and grabbed the Westchester paper and flipped to the society pages. She set it down on the counter so that Layne could read as well.

"Wow, it's already out," Layne shook her head, finishing up her plate and taking a sip of her coffee. "The Blocks work fast."

It was a spread on Kemp Hurley and Kristen Gregory. It mostly speculated on why such a prolific couple since as of yesterday split so suddenly. It feature a pictures of Kemp and Kristen in outings around New York and even one in town, but the centerpiece was a picture of him without his wedding ring. Kristen hadn't been seen or reached for comment.

"Yep," Claire said, grabbing it and stuffing it into her limited edition Minkoff tote. She stood.

"You're looking sexy," Layne sang, eyeing her outfit. Claire was dressed in a slouchy maroon Mui Mui cardigan and jean cut offs shorts and leather Louboutin boots with sky high heels.

Claire rolled her eyes. She had to look the part. "It's supposed to be 'Europe' chic."

"Ah," Layne tapped her nose in acknowledgment. "With a mix of Westchester. I like it. Heading out?"

"Yep," Claire said, giving her a hug. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun, but ooo, don't get caught!"

Claire grinned and pulled on her sunglasses. She gave Layne a little wave, swinging her bag.

"Never."

.

.

.

Claire stepped out the dingy office building, hidden in the center of town. It was all for appearances sake anyways, the building offered expert hacking services to those recommended by clients. She had paid to have access to the Blocks security gates. She wanted to monitor where the Blocks and the Harringtons went on a daily basis. And what better way to do it that to gain access to something they already registered for security reasons?

Claire made her way down the boutique boulevard of Westchester. She needed to be spotted shopping around town, rev up the town gossip for those who hadn't been at the Abeleys welcome party.

Claire purchased a few things, chatted with workers who were riveted with the new girl in the small town. Westchester didn't get many new faces moving in and when they did, they knew about it. By the time she reached her last boutique of the morning, the staff already knew her by name before she had the chance introduce herself.

Claire left, bags in hand, and headed to the Burrata for lunch. It was a nice place and quite busy for lunch hour. Claire knew there wasn't any seating left and that normally she'd have to wait, but Claire had it all worked out. She craned her neck and spotted them. She took advantage of the crowd and headed over to Massie's regular table before a waiter could stop her.

"Hey," Claire grinned, stopping in front of their table. Massie, Alicia, and Dylan sat at a table for four. When they noticed her, their conversation cut off. She took off her sunglasses and shook out her hair. "Massie, Alicia, and Dylan, right?"

"Yeah," Dylan spoke. She was the friendliest. "Mara Abeley. Good to see you."

"I had no idea how busy this place would be," Claire laughed, looking around. She turned back to the girls and tilted her head. "You don't mind, do you?"

She had asked the question directly at Alicia, knowing that Alicia wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of knowing gossip on the new girl.

"Not at all," Alicia piped up too quickly before the others could protest. Claire grinned in victory and pulled out the empty chair that had normally been reserved for Kristen. She sat and placed the napkin on her lap. A waiter swooped in instantly and took her drink order.

He left and Claire placed her elbows on the glossy tabletop, leaning her head in her hands. Alicia did the same.

"So, Mara," Alicia said, poking her slice of wood-fire pizza with a fork. "Which part of Europe are you from?"

"Oh, all over, here and there," Claire said. "I've only ever been to America a couple of times, but this is my first summer in Westchester with my aunt Lauren."

"Yeah? That's nice," Alicia said, shooting a look at Massie who had been quiet so far. Massie's amber eyes burned into hers, but Claire pretended not to notice. "My family's from Spain. We usually go every summer, but we decided to stay this year."

"Oh!" Claire clapped. "I did a semester abroad in Barcelona."

Alicia gasped in delight. "No way!"

"Mm hmm," Claire nodded with an excited smile. The waiter came back and Claire placed her order. Another came to refill their drinks. Claire had been going to admit that she had also been there for their equestrian riding camp, but observing the girls, she changed her mind. She knew that Massie would see her as too much of a threat. Riding was Massie's thing.

"Isn't it amazing?" Alicia gushed. "Didn't you just _adorar_ the—"

"Alicia, can we not?" Dylan whined, her strawberry smoothie straw in her mouth. "I thought Massie was just going to tell us what happened last night at the party."

Alicia huffed. Dylan was right though, hearing what Massie had to say was more important. They all turned to Massie.

"Nothing happened," Massie stressed, shoving her food away, and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right," Dylan protested. "You disappeared for like, the whole party. Where were you?"

"I was helping out the Hurley family," Massie finally said.

"Oh my god," Alicia cried. "You know the details on why Kemp and Kristen broke up?"

Massie paused, her amber eyes moving from Alicia's to Dylan's to Claire's. "Yeah," she shrugged.

Dylan almost dropped her drink. "What? How?!"

"Massie, you have to spill," Alicia prodded.

"Kristen cheated on him," Massie didn't even soften the blow. Alicia and Dylan gasped in shock. Even Claire was surprised that Massie had revealed it; she had thought that Massie would do as Kendra said and contain it.

"With who?" Dylan and Alicia demanded at the same time. Claire's food arrived and she thanked the waiter absentmindedly, too riveted by the conversation.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Massie said, wiping her mouth daintily on a cloth napkin. "The Hurleys made me sign an airtight contract."

"What?" Alicia demanded. "Let me see, my dad will find a loophole. You _have_ to tell us."

"Yeah," Dylan said. "Kristen is our friend. We just all came back for a summer together and now she's moving because away? We have to know."

Massie shrugged again. "I'm sorry, you guys. I really can't tell you anymore, I could be in serious trouble for even telling you the first part. You guys can't tell anyone either. I only did it because Kristen was our friend."

Alicia huffed and leaned back in her seat in anger, but Dylan turned to Claire. "Mara, it was your party. What do you know? _You're_ at liberty to tell us."

Claire paused, chewing her food. She swallowed and said, "Well…"

Movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Massie was shaking her head faintly at her. Alicia and Dylan, who were engrossed and waiting on her for her answer, didn't notice. Claire hid her grin internally. She had the power to expose and unravel Massie's story. She could bring up seeing Kristen with a blond haired man that wasn't Kemp at the Fenway. Massie hid her terror well though.

"I wish I could tell you too," Claire drew out the silence to prolong everyone's bated breath before finally saying. "But I can't. I signed the same contract. I'm sorry; I know Kristen was your friend. She seemed like a nice girl."

Alicia and Dylan deflated like balloons.

"I only know that she left and that she isn't coming back."

Dylan and Alicia shared a look between each other and Massie's eyes caught Claire's. They held the promise of reward. Claire smothered her grin. Suddenly a commotion in the front of the place caught the attention of all the patrons, drawing them away from covertly watching the it girls at the center of the restaurant. The girls all turned in the seats to look as well.

A number of little boy scouts in their uniforms and badges were weaving their way towards the center of the restaurant, where they were sitting. They made a beeline for Massie, each holding a single bright purple stargazer lily.

Massie was the eye of the restaurant as she accepted each one. Some people even whipped out their cell phones and took pictures. It was probably exactly what Derrick intended, Claire thought. Nothing buttered Massie up other than being the center of everyone's eye, the name on everyone's lips. Plus, gifting her flowers in public meant there would be no rejection. It was pretty genius.

People aw'ed and gushed over the cuteness of the boys and the unique color of the flowers. Massie gave a winning smile and kissed the last little boy on the cheek, accepting the card that came with it.

Massie flashed the card at her friends. It was from Derrick. It said that he had thought of her when he saw them, that they were the most eye-catching in the store, and that they didn't even come close to_ her_ beauty.

"Aw," Dylan cried as the restaurant clapped and the boys cleared back out the way they came. She turned to her friend and gushed. "Derrick is so sweet. Massie, he got the troop he was volunteering with to gift you flowers!"

Claire hid a grin because it was pretty shameless. Genius yes, but shameless. Derrick was probably afraid to face Massie himself and was using adorable kids to do it. Massie would probably be ten times more lenient from the high of it the next time they faced off.

"Seriously," Claire chimed in, admiring a perfectly formed flower. They must have cost a fortune. "They're absolutely gorgeous, Massie."

Alicia nodded and whacked Massie in the arm. "If Derrick keeps it up, you guys will be a cuter couple than me and Josh," She joked.

"Leesh, where have you been? Derrick and I already are," Massie joked back, her cheeks in a rosy flush.

Dylan and Claire laughed while Alicia mock-pouted.

"Seriously, though," Alicia whined when the laughter faded. "Josh never does anything like that for me."

"Hello?" Dylan snapped. "At least you _have_ a boyfriend. C-minus over here!"

"C-minus?" Claire asked, finishing up her meal.

"Means crush minus. You know, like crush-less. It's what we used to say back in high school," Alicia explained.

"Mara, _plu-leeese_ tell me you do not have a boyfriend either," Dylan moaned.

"C-minus as well," Claire held up her hands in surrender, with a small shrug of her shoulders and a faux-sad smile.

Dylan squealed with joy. "Yes! Thank god! I thought I was going to be the only single girl in Westchester this summer. You have no idea what it's like to hang around _these two_," She mock-glared at Massie and Alicia. "and Kristen too, before she left, and see them rub their fiancés slash boyfriends in my face, all day, and every day."

"We don't do it on purpose, Dyl," Massie reassured her.

"Please," Alicia grinned. "Like you wouldn't if you _did_ have a boyfriend?"

Dylan stuck her tongue out. Her mouth was full of chewed up pizza. Claire giggled, but Massie and Alicia squealed and tossed wadded napkins at her.

"Maybe I could help," Claire told her with a confident smile, bringing the subject back on topic. "I know plenty of guys I could set you up with."

"Dylan knows plenty of guys," Massie interrupted briskly. "Celebrity guys even, her mom is Merri-Lee Marvil. Dyl just doesn't click with any of them."

"Maybe I need a change of pace," Dylan retorted at Massie, turning Claire's attention back to her. "How many guys do you know? How cute are they? When can you introduce me?"

"They can't be that cute if they're single," Alicia chimed in with an eye roll.

"You're right," Dylan deflated instantly, slumping in her chair. She tossed a wadded napkin at Alicia's head and turned back to Claire. "What's wrong with them? You haven't already dated them, have you?"

Claire shook her head. "I promise there's nothing wrong with them either. It's okay if you're not interested though, I was just offering."

"Well, it was nice of you," Dylan said anyways, her berry lips in a pout.

"Tell you what," Massie said, drawing Dylan out of her funk. "How about we hit the club tonight? Chat up some tourists? Or locals back for the season? You're bound to meet someone. What you need, is a summer fling."

"Clubbing to meet guys… with you two?" Dylan scoffed, rolling her green eyes. She pushed her plate away too, her appetite was gone. Her words were laced with bitterness. "Right, that means I won't meet anyone at all."

"Yeah," Claire said in support of Dylan. She shook her head and leaned in. "Groups of guys like to hit on groups of girls and you two are already taken. They'll assume Dylan is too and that's it's a girl's night or something. Dylan wouldn't be approached by anyone."

Claire knew that wasn't what Dylan had meant at all. One of Dylan's biggest flaws was her insecurity, especially grouped with girls like Massie or Alicia. Her self-esteem was low and she had meant that clubbing with Massie or Alicia would mean that no one would look twice at her. Claire wasn't afraid to play on it like the other girls did. Claire was building Dylan up by placing the blame onto others, instead of accusing it as Dylan's own faults.

"Seriously," Dylan agreed. She paused, a light bulb flashing on over her head. She lit up. "Mara, you come with! That way at least it'll be even. And maybe you'll meet someone too!"

"Oh…" Claire pointedly glanced at Alicia and Massie's skeptical faces and then back at Dylan's hopeful one. "Well… I don't know. I wouldn't want to intrude. It seems like a besties thing."

"You wouldn't! Plus, locals will be all over the new girl. It gives you the perfect opening to be my wing-woman!"

Claire grinned, raising her eyes to Alicia and Massie. They took in Dylan's expectant face and considered.

"Dyl's right," Alicia relented. "It's perfect. Mara, you should come."

Alicia and Dylan both turned to Massie. She was outvoted.

She turned and gave Claire a charming smile. "They're right. It'll be fun."

"Yes!" Dylan cried, throwing her hands up in the air, her excitement contagious. She flashed her eyes at Claire. "_Finally_, a girl's night, or more importantly a me night. I seriously need one. I want to start this summer with a bang; it's going to be a dating frenzy for Dylan Marvil."

Massie, Alicia, and Claire laughed. The girls all raised their glasses and clinked in celebration.

.

.

.

The girls finished their lunch and drinks, gathered their bags and in Massie's case, her flowers as well, and left Burrata together as curious eyes followed them.

Stepping out into the warm New York summer sun, the girls basked in the attention, laughing and chatting freely.

"Ugh," Alicia bumped Claire on the shoulder as they paused on the street to decide where to go. "No way! I have the same Minkoff bag! Mine came in just last week. Ralph got me on the list, how did you get yours?"

Claire shrugged her shoulder with a shy grin, re-adjusting the strap over her shoulder. "My mom sent it from Europe."

"Please, chica, share your connections," Alicia joked with a grin. "I read in Westchester that Minkoff is _the_ designer for this season."

A sleek, black car had pulled up and into a stop in front of the girls. They watched curiously as a man in a suit and sunglasses stepped out and asked for Massie Block. Massie stepped forward. Claire hid her scoff. Derrick had hired someone to help Massie take her flowers home if she decided to spend the day out shopping. She rolled her eyes, rich people.

Massie handed the flowers off and turned back to the girls. "Let's go shopping," she declared. "My mom is apparently throwing an afternoon luncheon. Definitely a must-miss. I'm using the fact that we just had lunch as an excuse. Let's go."

"Aw," Dylan whined. "But your mom always has those cute little lemongrass sandwiches at her luncheons."

Alicia and Massie rolled their eyes. Alicia clung to Dylan and pulled her along. "Come on. My mom's probably there too and it's way too soon to deal with her again."

"Mara, could I talk to you for a sec?" Massie asked, placing a hand on Claire's arm to stop her. She nodded and Massie shot Alicia and Dylan a look. They obeyed her silent command, speeding up and giving her and Mara some privacy.

"Listen, I wanted to thank you for not revealing what you knew back there."

Claire hid her grin and nodded solemnly. "Yeah, it seemed like you really wanted to keep what happened with Kristen on the DL."

Massie didn't say anything. She was smart. Old Claire would have cracked like an egg and be babbling like a baby, spilling it all out in the hopes of convincing whoever knew her secret to convert to her side, so that it never gets out. No, Massie knew better. She knew that that would only give Claire more ammunition over her. She wouldn't reveal anything at all, might even pretend to be oblivious in the hopes that Claire was clueless as well.

Why reveal your cards before the play?

"Well," Massie finally said after searching Claire's face to see if she gave anything away. "Kristen was one of my best friends. I want to protect her reputation."

Claire nodded. "Is that why she left for the summer?"

Massie leaned in and looked around exaggeratedly. "Well… Don't say a word. You'll be the only one who knows, but Kristen might just be gone forever."

"No!" Claire gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth for good measure.

"Mm hmm," Massie nodded. She bit her lip. Claire had to admit that she was a good actress, but Claire was just as good. "Exclusive and straight from the source. You can't say a word; they'll know exactly who spilled."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good," Massie gave a slow smile. Her amber eyes danced with manipulation. "I'm glad you can keep a secret. Friends of mine have to."

Claire smiled slow, making sure to hide her triumph. "Of course, Massie."

"Keep me on your good side and you'll always have the latest scoop," Massie winked, nudging Claire with a bribing smile on her glossy lips. She was trying to keep her on her side.

"I know," Claire giggled sweetly. "I'm coming to realize that."

She paused deliberately, her own eyes dancing.

Then, giving up the game, she whispered with relish. "And don't worry, Massie. I won't say a word to anyone about Kristen and... _you know who_."

Massie didn't break character. She didn't freeze up or even skip a beat. The only sign Claire caught was a twitch of her lips and that was only because Claire had been looking for it.

Massie's eyes narrowed and she gave a tight smile. "I knew I could trust you."

Claire slipped her arm into Massie's, clinging to her. They walked towards the store that Alicia and Dylan had long since entered together.

"I won't spill your secret. What kind of _friend_ would I be if I did? …Plus, it's obvious that he's trying to fix things. Those flowers… so gorgeous," Claire quipped, turning to Massie with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Massie hummed, tilting her head.

"You guys were the cutest couple." Claire gushed. She paused just outside the glass door to Kate Spade. "And since Kristen's gone for good, does that mean all is forgiven?"

"Possibly," Massie confided reluctantly. Now that Claire had revealed that she knew, she had to give up the game as well. "We'll see. He'll have to work pretty hard to earn my forgiveness."

"I bet," Claire nodded seriously.

Massie turned back to her with a smile, gripping the shiny gold door handle. "But I'm not worried. We'll work it out. We've been friends since childhood and we're in love." She gave a modest shrug.

"Aw," Claire squealed, stepping into the store behind Massie. "Childhood sweethearts, I love it."

She turned to Massie one last time before they could join the others. She smiled nice and slow. Her acting trick was to think and to sincerely believe everything she was saying. To pull it off, all Claire had to do was lace it with a hint of irony. She knew that it would just play off to the people of Westchester as part of her charm. "You're totally right. I hope it all works out. … You two, of all people, deserve happiness for a lifetime."

.

.

.

"Heading out! I'll see you later, Layne," Claire called fondly back to her friend, closing the bedroom door behind her. Layne was barely listening, entirely too focused on her painting. Claire breezed down the steps and ran into Mrs. Abeley.

"Ah, Mara," Mrs. Abeley smiled. She was practically glowing. "I was just about to head upstairs to find you."

"Oh!" Claire said, slowing to a stop. "What's up?"

"I wanted to share the good news with you and Layne. I was just asked to step up as an honorary member of Grand Pree committee to host this year's annual charity gala!" Mrs. Abeley gushed out in an excited rush.

"That's wonderful, Mrs. Abeley," Claire gasped. "That's amazing!"

"Oh Mara, please," Mrs. Abeley, grasped Claire's hands in exhilaration. "Call me Auntie or Lauren or something, I mean, we're family!"

"Well," Claire smiled back. "Congratulations then, Auntie Lauren."

"Yes. I was so sad when I was forced to step down years ago, but since that party last night, I've been flooded with well-wishes from old friends and invitations to my old charities!"

"I'm just really glad that you're happy, Auntie," Claire beamed.

"Save the date. April 4th. Both you and Layne simply must come. It's the first gala I'm participating in since… well, since the crash."

"Of course," she assured, clutching Mrs. Abeley's hands as well. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm going to tell Layney the good news. Are you heading out?" She held out Claire's hands and examined her outfit. Claire had changed into a silk Haute Hippie cocktail dress. It was loose, but it was short, swoop necked, sleeveless, and embellished with intricate sequins. "Clubbing?"

"You don't mind, do you, Mrs. Abeley?" Claire asked, biting her lip.

"Auntie or Lauren, please. And of course not, dear!" she cried. "You're gorgeous, you're young, you're single! Party hard. Just beware the paparazzi. I know from my own days that they swarm during the summer season."

"Thanks, Aunt Lauren," Claire grinned. "I'll see you later."

Claire clomped her way down the rest of the stairs in her heels to wait for Massie's driver who would be picking all the girls up and taking them to the club. Claire wouldn't have minded taking her Acura, but Massie had insisted, saying that it was a PC tradition for Massie's driver, Isaac to take them.

She didn't have to wait long. The car pulled into the Abeley's circular driveway almost the moment Claire shut the double doors on her way out. She climbed down the steps and bounced to the car, her clutch swinging in her hand. Isaac came around and held open the door for her.

The pre-party music boomed as Claire climbed in, sliding in next to Alicia in a daring leather DVF flare combo and across from Massie in a sleek Herve Leger bright red bandage dress and Dylan in a fabulous beaded Parker racerback.

"Oh my god," Dylan squealed when Isaac rounded the car again. "This is so exciting. Summer fling, here I come!"

"You're not _coming_ anywhere until after we decide which club we're hitting," Massie retorted with a smirk, checking her gloss in her compact.

Alicia burst out laughing. Claire grinned. Dylan mock-pouted.

"I've heard of a place," Claire announced, tucking her phone into her clutch after discreetly checking it. "On my way through New York. I heard it's all the rage and Dyl …super cute guys."

"Yes," Dylan cheered, hopping up and down in her seat. "Come on! Let's go!"

"It's a bit further than what you're probably thinking though," Claire warned everyone.

"The further the better," Alicia rolled her eyes, combing her fingers through her curled tresses. "My dad has been on my case about my 'behavior' for the last month."

Massie rolled her eyes and nodded to Isaac.

"Manhattan, here we come!" Dylan sang.

.

.

.

They got dropped off in the front of the crowd and Massie being Massie led the way, walking confidently to the entrance, passing people waiting in a line that wrapped almost around the block.

Flashes and shouts flocked them. Alicia clung to Massie and Dylan linked arms with Claire. Alicia, being a part-time RL model, was recognized immediately. Dylan, being Merri-Lee's daughter, after her and Massie as well from the society covers and exposes on NYT on her upcoming wedding. And soon, Mara would be known as well. They posed and preened for the camera, blowing kisses and tilting their heads back in laughter. After the show they put on, the bodyguards at the door unlocked the red rope and let them in without a comment or even an ID check.

Inside, the club was filled, almost jam-packed with the upper elite. The dance floor was packed with gyrating and grinding dancers, the bar was busy with a chattering crowd, and there wasn't an empty table in the place.

A server passed by with drinks for a table, but Claire pulled her to the side and told her her name. The server gestured to a bodyguard who came and led them to the VIP section.

"This place is so chic!" Alicia air-clapped, shouting over the thumping music. "I adore it!"

They had barely settled into their private booth when a server swooped over with a bottle of bubbly. Dylan raised her eyebrows in question, but the server only pointed to a group of older men in suits a few tables over.

Massie and Alicia laughed, but ignored the men's looks. Dylan, however, eyed them with a criticizing discernment. Claire hid her grin.

"Mara, you were right. The guys here _are_ yummy!"

Claire raised her glass. "To cute boys!"

They all clicked and downed their drinks, nodding their heads to the beat of the bass.

Suddenly, Alicia choked. Claire, who was sitting next to her, reached out and patted her on the back. She had wondered how long it would take them to notice. Massie and Dylan handed her a napkin.

"What is it?" Claire asked innocently.

"It's the guys," Alicia gasped out, her eyes watering. She nodded to another booth in the VIP section.

Massie, Dylan, and Claire all turned their heads to look. Derrick, Josh, Kemp, and all their friends were there too.

Dylan groaned loudly, setting down her glass. "Of all the clubs in New York, they _had_ to be at the one _we _decide to hit up," she grumbled, crossing her arms and slouching into the plush leather seats. "This was supposed to be a girl's night!"

"It's okay," Claire soothed, refilling Dylan's glass and pouring some orange juice provided at the table in there as well. "They haven't even noticed us yet. Plus, I'm here with you tonight and if Massie and Alicia become preoccupied, I'd be happy to grind against you on the dance floor to help you attract all a host of jealous admirers."

Dylan shot Claire a thankful smile, but rolled her eyes when Alicia stood and waved to attract Josh's attention. The boys all turned when Josh brought the girls to their attention. Claire watched Massie, wondering how she'd hold up with Derrick in a group setting so soon after the scandal. Massie was avoiding her eye, but it wasn't obvious. She was just admiring her champagne glass.

Claire knew with absolutely certainty that with Kristen gone, a little bit time apart, and more gifts and attention from Derrick, all would have been forgiven. Massie and Derrick would have married and made off with everything, so Claire had to make sure that didn't happen. She knew that with the scandal so recent, the tension so high, and if faced directly with Derrick so soon, Massie wouldn't be able to forget so easily.

Especially with Mara next to her as a reminder of an unpredictable loose end.

The guys all stood, grabbing their glasses and bottles, and made their way over, Josh Hotz leading the way. Alicia had lit up, beaming in his direction. Massie was facing the other way with her back to the approaching boys. Dylan was gulping down the drink Claire had made for her. Claire sat back with a small smile, until she realized that Cam was among the boys. She had known that he would be there, but hadn't anticipated how adorable he would look in the flashing lights of the club.

"Hey," Josh grinned toothily, sliding in next to Alicia and giving her a kiss on the lips. "You didn't say you were going to be out tonight. You told me you were going to Massie's."

"Yeah, for a _girl's night_," Dylan interrupted their conversation as Chris Plovert squished into the booth next to her. She didn't move over. Claire smothered her grin.

Alicia and Josh ignored her.

"A girl's gotta have some secrets," Alicia bit her lip, fluttering her long lashes at him.

"Well, you look gorgeous," Josh said. "I'm jealous."

"Hey babe," Derrick had arrived. He didn't seem hesitant at all. He set a fresh bottle of Grey Goose on their table and leaned down towards Massie. Massie turned up her cheek with a small, tight smile. He kissed it, slid in next to her, and swung an arm over the back of the booth behind her.

Cam and Kemp brought in the rear because Cam was basically bragging Kemp. Cam's arm around his waist and Kemp was staggering, his arm over Cam's.

"We came out to cheer Kemp up," Cam supplied, as Josh and Alicia scooted over to make room for them. "You guys may have heard that he and Kristen broke up."

"Yeah," Alicia said, looking over at Kemp who was red-eyed and slumped into his seat the booth. He was already sloshed. She frowned.

"I went over to Kristen's today and she wasn't home. Massie told me she left for the summer," Alicia pouted. She glared at Kemp, as if it was his fault that Kristen had to leave. She was still stanchly in support of her friend.

Derrick downed his glass of whiskey. Massie poured herself another drink, mixing in cranberry. They were completely unruffled.

"Well, since she's booked it, we're here in support of _Kemp_," Plovert emphasized, pressing a recently filled glass into his friend's hand. "We're here to help him find a girl, a rebound."

Dylan snatched the glass from Kemp's slack hand. "Well, I'm trying to get me a guy and you guys are cramping my style." She downed the drink, gagging and almost choking. She coughed. "God, that is strong."

Alicia giggled at her, tucked under Josh's arm.

Dylan set it down and turned to Claire, her eyes watering. "Come on Mara, let's go dance."

Claire stood and made her way past the others out of the booth. Cam caught her eye and smiled. Claire smiled tightly back. Dylan waited impatiently by the table for her.

"We'll be back," Dylan sniffed. She linked arms with Claire and headed out of the VIP section and towards the dance floor.

She turned to Claire, her face in a bitter contortion. "Well, tonight was a bust."

"Not completely," Claire said with enthusiasm. She turned towards the bar and caught the eye of a certain cute guy waiting. "There are plenty of cute guys all around. And once they see your moves in that fabulous dress, you'll be hounded."

"God, Mara," Dylan said, stopping and turning to her. "You're like an angel or something. You know exactly what to say to cheer me up."

"What are friends for?" Claire giggled, linking arms again and tugging Dylan onto the blinking dance floor. Claire raised her arms and spun, twirling Dylan around with her. Dylan, giddy from the drinks and the pep talk, laughed so hard she almost snorted.

"I'm so dizzy," she cried, wobbling in her heels. Claire steadied her, continuing to move her to the beat. Claire flashed a nodded at the guy at the bar and turned around. She bent and grinded against Dylan, who laughed heartily and moved along with her to the beat of the music. They danced together, knowing eyes were on them.

Suddenly, the guy from the bar approached from behind Dylan. "Mara?" He asked in shock.

"J.T!" Claire straightened up, pushing her hair back from her face, breathless and sweaty. "Hey! Oh my gosh, it's been forever! How are you?"

"I've been good!" He shouted over the music. Claire gave him a toothy grin and a wink. She turned and grabbed Dylan, who was slowing down now that she realized Claire was distracted.

She shoved Dylan in front of her. "J.T., this is my friend, Dylan. She's totally single and totally gorgeous."

Dylan, who was already flushed from dancing, flushed redder than her hair at the compliment. J.T. flashed her a mega-white smile. Claire grinned at them both.

"Can I buy you a drink?" J.T. shouted over the music. Dylan, who was breathless from dancing as well, nodded. She turned to Claire, her back to J.T. and mouthed, 'O-M-G, he is gorgeous'!

Claire bit her lip and nodded, nudging her forward. "Yes, so go!" She laughed. Claire danced away before Dylan could protest. Claire flashed J.T. a thumbs up and headed back to the VIP section, knowing Dylan was being taken care of.

She made it back to the group, pulling her hair into a high ponytail to keep it from sticking to the sweat at the back of her neck. Chris and Cam had headed to the bar with Kemp to help him pick up girls, now that he was a recent bachelor. Claire slid in next to Josh, across from Massie and Derrick.

"Well, I'm sick of it," Alicia was saying with a petulant pout. "It's all Landon Dorsey says this and Landon Dorsey says that."

"It's not so bad, babe," Josh said, "It's only for a while, until the campaign is over."

"Unless he wins," Massie chimed in with a smirk. "Which he will and then you'll be in the public eye forever."

Alicia shot a distressed look at Josh, who frowned at Massie for upsetting his girlfriend. "It'll get better," he tried.

"Before it gets worse," Claire said with a sympathetic frown. They all turned to her, Alicia with confused and troubled eyes. Claire had picked up on exactly what they were talking about. Alicia's dad, Len Rivera, and his campaign for senator and how Alicia had to be on her best behavior for the public eye during it. "I mean, once he's senator, and with his fame, it's a one lane road to President of the United States, right? You'll be living in the White House after two terms."

Alicia's troubled frowned deepened. Massie eyed her with contemplation. Josh rubbed a hand down his girlfriend's back to sooth her.

The fame Claire was referring to was the Jay Lyons trial. Len had gained international fame after persecuting him. He had become the district attorney and now, he had becoming senator in the bag. Claire forced herself to breathe deeply and calmly.

She adopted a supporting smile and placed a hand over Alicia's on her lap. "It's okay, Alicia. It honestly won't be that bad, you're already in the public eye now, right? It'll just be more often. And I wouldn't be worried, I mean, your wardrobe is so enviable, you'd be a style icon."

Alicia perked up completely after that and Josh gave Claire a winning grin in thanks. Claire eyed Massie, and then smiled. "Plus, Massie's in the public eye all the time. You have a friend who'd give you pointers."

Alicia shot Massie a grateful look. She hadn't thought of that. Massie smiled back at her friend.

She seemed much more subdued with Derrick sitting next to her. Comparing Josh and Alicia to Derrick and Massie, it was obvious that something was wrong between one of the couples. It was exactly what Claire had been hoping for, gossip of problems with Derrick and Massie's engagement. She was sure that people in the club had recognized all of them and had taken pictures on their phones to sell to reporters for the morning press.

Massie had finished her drink. Derrick took the glass out of her hand and poured her another. Massie accepted it with a polite thanks. Now that Claire had solved Alicia's worries, she was more attentive to her friend. She definitely noticed the quietness between the two.

She eyed them and said, "Derrick, those flowers you sent for Massie today were so gorgeous."

Claire watched from behind her drink that Josh topped for her.

Derrick smiled. "So you got them," he turned to his fiancée. "What did you think?"

"I loved them," Massie said, turning to him with a charming smile. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're too sweet to me."

Derrick smiled down at her. They looked like the perfect couple. Claire managed not to roll her eyes. Alicia continued to scrutinize them a while longer. She popped a cherry into her mouth, her brown eyes narrowed.

Massie turned away from Derrick and narrowed her own amber ones. "What, Leesh?" she snapped.

"Probably nothing," Alicia said with a careless shrug. Then, "You sure you're okay, Mass?"

Massie feigned innocence. "Of course." She purred. She angled her body at Derrick, an arm draped over his legs, and fluttered her lashes at him. "Well… maybe I'm a bit upset that Derrick's leaving for the weekend."

"You are?" Josh asked, cocking his head. "You didn't say."

Derrick rolled his eyes. "It's my dad's idea of family bonding."

"They're flying to their ranch in Aspen for a twisted version of a meet-and-greet," Massie elaborated for him. "_Again_."

"You dad got another girlfriend?" Josh laughed.

"No," Derrick bit out. "Same one."

Massie rolled her eyes. Alicia raised her eyebrows. "So it's serious?"

"It's Faux-livia's mom," Massie snapped. "She's obviously gold-digging."

"But a family weekend at a secluded ranch…" Claire chimed in. "Sounds pretty serious."

Massie scoffed, while Derrick shrugged.

"So, Olivia will be there as well?" Alicia asked with an eyebrow wiggle at Massie. Massie scrunched her nose up in disgust or anger, Claire couldn't tell, and flung her olive at Alicia's face. Alicia squealed and ducked, but Josh caught it from the air. It didn't even come close to her.

Josh seemed to do it unconsciously because he seemed to be appalled at what his girlfriend was suggesting. Claire spoke up before he did though. "Wait, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Massie continued to glare at Alicia, whose eyes were dancing in delight at poking fun at her best friend. Derrick looked to his fiancée for a response, while Josh coughed uncomfortablely.

"Oh, everyone knows that Olivia has a thing for Derrick," Alicia confided to Claire with a smirk, bringing her glass to her bold red lips. "Always has, since we were children almost."

Massie looked like she ate something bitter; Claire always knew she was irrationally jealous about anything that had to do with Derrick. Derrick, on the other hand, laughed causally. "Well, that's not going to happen." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Massie's temple. "Massie knows I'm a one woman man."

Claire took another drink to hide her smile. She knew Massie was watching her like a hawk to see if she would say something or give anything away, but Claire wouldn't. She wanted this to play out a certain way and right now, she held power over Massie that no one had.

Claire smiled at them both. "You guys are too cute," she gushed. "When's the date again?"

"August 30th," Derrick declared, wrapping an arm around her. Massie hmm'ed quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder and licking her dry lips.

Claire gave a winning smile and raised her glass. "It'll be the wedding of the century!"

Claire could guarantee _that_.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **as you prob know. J.T. was dylan's crush in the summer collection. it didn't work out. everything i include in this story, relating to claire has a bigger picture. her summer in barcelona, the riding camp, her clothes and her money, it's all for this role. _yeahhhh_, she's been planning this for a long while.

anyways...

please, please review and tell me what you think. if i've lost you after this chapter... well, maybe i should take a break and reconsider continuing this story. idk.

_thanks for reading._

see you next time... maybe?


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** another claire scheming chapter. no revenge-y goodness yet. most likely in the next one though!

thank you so much to those who reviewed to tell me what they thought of the last chapter. i was seriously debating this story, but you guys were so positive that i can't give up now. i'm just glad that i didn't put too many of you off with my characterizations of everyone. so, this chapter and the next few ones are dedicated to **psychotic honeybadger of death**, **dosesofjai**, **luv2live live2luv**, **janainorwood**, **kaleidoscopetear**, **bullchizz155**, **amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3**, **reader277**, **mystiques**, and **tammywammy9**! and also a thank you to those who favorited/followed too.

ooooh, so popular vote demands _CLAM_. so i am confirming that **yes**, it will be a thing.

but! it'll also be a slow burn because claire is revenged-focused. and she's also a good person deep down. and cam & his family are like, one of the only innocent families in westchester in this story. so, she'll have reservations over starting something with him in the midst of all her schemes... plus _there's the matter of her fake identity_. her role, man. i see so, so many opportunities for drama between them... i think you will all hate me for the angst by the time i'm done. lol /apologizing ahead of time.

i'll just say that cam will be claire's happily ever after ...if she walks away from all of this in the end, unscathed. alright? ;3

**WARNING:** for this chapter, language.

**& IN THIS CHAPTER:** complications arise for claire. extended layne scene. PC slumber party! excess massington (sorry, i'm a shipper so i can't help but write them.)! also, there is a flashback. i didn't just suddenly mix up all my tenses. lol

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Tell me, tutor,' I said. 'Is revenge a science, or an art?"  
― _Prince of Thorns, __Mark Lawrence_

* * *

**2015**

"Right this way, ma'm."

Claire followed the server leading her to the back of the restaurant and into a private room. She left her oversized sunglasses on; she didn't want to be recognized. But then again, this place was perfect for secluded meetings

The server held open the door for her. Claire thanked him, hung the Do Not Disturb sign on the doorknob outside, and shut the door for him as soon he left. She turned to the person she was meeting and slid into the empty seat at the table for two across from him.

"When you said you needed me to hook up with your friend, you never mentioned that she was Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter," J.T. said as soon as she was comfortable.

"Does it matter?" Claire asked, scanning her menu just to avoid this conversation.

"Yeah," J.T. replied sarcastically. "A bit. Especially if I'm seen photographed with her."

"Dylan Marvil may be Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter," Claire snapped, closing her menu and setting it resolutely on the table. She wasn't hungry anyways. "But she's loved by the public. Some even call her America's sweetheart. She's refined, she's clean, and she's a good girl. You could do a lot worse than Dylan Marvil."

"See, this is what I'm confused about," J.T. shook his head.

"What?" Claire bit out.

"If she's such a good girl and if you like her so much, why do you want me to 'date' her?"

Claire glared fiercely. She didn't elaborate. "I own you. You owe _me_, so I don't owe you any explanations for what _I _do."

J.T. was quiet for a while.

Suddenly, it clicked for Claire. It wasn't J.T. demanding answers from her; it was because he was fishing for reasoning to continue with this plan. She huffed, "You like her, don't you?"

"Like you said," J.T muttered. "She's a nice girl."

Claire narrowed her blue eyes at him and glowered. This was a complication. A big one. J.T. couldn't have second thoughts. She needed him for her plan.

"Well, if you like her," Claire finally said. "…and you want to protect her. You'll see this plan to the end."

"I don't want to hurt her," J.T. said instantly.

"Stick around," Claire said instead, letting a warning tone creep into her voice. "Keep seeing her."

J.T. swallowed. Claire could see that what she was saying wasn't working. She needed to reassure him to convince him. So, in a gentler voice, she bit out. "If you're around, you can see to it that she won't get hurt."

He nodded to himself at that, seemingly more reassured. Satisfied that he wouldn't back out now, Claire gave him an enchanting smile. He'd stick around.

"Good. Enjoy your meal, on me. If that's all then… I'll see you in the papers soon," she paused then added, "On Dylan's arm."

She got up and left.

.

.

.

Claire walked down the block to where she had parked her Acura RLX, sliding into the front seat. As she made to set her bag down on the passenger side though, it beeped. Claire removed her sunglasses, reached into her bag, and pulled out the tablet that she had picked up yesterday at the dingy hacker's office.

It had been made for her to track and spy on the Block's and the Harrington's movements.

The Harrington car was leaving the estate right now. Claire narrowed her eyes. Were they leaving for the weekend already? She clicked a few buttons and accessed the Harrington security logs. Only Derrick was registered as inside the car.

She knew _exactly _what that meant. Claire set the tablet down onto her bag. She threw her car into drive and pulled out. She didn't need to speed. GPS meant that she'd know exactly where his car went, but Claire didn't want to miss anything.

As she drove, Claire thought back to last night at the club when Alicia and Josh had excused themselves to go dance. Claire had left too, to leave Massie and Derrick alone. Pretending to be drunker than she was, she chatted up a guy a booth across them, while still covertly listening in on their conversation.

The second that her friends had disappeared, Massie removed her head off his shoulder and scooted back from him.

"Block," Derrick had clipped. "I'm _sorry_."

"Are you?" Massie had snapped.

"_Yes_," Derrick emphasized. "Babe, of course I'm sorry. I never wanted this. You know it wasn't real."

"You could have had _anyone_," Massie hissed. "You didn't have to have sex with _her_."

"I know," Derrick whispered. He slumped and leaned his forehead against Massie's shoulder.

"You made me destroy my best friend," Massie's voice cracked. Whispering another soft apology, Derrick ran a soothing hand over her face, but she turned away. They couldn't afford to let anyone see.

This time, Derrick had the smarts not to mention that Massie had never really liked Kristen anyway, had considered her low-class, and only hung out with her because Marsha had convinced Kendra who had forced her to integrate Kristen into her group.

Or, you know, that Kristen couldn't have been much of her _'best friend'_ anyway to be sleeping with her fiancé behind her back, Claire thought snidely, pretending to nod and smile at the guy hitting on her as a cover.

Instead, there had been silence at their table for a while. Claire couldn't risk another glance back at them so she had been stuck wondering what they were doing. Finally, Derrick said, "But that isn't why you're so mad at me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Massie had snapped, giving herself away. Claire wondered if she was slipping or if it was just Derrick that made her lose her façade.

"Babe, how can I fix this if you won't tell me what's wrong?"

Uh oh, Claire couldn't have allowed that conversation to continue. She needed the wedge between them to stay between them. If Massie wasn't confiding in Derrick, well, that was perfect for her. She had stood up from the booth abruptly. The guy she had been chatting up looked at her in shock, his voice trailing off as he realized she hadn't been listening. She hadn't even spared him a glance before slipping back into Massie and Derrick's booth, interrupting their conversation.

It had been close last night… but now… Claire released giddy laugh, her hands relaxing on her steering wheel. Something a million times better had fallen right into her hands.

She glanced down at the GPS again, but she didn't need it. She was already tailing the Harrington's sleek black luxury car. They were at the edge of town, almost outside of Westchester. The car pulled into a parking lot of a public park. Claire pulled into a spot close enough to watch, but far enough that she wouldn't be spotted.

It wasn't even two seconds before Claire saw her.

Kristen Gregory dressed in a light, but nondescript coat, a head scarf, and oversized sunglasses. Claire smothered a grin because that wasn't inconspicuous at all in the summer heat. Did she _want_ to get caught? Claire pulled her phone out and snapped two pictures. It was enough.

The driver rounded the car and opened the door. She slid into Derrick's car. Claire grabbed her tablet and accessed the Harrington car security camera. She was glad she was free, because she had to watch in real time. Derrick would probably delete everything as soon as he got back.

"Thanks for picking me up off the side of the road like a freaking prostitute," Kristen snapped bitterly, ripping her scarf and sunglasses off. She whipped them at the car floor and turned to Derrick.

Derrick sighed, pitching his nose. "What do you want, Kristen?"

"What do I want?" Kristen screeched. Derrick didn't even attempt to shush her. He just let her yell. "What do I want?! What do you think? Kemp called off the marriage. My dad lost his job. My mother hasn't spoken a word in days. I can't even hold a press release on my severed engagement! I'm _ruined_!"

"You shouldn't be here," Derrick interrupted her.

"Where the_ hell_ am I supposed to go?" Kristen demanded.

"I don't know," he said. "But you need to leave. If Massie finds out you've been in town…"

He trailed off; he didn't need to let Kristen of all people know what Massie did to her enemies.

Kristen scoffed. "As if I care about what Massie thinks now."

"_What,_" Derrick demanded. "are you talking about?"

"Well… you met me here, didn't you?" Kristen seemed to have calmed down a bit. She had a sly smile on her face now. She slid in closer and placed her hand on Derrick's lap. Her hand ascended, rubbing provocatively. "You're risking everything just to come see me."

"Yes," Derrick bit out. He stopped her hand abruptly. "But to _apologize_. Look, Kristen, what we had was fun for a while, but it can't ever happen again."

Kristen snatched her hand back from him and sat up. "What?" She hissed. "You told me you cared about me!"

"Yeah, I did," Derrick told her. "Which is why I'm here telling you to leave town, disappear. Don't provoke Massie's wrath. I'm not going to be able to stop her if she wants to hurt you."

Kristen stared at Derrick in disbelief. Her face contorted in a mixture of hurt and pain. She blinked in shock and tried to hold back her tears. This obviously wasn't what she had been expecting when she planned to meet with him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know how Massie found out… but Kristen, you need to leave. The wedding is coming up soon and she needs to cool off. I'm trying to make things right with her and she won't be receptive at all knowing that you're in town. I'm sorry, I really am."

Kristen gaped at him in mounting fury.

Claire wondered why she was so surprised. She must have been putting all her hopes into Derrick. But everyone knew that Derrick would have never left Massie. They were made for each other. Claire wouldn't even be surprised, if their parents had arranged for them to be born for the purpose of getting together.

In addition to all that, Kristen was _nouveau riche_. She had nothing to offer Derrick if they were bound by union. The job that her dad secured at BHC wasn't even through merit, it had been granted to him by Massie and Derrick's parents. Kristen had no money, no pedigree, and no name in society. Chase Harrington would never have approved.

Massie and Derrick, on the other hand, were also tied together by more than a just childhood and yin-yang personalities clicked and chemistry that sparked in the air palpably. No, they were also tied together by the family business, the family name, _the_ family secret. The framing of Claire's father.

Kristen stuttered, not even knowing which part of his statement to address first. "So, you're still going to marry her?" She hissed vehemently.

"Kristen, I told you from the beginning that this could only ever be a friends with benefits thing."

"I risked _everything_ for you. I gave up everything for this!"

"I know," Derrick whispered.

Kristen slapped him hard in the face. Derrick let her.

"You ruined my life!"

"So let me help you save what's left! I'm sorry! But Kristen, you _have_ to do as Massie says. You need to skip town, lay low. And maybe… maybe in a year or two, I can talk Massie into letting you come back, alright?"

Kristen was gulping in deep breaths, her chest falling and rising rapidly to contain her sobs. She looked up at Derrick with hard eyes.

"You're writing me a check. _A big one_."

"How much?" Derrick asked instantly.

"10 million," Kristen demanded.

"My dad will notice and Massie will find out," Derrick told her.

"_20_ million or I'm going to the press." Kristen raised the stakes. She had stopped crying now and her face was harder than a rock. Her eyes burned with vengeance. "I have absolutely nothing left to lose."

"Your reputation, when Massie forces me to deny it," Derrick reminded her softly. "No one will believe you then. But you still have a chance. You could start over, remarry… find a good guy, but that won't happen at all if she outs you."

Kristen didn't crack though. She continued to stare heatedly at Derrick.

Derrick's eyes moved over her face and sighed. "I can get you the 10 million, but any more and Massie will find out. If that happens, then it'd be moot point anyway, she'd destroy you and you'd lose it all again."

Kristen sneered at him. "10 million then."

Derrick reached into his Hugo Boss jean pocket and took out his wallet and checkbook. Well shit, Claire thought. He was really doing it. He wrote down the amount and signed it while Kristen watched. That money would be more than enough to set Kristen up for life.

He ripped it and held it out to her. "It'll take a while to process because I have to make a few calls to confirm it."

Kristen didn't say anything. She pocketed it and reached down to grab her scarf and sunglasses.

Derrick grabbed her arm. "Kristen, I really am sorry."

Kristen wretched her arm out of his grip. She gripped the door handle, but turned at the last minute. "Massie didn't find out. That bitch Mara Abeley saw me and told her."

Claire gasped, watching as Derrick's eyes narrowed at the implications of what that meant.

"Shit," Claire hissed, smacking her steering wheel.

She dropped the tablet and scrambled for her phone. She snapped another shot of Kristen leaving Derrick's car, her hair in disarray and her headscarf and sunglasses removed. It was far enough away that you couldn't see the redness or puffiness of Kristen's eyes. She made sure Derrick's license plate was in the shot too.

She had been planning on giving it to Massie in case Marsha ever came back, but now she might just have to use it to blackmail Derrick instead.

Kristen had almost ruined her cover. Claire had set up the whole reveal plan so that she wouldn't be implicated at all. She was 'new' to Westchester, so she couldn't possibly know who Kristen's 'husband' had been. That she had been cheating. But Kristen was not only out for blood, she was smart. She was placing all blame on Mara.

And the way she had worded it would raise suspicions in Derrick. She couldn't afford to have another person suspicious of her motives. Massie _and _Derrick working against her was not something she wanted when she had so much at stake.

Kristen got to keep her reputation and money for it to boot. If she were smart, hopefully, she'll listen and leave. Claire couldn't handle yet another complication.

Because if that happened, well… Claire just might be forced to help Derrick and Massie destroy her.

.

.

.

"Claire, you're basically pacing a permanent line into my rug."

Claire jolted out of her thoughts. She turned to look at Layne who was still working on her unfinished artwork. She was covered in spots of colors. Claire smiled.

"I'm just stressing out," Claire muttered, forcing herself to sit down on Layne's bed so she'd stop. She sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Layne asked, glancing at her in concern out of the corner of her eye. "You know I'm here to listen, right?"

When Claire didn't respond, she continued.

"You need to unload sometime. No one can keep everything bottled up forever. Not even you, no matter how awesome your avenging skills are."

Claire sighed, flopping down into Layne's pillow in frustration.

"Sides, who else can you talk to about this?"

Claire rolled over and glared at her.

"Glare all you want, but you know I'm right," she sang, waving her brush.

"Fine," Claire groaned. She rolled her eyes jokingly. "Just stop talking."

Layne laughed.

"It's Kristen."

"What about her?" Layne asked, dropping her brush into water and turning to Claire with wide eyes.

"She met with Derrick today."

"Wait, she's back?" Layne demanded.

"I don't know," Claire muttered, rubbing a hand over her face. "Derrick turned her down and _paid her off_ to keep his engagement to Massie. She was crying her eyes out, but after the dust settles, who knows what she might do?"

Layne stared at Claire incredulously. "You think she'd _willingly_ walk back into the crossfire that is Massie and Derrick's clusterfuck?"

"I don't know," Claire repeated, slapping one of Layne's throw pillows to let out her frustration. She considered it, thinking about Kristen's tearful confession to her mom about being in love with Derrick. She shook her head to clear it. After a moment of silence, Claire finally spoke, "You're probably right. It's crazy. Kristen's smarter than that. She'd take the money and run."

Layne bit her lip with a silly smile. "I don't know… I mean, of all the guys in Westchester she could have slept with, she chose _Massie Block's._ That's probably the dumbest thing you could ever do. It's like she forgot how Massie was back in school."

"She practically turned into a dragon whenever a girl got anywhere closer than a 10 foot radius of him," Claire laughed, remembering her reaction, the look on her face, and the way Massie's had nostrils flared in anger. Layne chortled.

Not that Derrick was any better; Claire rolled her eyes, thinking of his reaction to Massie's suggestion about Layne's brother, Chris. They were both bizarrely possessive for how easily they cheated.

They're crazy, Layne had told her back in middle school. Well now, Claire was witnessing firsthand exactly how much.

"Right? No matter how much I hate Massie or how gorgeous Derrick is, even _I'm _not that stupid," Layne's laughter recaptured Claire's attention, bringing her back to their discussion. Claire nodded in agreement, rolling her eyes.

She sighed.

It was risky either way. There was no way Claire would ever allow Marsha back in Westchester. Claire had to make sure that Mark lost the job that he stole from her father, that Marsha lost the house that she paid for with Jay Lyon's blood money and the position in high society she had unfairly gained, and that Kristen never made up with Kemp again so that Marsha's biggest hope and dream would be crushed. It was the price Marsha would pay for what she did to Claire's father.

Kristen wasn't a target. But, if she came back, Claire couldn't guarantee her safety. Massie would mess her up.

There was too much going on. She was going to need Tylenol.

"Either way," Claire sighed again. She had so much problems she couldn't keep track. "Derrick turned Kristen down …which means that he's determined to fix things with Massie."

"So?" Layne asked, raising her eyebrows. "I'm pretty sure you only knew that from spying on Kristen. So, sure, you know that, but _Massie doesn't_."

Claire dropped her face into Layne's pillow again and groaned. "Ugh, oh my god, Layne. You're right."

"I know," Layne laughed, turning back to her painting. "I'm a genius."

"Yes," Claire agreed, rolling back over to look at her. "You are."

"Oh, speaking of dumb, I forgot to mention. I heard from my mom who heard from the grapevine of Westchester society ladies that Olivia Ryan will be back for the summer season. Apparently, she had major plastic surgery done and that's why she hasn't arrived yet. My mom said they were talking about it at Kendra Block's luncheon."

Claire sat up. "Your mother was invited?"

Layne nodded, wiggling her eyebrows. "Since you've been in town, people have been all over her for gossip."

Claire shook her head. "It's not just me. Your mom's a 'pure-bred blue blood', always has been. Everyone's eating up her comeback." She put the words in air quotes so that Layne would know that she was borrowing the Westchester elite words.

"Yeah, she's been invited back to all the committees that have rejected her over the years," Layne rolled her eyes. "She's over the moon."

She said it bitterly, but Claire knew her better than that. Layne loved her mom. Whatever made her mom happy would have made her happy as well.

"Right," Claire let it drop. "Well, I didn't know she was back. I knew that she was heading to Aspen with her mom and Mr. Harrington. Well and Derrick, of course. It'll be the most twisted family bonding experience ever."

"Ah! Possible incestuous future siblings! How scandalously Westchester," Layne giggled, dipping her brush in green. "How's Massie taking it?"

"I don't even think she really considered it until I brought it up last night."

"Ah," Layne nodded. "Is that your new ploy?"

"No. I have something bigger in store. Massie's returning to the bottom of the pile for now. Derrick will be gone for the weekend, leaving me with some much needed focus. So, unless anything serious happens between her and Derrick…" She paused then added, "Or Kristen..."

Layne nodded.

Claire didn't get the opportunity to say more. Her phone blared. She checked the collar ID and raised a finger to her lips at Layne for her silence. Layne nodded again absentmindedly.

"Hello?" Claire answered.

"Mara?"

"Yep," Claire replied, popping the P. She relaxed back down on Layne's bed.

"Hey!" Dylan's voice chirped. "I've been trying to reach you all day. You never gave us your number last night. I had to get it from my mom who got it from Massie's who got it from your aunt."

"Oh, oops. It completely slipped my mind."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you," Dylan said. "It's about last night."

"Yeah? So fun, right?" Claire turned to look at Layne who was in a painting frenzy.

"Definitely, though I was so hungover this morning. So anyway, listen. I called because I wanted to invite you to a sleepover tonight."

Claire's eyes widened in surprise. Well, that was fast. It was Friday night. It had to have been a PC sleepover that Dylan was referring to.

She paused for a few breaths then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Dylan chirped. "We have to talk. I have so much to ask you and tell you too. It's about J.T. I mean, unless you mind. I mean, I thought since you were so nice about it last night that'll I'd—"

"Uh, sure, Dylan," Claire interrupted. She shot a confused look at Layne who shrugged in response. "Will Alicia and Massie be there?"

"Of course."

Claire waited, but Dylan didn't elaborate. "Are you sure they wouldn't mind?"

Dylan scoffed. "Please. After last night and almost ruining our girl's outing, they're trying to make it up to me. You were the only one that actually tried to save my night. It's like the Mass and Leesh I know drive off a cliff the moment their guys arrive."

"Oh, well, if you're sure," Claire raised her eyebrows. "I'll see you soon. Text me the deets?"

They said goodbye for now.

The moment Claire hung up, Layne burst out laughing. "God, the way you're talking… it's hilarious. It's pure Westchester. I don't know how you pull it off."

"Practice. It's that not _that_ hard," Claire waved her phone, rolling her eyes. She dropped her phone back onto the bed. "Dylan just invited me to Massie's sleepover tonight."

"She trusts you," Layne said without turning to look at her.

Claire sighed, rubbing hands over her face again.

"I take it that Merri-Lee is your next target?"

Claire looked at her and nodded seriously. She rubbed her temples and stood up. "I gotta go get ready. Thanks for listening. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure thing," Layne smiled. "Haaaave fun!"

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Claire rolled her eyes. She left to pack.

.

.

.

Claire pulled her Acura RLX into the Block's circular driveway.

A decade later and everything seemed different. Of course, the Block's hedges were replaced with a wrought iron gate and a security post and guard. Part of the house seemed to have been remodeled and the fountain in the center of the driveway Claire had admired when she was young had been replaced with something more elaborate.

Claire turned slowly, her eyes trailing the familiar pathway to the Block's guesthouse.

It had been tore down and restructured into a spa house. Claire wasn't sad to see it gone. She had no happy memories of that place.

Claire cut her eyes away, grabbing her LongChamp overnight tote from her car. She hiked it over her shoulder and made her way up the concrete steps to the Block's front door, locking her car on the way.

She took a deep breath, rang the doorbell, and waited. Actually, she didn't have to wait at all. The door swung open immediately and Claire was greeted by Dylan in a floral skirt and a plain Rag & Bone tee. She was holding a bowl of freshly made popcorn.

"Mara, hey!" She greeted, letting the door swung open wider for Claire to step in. "Perfect timing. I was just on my way back to the girls."

Claire closed the door behind her. Showtime. This would be a test to see if Claire could pull off her role all night in an unpredictable setting. An improv role for her since she had no idea what the rest of the girls had planned.

She followed Dylan to Massie's 2nd living room, it was more comfortable and featured a flat screen television. Massie and Alicia already there, dressed down and relaxed. Dylan set the giant bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and plopped down on the L portion of the living room's center couch and announced Claire's arrival.

"Hey Massie, hey Alicia," Claire called. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of wine and sang, "I brought sustenance."

"Mmm," Alicia approved, grabbing the bottle. "I love this brand!"

"Come sit," Dylan called out. Claire chose the empty spot on the couch between Dylan and Massie. "Welcome to a classic PC slumber party! We haven't done this in over a year. Whenever we all meet up for the summer back, we continued our tradition."

Alicia slapped a couple of magazines onto Claire's lap. "We were just looking at bridesmaid's dresses for Massie's wedding. Can you believe we haven't even started looking yet?"

Massie popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. Her eyes rolled. "That's because I didn't want to step on Kristen's toes."

"It must have sucked to have two besties' weddings so close together," Claire said with sympathy, grabbing one at the top and flipping through it.

"Seriously," Dylan nodded solemnly. "You think Massie's anal about her wedding?" Massie tossed popcorn at Dylan for that. She deftly smacked it out of the air before it hit her. She huffed and continued as if Massie hadn't interrupted, "I was _trying_ to say that Kristen's mom was like, ten times worse. I thought it was _Bride_zilla, not Momzilla."

"Uh, I think the bigger picture we need to focus on right now is that since Kristen is hiding out, she's probably not coming to your wedding. …And you're missing a bridesmaid," Alicia reminded Massie.

"Wait," Dylan cried. "How are you so sure that she won't come to the wedding?!"

"She's not going to be here all season, Dylan," Massie cut across her. "She'd be missing the dress fittings, the desert tastings, and rehearsals. Why should she get to miss all the work and get all the perks?"

Claire raised her eyebrows at Massie's snappiness. But she had to admit that it wasn't that bad of an excuse to explain why Kristen had been disinvited…

"…I guess," Dylan relented, furrowing her brow. Then she grinned, "Yeah, she'd get out of dealing with _you_ until the big day. How unfair would that be?"

Massie tossed more popcorn at her, but she was grinning, glad that Dylan was dropping it.

"Uh, hello!" Alicia piped up again, waving her magazine in the air to attract everyone's attention again. "_My point was_… that now your line up is all off, Mass! You need a bridesmaid to pair with groomsman Kemp."

"I'll talk to Derrick about it," Massie sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Talk to Derrick about what?" A voice from behind them asked. The girls all whipped around in surprise.

Derrick was standing behind their couch. The plush carpeting had covered his footsteps.

Massie hopped to her feet instantly. She pranced over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She waved his question off. "Just wedding stuff. Don't worry about it, we can talk about it later."

"Ah, we'll I'm not going to complain about getting off the hook," Derrick raised his eyebrows. He turned to the others and greeted them.

"I thought your plane left at 6?" Alicia stated, watching Derrick and Massie with curious eyes. Claire bit her lip. She wasn't complaining. The more Massie was forced to keep up her _everything-is-so-great-with-Derrick_ act, the more chance of exposure. Plus, the more pretending they had to do in group-settings meant that they had no actual time to _really_ work it out, which was good enough for Claire.

"Yeah, but I had some paperwork to do with Massie's dad," Derrick explained. He turned back to Massie and pulled her into his arms. "I wanted to say goodbye before I really left for the weekend."

Dylan shot Claire an 'aren't they cute?' look. Claire grinned back.

"Let me walk you out then," Massie told him in a whisper. She was obviously hoping for privacy.

They left the living room together. But Dylan being the biggest Massington supporter and Alicia being recently suspicious, they both hopped over the couch and ran to spy on them. Claire laughed quietly, following by leaning over them leaning their heads out of the living room archway.

"Babe," Derrick was saying, pulling Massie to a stop. "I wanted to apologize one last time before I left."

Massie turned back with a passive face. "Let's not talk about it now."

Derrick sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a velvet box. He flipped it open and showed it to her. "At least wear them?"

Massie stared at the jewelry in his hand and sighed, taking it and snapping the case closed. She nodded and brushed her brown hair back. Then she looked up at him. "I don't want to play anymore," Massie stated bluntly, her amber eyes burned into his.

Derrick nodded slowly. Running his hands down her arms, he said, "I know. It was too close to home with her. I agree."

"Not just with friends," Massie bit out quietly. Claire had to strain her ears to even hear. "With _anyone_."

Derrick didn't hesitate. He nodded solemnly. Then transitioning to public appearance, said louder, "I'll take you out to dinner next week when I get back, alright?"

Massie nodded, her expression giving nothing away, forgiveness or anger. As much as Claire admired Massie's poker face, she hated that she couldn't read it. Derrick grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Love you, babe," He called out. At that, Massie turned back to the living room and the three of the scrambled and hopped and ran back to their spots on the couch.

Massie glared at them as if she knew exactly what they had been doing. Alicia had a mean poker face, but Dylan squealed, giving them all away by grabbing the box from Massie's hand.

"Let us see!"

Massie rolled her eyes, but her face was flushing in pleasure so she let Dylan snatch it from her hands. Alicia grinned guiltily to Massie in apology, shrugging her shoulder. Massie turned to Claire to see her reaction, but Claire only threw her a wink. Let Massie decide what to make of that.

Dylan squealed in pleasure for her friend, causing Alicia to spring up and snatch the box out of her hands to look. Claire leaned over Alicia's shoulder. They were earrings, Harry Winston diamonds.

"Ugh, gorgeous," Alicia snapped bitterly with a small pout. "They'll go perfect with your dress for the charity gala."

"Let's get back to the wedding," Massie said, taking the box back and shutting it. She was already moving back to the couch. "We still need to pick out dresses, remember?"

"But we don't even know who the 3rd bridesmaid will be yet," Dylan said. "How are we going to find a dress that'll flatter me and Alicia _and_ a mystery person?"

"You guys can still come up with ideas," Claire offered with a smile. She turned to Dylan then, "And then you have dish all about J.T."

Dylan nodded in agreement giddily. They all piled back onto the couch together and flipped though magazines for opinions.

They spent the night in high spirits.

Claire passed her own test with flying colors.

As for Massie and Derrick, well, Claire did still have those pictures of Kristen on her phone.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** security logs are a thing, okay? i saw it on TV. that _totally_ means they're real. lol no, jk. idk if they really are. i'm not rich at all, i know nothing of the luxe lifestyle. the closest i come to being elite is through massie and the girls.

but security cameras in cars! they have them on buses! why not luxury cars as well?

see, i back up the improbability! i told ya'll i'd work around the plotholes of writing only in claire's pov and still trying to feature all characters. it's a tough job. be lenient on me. plus, spying is fun.

so kristen was back in town... is she super brave or super crazy? lol

let me know what you think? kisses!

see ya'll next time!


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** shorter chapter today, but i addressed some comments and concerns down below. if you have time and you enjoy my story, please take a look?

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS, PLEASE READ THIS, PLEASE READ THIS (sorry that it's long, but bear with me if you like this story)**

okay. now that i have your attention. i wanted to address something that a lot of reviewers have expressed to me about **derrick**. i wanted to pm you guys in response, but some of you were in guest accounts. but maybe this is better because i think _everyone_ should read this.

i'm sorry that derrick is not a likeable character in this, that what he did with kristen really bothers you guys… because he is going to be in this story _a lot_. while this story is written in claire's pov, derrick and massie are _also_ main characters. and actually, i'm going to say **the** main characters of this story because they're the children of jay, william, and chase.

if you remember, this story had a slow start. that was because i had to provide so much background information. like, **3 chapters worth** was dedicated to claire witnessing westchester politics and how it works and the dynamics between everyone and new money vs old money. idk if ya'll remember that, but it was important.

derrick and massie relationship in my story, as claire points out a lot, is pretty dysfunctional. they have both cheated on each other before, as shown in the confrontation scene of the marsha chapter. they call it their 'play'. and even though they do this, i've shown that they're _okay_ with it (until kristen), because they belong together, they have to get married. they're forever bound together by their family names, family business, and family scandal.

this is AU, not like the books, so kristen was never massie's best friend. massie never liked/respected her because she wasn't old money. massie was _forced_ to befriend her because of marsha and the framing.

since you never ever see inside the minds of massie and derrick, i will tell you straight up what happens. sure they play, but when massie expressed that she was upset with him playing with kristen, he agreed to stop. he tried to make it right. derrick listens to massie, respects her to stop playing completely. derrick needs massie to ground him and massie needs derrick because without him she would have no weaknesses, no flaws, nothing exploitable. i don't think there would be anyone else for either of them if they didn't have each other.

so massie being mad at derrick for what he did, was never _just_ about him sleeping with kristen. it runs much deeper than that. …idk if that makes you feel any better?

derrick's affair with kristen **serves a purpose**. (& trust me, it was hard to write because i do not ship kristen and derrick. it kinda weirds me out, tbh.)

as i've shown, in westchester, the blocks and the harringtons own everything. they make the rules. they are the ideal of old money. so, no one else is at the level of massie and derrick.

i showed you in the beginning what william and chase did to jay lyons. they used/exploited/framed him to gain power. this was possible because old money is more powerful than new money.

i chose kristen _specifically_ because she is new money. derrick plays with her and_ maybe_ even cares about her, but when push comes to shove… he ends it. because she has no name, no status. massie kicked her and marsha out of westchester with a just a _threat_. she could never have been able to do that if kristen had status, had roots in westchester. this is to show you what people like chase and william and now, massie and derrick do.

what it showed is that they do not respect ppl like that, use them without care, are willing to hurt them… to gain something/to protect themselves/to have some fun/to get petty revenge/etc. because they have power to do it. i reinforced a cycle.

claire knew that. she recognized that. and she hates all of westchester for it.

she is here to change that. this is her _revenge_. (but she's _also_ reinforcing that same cycle, but that's okay because this is her journey. she'll realize.)

so, that is my _reasoning_ behind why i wrote what i wrote. it is pretty deep and pretty in between the lines, and hard to understand, but i liked this storyline. it's okay if you don't. _honest_. i _am_ sorry though, if you hate it or it makes you uncomfortable or anything. but can you also see _why_ i wrote what i wrote?

in real life though, you should never accept cheating if you are uncomfortable with it. unless **you both** are okay with it. oh, and the third person agrees too, i guess. lol

well, anyways, thank you for reading and telling me your thoughts! writing this out allowed me to better ground my story. **thank you for your opinion!** i hope this helps you understand a bit about why i had cheating in here. and why i _still _ship derrick and massie through it all anyway. lol and please, keep on telling me what you think of everyone! **(: **reviews make me happy. if you read this, put the words dyl pickles in your review, so i know and i'll love you forever. maybe i'll send you a preview or something if the next update is going to take a while? oh, and i just really appreciate hearing your thoughts!

thanks! kisses!

* * *

i wanna thank **danielle**, **bullchizz155**, **guest** and **guest**, **luv2live live2luv**, **psychotic honeybadger of death**, **reader277**, **mystiques**, **tammywammy9**, **hannabanana**, and **amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3** for your kind reviews. i'm so glad you liked that last chapter. i love you guys! some of you are SO, SO dedicated. you review every chapter and i seriously don't know how to thank you!

**IN THIS CHAPTER:** i'll just say it straight up. no clam in this chapter. this is because i decided on clam _last_ chapter and well, i needed to _finish_ this dylan storyline. so i have to replan and rewrite to include cam in future. this will happen soon. SO I PROMISE CAM COMING SOON thank you for being patient. now, here we got massie confrontation. j.t. finally serves his purpose. merri-lee is targeted.

alright, alright. go ahead. read on (finally right? lol)! enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged."  
—_samuel johnson_

* * *

**2015**

The sun had barely risen and the girls were still asleep, but Claire was wide awake. Grabbing her bag, Claire tiptoed her way around sleeping bags and discarded pillows and bowls of snacks to make her way downstairs.

She spent her time walking through each room of Massie's house, pretending to observe the statues or awards or books or pictures on the shelves or fireplaces or mantelpieces. She brushed her hand over some of them, but was really covertly attaching small cameras behind them. She had already done Massie's bedroom. The only room she couldn't risk access to was William and Kendra's.

Claire settled into Massie's living room couch, pulling out her laptop. She made sure the screen was facing away from the entrance, logged in, and turned on her wi-fi. She made sure all her cameras worked, clicking through the different views of the Blocks' house.

Perfect.

Claire logged off and closed her laptop.

There wasn't much for her to do now. The girls probably wouldn't be up until later. They had drank her whole bottle of wine and more. She sighed, stuffing her laptop back into her bag and making her way back upstairs to try going back to bed. Sleeping bag weren't exactly the most comfortable.

When she went back into Massie's room though, Alicia and Dylan had gotten up from the floor and their sleeping bags and had both sprawled into Massie's giant bed. Dylan was snoring, but Alicia was on her back, on her iPhone. Massie's connecting bathroom light was on, so Claire assumed that Massie was inside.

"Hey," Claire croaked, plopping down next to Alicia.

"Mornin'," Alicia grinned. How her morning voice was as flawless as her regular one, Claire would never figure out. "You were up early, where were you?"

"I was downstairs. I wanted to use my laptop, but didn't want to wake you."

"That's cool," Alicia said absentmindedly, and then groaned loudly, rolling onto her stomach.

"What is it?" Claire asked, rolling along with her and pressing her head against Alicia's to look at her phone too.

"Landon Dorsey…_ again_," she complained, dropping her head into Massie's fluffy purple duvet. She lifted it and leaned into Claire. "She's the most annoying person on the planet."

"Yeah, you mentioned her at the club last night," Claire tapped her finger against her chin. "Who is she?"

"My dad's publicist and campaign manager."

Claire hummed sympathetically, patting Alicia on the other side of her head.

Alicia rolled her eyes and huffed. "She's, like, on my case all the time. And my dad totally takes whatever she says to heart. She's whispers in his ear and he cracks down on me. I mean, I'm 23, not 12."

Claire nodded. "Right? It's not like you don't know how to act in public."

"Not only that, but she's trying to revamp his image as this family man… What a _joke_," she snapped bitterly, grabbing Massie's pillow and slamming her elbow down on it. "So, I have to attend all these functions and dinners and stuff with them in public."

"Time with family?" Claire wrinkled her brow. "That doesn't sound so bad." She tried to keep the bitterness out of her words. Alicia didn't know how good she had it compared to Claire, who would have given anything to go back in time and even sit with her parents at a Block dinner party.

"It is if I can't stand them," Alicia muttered, pursing her lips. "It's all lies. I mean, I wouldn't mind if he was _really _trying to be a family man on top of the platform he's pulling. But, he's as awful as he ever is in private."

Claire didn't know what to say to that.

Alicia sighed, removing her head from Claire's and flopping back down on the bed.

"He's just trying to win," Claire said, patting her in the arm. "I'm sure once he's senator, he'll have more time to focus on you." She wasn't sure if that was Alicia's problem was. She didn't know much about her home life. Well, she _did_, but not like that.

"As if I want him to," Alicia rolled her eyes. "I took a year off school to travel the Spanish Riviera and then applied to the college furthest away here just to get away from him. The only reason I'm back for the whole summer season was for Massie and Kristen's wedding. Well, and whatever Landon Dorsey's commands is law, I guess. He can't exactly be a family man without his whole family, right?"

Claire opened her mouth, but Massie opened the bathroom door, freshly showered.

"Hey," she called. Alicia sat up and detached herself from the bed. She called back, strolling to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Dylan continued to snore in her sleep.

Claire was left awkwardly alone with Massie who watched her as she sat down on the bed.

"There was a time when these sleepovers were GLU only," she said, rubbing her glossed lips together.

Claire raised her eyebrows and pretended to be confused. "GLU?"

"Girls like us," Massie said, her smile sweet.

"What does that even mean?" Claire asked, tilting her head and blinking innocently.

Massie's eyes narrowed. "Us as in _elite_."

Claire exhaled a breath and narrowed her own. "Are you saying I'm low class?"

"I'm saying that I'm pretty sure no one knows exactly who you are..." Massie raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through her still wet hair. "Or you know, where you're from or even what country you were born in."

"I don't need to show my papers to you," Claire snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Just know that I don't exactly believe everything that comes out of your mouth," Massie turned to her, her amber eyes burning into Claire's blue ones. "Just know that someone's watching you."

Claire tried not to give anything away. Massie was onto her.

"_I'm an Abeley._ My family's been in Westchester _just_ as long as yours has. So, I don't know where you got this notion of how we're so different. But, believe it or don't. Your opinion doesn't really matter to me," Claire waved her hand care freely in the air. Then she paused and she smiled again. "But don't forget, Massie …I'm watching you too."

Massie's hand finger combing her hair paused and she looked up.

Claire looked over to the jewelry box still sitting on Massie's bedside table. She hadn't had the chance to put away yet.

"You and Derrick?" Claire reminded her. Massie seemed to sit up straighter. She watched her with innocent eyes. "Has all been forgiven?"

"I told you already," Massie said with a laugh, slapping Claire lightly on the arm. "Derrick and I always work it out."

Alicia stepped out of the bathroom right at that moment so Claire smiled sweetly as said, "Well, then I'm happy for you."

"Let's wake Dylan up," Alicia chimed in, unknowingly interrupting their conversation. "I'm starving. I think we should all hit up the Lodge for breakfast."

Claire adopted a skeptical face. Alicia eyed her and Massie and said, "What's wrong?"

"Yeah… I don't think I'm welcome here. I think I'll just head home," Claire said, getting to her feet and grabbing her bag. She swung it back over her shoulder.

"What? Why?" Alicia asked, glancing at Massie with hard eyes.

"It's obviously a _GLU_ thing," Claire said flippantly, staring at Massie. "I'll see you later, Alicia. Tell Dylan thanks for the invite."

Massie didn't say anything, while Alicia looked to her for explanation.

"I'll see myself out," Claire gave a small wave and headed out.

She left, leaving Massie by herself to explain why she kicked Claire out.

.

.

.

Claire entered the Abeley house, slamming the door shut behind her. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed J.T.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Well," Claire said, making her way up the stairs to her guest bedroom. "You should know that I talked to Dylan."

"Wait—you did? What happened? What did she say?"

"She seemed really into you," Claire paused. "Good job."

J.T. didn't say anything in response to that.

"Keep it up," Claire congratulated. But when J.T. still remained silent, Claire sighed. She knew he hadn't hung up because she could still hear him breathing. "It's not for long now. The plan's already in motion. It'll all be over by the end of the week. Ask her out today and then we can _finish it_."

"…Alright," J.T. finally responded. Claire sighed again, rolling her eyes. She couldn't rely on anybody. She basically had to press his grindstone to even get him to respond. They said their goodbyes and she hung up.

Claire entered her bedroom and flopped down onto her bed. She was beat. After clubbing and drinking and spying and acting and an uncomfortable sleepover, she was happier than ever to be back in bed. Maybe she'll sleep though the night this time.

It wouldn't be long now anyways. She was sure that the Daily Grind funders, producers, and Board would announce Merri-Lee's 'retirement' soon.

.

.

.

"Merri-Lee Marvil," Claire said, slapping the file into Layne's hands. They were back in her room on her bed. Claire knew Layne had wanted to be in the know for this one, so she was taking the time to explain it. "Single mother of three to Jamie, Ryan, and Dylan."

Layne nodded, flipping it open and looked at the notes.

"She rose to international fame after leaking the story of Jay Lyons being the insider that brought about the crash of Bailey Corp. The story was given to her by her friends, the Blocks and the Harringtons, who needed someone to break the news without implicating them.

"Not only that, but throughout the years, Merri-Lee continued to make money off the story, writing a tell-all exposé novel about 'the real Jay Lyons' and another socialite book that discussed life in Westchester with him and the mark he made on the town. Instead of looking and analyzing the evidence or telling the truth in her 'journalistic' novels, Merri-Lee continued to protect her friends, deface my father, and instill fear of him to the American public… all for the sake of a good story, topping the NYT Bestsellers list for 2 years.

"Her show, _The Daily Grind_, became bigger than just a local Westchester news show. She became the new Ellen, interviewing people from the President to celebrities to retired rock stares to business entrepreneurs. She made an elite living off wrongly exposing my father."

Layne sat down on her bed and looked up at Claire. "So what are you going to do?"

She didn't hesitate. "End her career."

Layne exhaled out her mouth, but nodded. "How?"

Claire smiled a toothy grin, finally sitting down next to Layne. "How else do you end a reporter's career?"

.

.

.

The next day was sunny and bright with clear blue skies. The Abeley's doorbell rang clearly throughout the house, jolting Claire out of her thoughts. She sprang to her feet, knowing that Layne and Mrs. Abeley weren't home.

She made her way downstairs as the doorbell rang again. She flung open the door.

It was Dylan.

"Hey?" Claire cried, trying to hide her confusion.

"Mara, hey," Dylan said with relief. "I—sorry. I didn't know if anyone was home. I tried calling your cell, but you weren't answering."

"Oh," Claire rubbed face. "It must have been on silent or something. I never got your calls, sorry. Um, come in."

Dylan stepped over the threshold and followed Claire into the Abeley's living room.

"What's up?" she asked, moving a throw pillow out of the way and sitting down on one of the couches. Dylan sat down next to her.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday," Dylan said, turning to look at Claire. Claire turned to her and folded her legs under the couch.

"You mean, with Massie?" Claire asked, trying to hide her smirk.

"Yeah. Alicia told me what happened. Apparently, Massie told you that you weren't a GLU?"

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't mad. I just didn't want to intrude," Claire waved her off modestly. But Dylan shook her head, she looked upset.

"It was what we used to say back when we were kids, you know?" Claire nodded, sympathetically. But Dylan continued. "Anyways, we weren't the nicest to people who weren't like us… But, Massie's totally wrong and that was really mean of her."

Claire raised her eyebrows, but let Dylan speak. "I mean, you've been nothing but friendly to us this whole time and you're the one who helped set me up with J.T.!"

"J.T. being into you had nothing to do with me, Dylan," Claire told her with a shake of her head. It was true too, J.T. really was into her.

"It did," Dylan protested, rolling her eyes. "You're the reason we even went to the club. You introduced me to J.T. And without your help at the slumber party, I would have never known what to say to him on our date."

"Aw, Dylan," Claire said, grabbing her hand. "That's really nice of you to say, but—"

Dylan cut across her. "So, my point _is_… I don't want you to feel like you're intruding anymore, because I consider you my friend ...and Massie can deal."

Claire laughed. "Well, thanks, Dylan. I think of you as a friend too."

Dylan beamed at that.

It was time... Claire knew just what to do.

"Oh!" Claire said, shooting to her feet. "Have you seen?"

"Seen what?"

But Claire was already making her way to the kitchen. Dylan got up and followed. Claire pulled the mail to her and grabbed the newspaper. She flipped to the society pages that featured their night at the club and another of Dylan Marvil spotted out with a 'new' guy. The comments on J.T. were favorable. Everyone thought they made an adorable couple.

Dylan's jaw dropped. Claire grabbed her and they hopped up and down together. Dylan squealed while Claire gushed about what a cute couple they made. Her face was flushed with pleasure and happiness.

"I was just going to meet up with J.T. to catch up. You should totally come with. You'll get to see him again," Claire suggested. Dylan agreed readily, still giddy from the news.

.

.

.

Situated in the middle of downtown, Fabulous featured pressed-tin ceilings and a hip glittering bar.

"Mm, trust me, this place is amazing," Dylan told her as she swung open the door and made her way into the restaurant. It was much needed respite from the summer heat blasting through New York.

Claire followed in after her.

"Oh my god," Dylan said, grabbing her arm. "There he is. How is it possible for someone to look that cute? He's like a blond Zac Efron."

Claire shook her head and smiled, leading her way over to a small table, where J.T. was already sitting. Keeping with appearances, J.T. stood and Claire gave him a friendly hug. Dylan greeted him shyly, but he pulled her into one too.

"It's so great to finally see you again," Claire smiled, after placing their drink orders. "I can't believe it's been so long. I haven't seen you since we were last at school."

"Yeah," J.T. replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Life… It's been… crazy. Really busy."

"I know," Claire nodded and raised her eyebrows. "It's all over the news."

"What is?" Dylan asked in confusion, taking a sip of her colorful drink that the waiter placed in front of her. She shot Claire a look.

Claire glanced from J.T. to Dylan. She adopted a look of apology. "J.T. didn't tell you?"

Dylan's face paled as she expected the worst.

"J.T.'s dad owns multiple hedges funds all over the world," Claire explained to her. "His family is always investing big. They've become one of the top leading investors to follow. They were even featured in the New York Times in _Economics View_."

Dylan's eyes were wide. She had no idea. She shot Claire a 'why haven't you told me any of this?' look. Claire's own eyes were helpless as she whispered, "I thought you knew. I mean, J.T.'s pretty famous in the business world."

J.T. looked embarrassed, but Claire knew he was really nervous about what was to occur. Claire threw him an angry look and he straightened up. He took Dylan's hand that was resting on the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday," J.T. told her with sincere eyes. "I assumed you knew and I guess… I was also so grateful that you never mentioned it. I thought it was so great of you that you never viewed me any differently."

Dylan gulped and nodded slowly, a dazed look in her eyes. "I think I know what you mean. I guess I can't blame you for not wanting to talk about it. I mean, _I _was glad that you never brought up my mom either."

Claire smiled. "Well, no one wants to be defined by their parents," she said sympathetically.

Dylan nodded, mouthing 'thanks' at Claire for breaking the tension. She left her hand in J.T.'s.

"Anyways, congratulations on making the news, by the way," Claire said, raising her glass in a toast.

J.T. smiled tightly. Dylan and J.T. raised theirs and they clinked.

"But J.T., since you're in the know. I recently just inherited my trust and your family is known for predicting the next big thing. …Is there _anything _you can tell me? Friend to friend?"

Dylan shocked look at Claire's boldness. Claire's eyes burned into J.T.'s, waiting for his answer. He hesitated, but nodded resolutely. "Well, there is something…"

Claire beamed excitedly. Even Dylan looked curious. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of a company called Nasdeck?"

"The computer programming company?" Dylan asked. "My mom did a segment on them! She's actually a sponsor. They totally back her."

J.T. nodded, but Claire cut across Dylan excitedly. "What about them? Are they about to make it big soon?"

"Yes…" J.T. paused there, leaving Claire and Dylan in suspense. "But only because they're planning on teaming up with another company."

"Who?" Claire bit out.

"S&P. An up and coming solar power company."

Dylan tilted her head, amazed at J.T. inside knowledge. Claire smiled triumphantly.

"So you're saying invest in S&P. They're the next big thing. Combined together, we're talking brand new technology for computers that could change the world." Claire emphasized, leaning back in her chair.

"That's amazing!" Dylan cried. Claire nodded enthusiastically. She raised her glass again.

J.T. gulped down his to hide his grimace. Claire kicked him under the table and he forced himself to smile at Dylan. "A _little birdy_ told me. You didn't hear it from me."

"Don't worry," Claire laughed freely. "Your secret's safe with me."

It was done.

.

.

.

Monday morning, today was it.

Claire sat in the Abeleys' living room, the Daily Grind on for her morning fix. Claire sipped her iced coffee as she waited for Merri-Lee Marvil to come on. Layne joined her the second the intro theme song came on. Claire watched with bated breath as Merri-Lee laughed merrily, waving at her dancing fans.

She divided her segment into multiple parts; celebrity news, politics, business. Claire forced herself to breath as she glanced at Layne who was biting her lips in anxiousness.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work," Claire rolled her eyes. "There's no way that Merri-Lee, fame thirsty and reporter frenzy, won't do it. She'll want to be the first. I know it."

Layne nodded, biting into her pillow. "God, this is nerve wracking. I _don't even know why_ I'm nervous!"

Claire laughed, but she was feeling anticipatory too. They watched the show in silence.

Until finally, Merri-Lee couldn't contain the giddy smile on her face any longer. She waited for her audience to quiet down from the return of a break and turned to the camera.

"_As you all know, in the world of computers, there is none that rivals Nasdeck, a name known worldwide for their innovative technology that broke records in the New World_."

Layne gasped and Claire clutched her hand hard.

"_Today, rumors are abound all over Wall Street of a ground breaking deal between Nasdeck and a newly recent up and coming company, S&P. That's right. We're talking a risky and exclusive contract between two companies that could completely change the way we use everything, ranging from computers to laptops to phones."_

Claire exhaled a breathy laugh of exhilaration. Layne grabbed the laptop sitting open on the coffee table and refreshed the page on the Stock Market Exchange. They both watched as green line for stocks at S&P rose steadily and fast and exponentially as Merri-Lee continued. Layne shook her head in amazement. S&P was gaining thousands in real time.

"_So investors shouldn't have to think twice on who to back in this stock market rivalry! And now for a Daily Grind exclusive, today only, I actually have Nasdeck CEO, Walter Campbell, here with me via satellite camera to acknowledge and address the topic of Nasdeck and its partnerships."_

Claire blinked in surprise. She had not been expecting this! She had known that Nasdeck and Merri-Lee were sponsoring each other, but she had no idea that they were this close.

The screen blinked on and Walter Campbell came on. He looked solemn.

"_Here is Walter Campbell, CEO of fortune 500 company, Nasdeck. How are you, Mr. Campbell? And just what do you have to say about these 'rumors', Mr. Campbell?" _

"Yes, Merri-Lee, I came onto your show today as a personal favor to you, but I am sad to say that you are completely mistaken. Nasdeck has signed or talked of _no_ such contract with S&P and have never planned to do so. These rumors you mentioned are woefully misguided and must have come from erroneous source. Nasdeck will actually corresponding and brokering a deal with _its rival company_, Aligent Tech. Thank you."

Walter Campbell's screen blinked out before Merri-Lee could respond. Everyone in the audience looked frozen and Merri-Lee was worst of all. She looked completely shocked at the news, her face frozen for a fraction of a second before she snapped out of it and called for a commercial break.

Claire grabbed the laptop and refreshed the page. The green line that had been growing exponentially on S&P was now a brutal red and dropping at a rate so fast the page couldn't keep up.

"Oh my god!" Lanye cried.

Claire clutched at her heart. It was pounding.

She had expected Merri-Lee to be blamed for reporting false information, but she hadn't expect Merri-Lee to push for people to invest in S&P. She must have thought that she had been doing a favor for Nasdeck in getting them more investors in their new partner company.

But CEO Campbell had been pissed, outing her live on national television and announcing a different company.

Not only was Merri-Lee ruined as a reporter. She was going to be blamed for loss of thousands in stocks and investors.

Layne's eyes were wide and bright and amazed and horrified. But Claire was still trying to breathe. She was having a hard time believing it.

Merri-Lee Marvil almost responsible for a stock market crash…

Just like Jay Lyons. Was it fate or the world's biggest coincidence… or was it karma?

Claire was going for Karma.

Because Claire would know better than anyone, karma was a bitch.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** lol, not as dramatic as a cheating scandal, but still _revenge_.

i think you guys can already guess who the next target is? don't worry we deal with dylan/j.t. fallout too.

did i ever mention that i have cast pictures on my profile page? of how i imagined all the characters? you should go check it out if you like to look at those!

isn't barbara palvin the most beautiful person ever? and isn't it amazingly perfect that she an cara delevingne are friends in real life and also do photo shoots together? they're how i imagined massie and claire. just perf.

thanks for reading. love you. see you soon!


End file.
